Como si de mi hermano se tratase
by User ALT255
Summary: Lucas tiene una personalidad retraída; sin embargo no evita hacer amigos. Pero no tiene mucho cuidado con quién elige estar, y eso puede causar problemas con los demás que le rodean. Calificado T por lenguaje medianamente vulgar. ¿Chilenismo? ¿Dónde?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic (hola).**

**Soy nueva en esto.**

**Disclaimer: Aparte de los nombres que pueda dar a los puercaretos, nada me pertenece. NADA.**

**Si lees esto, seré infinitamente feliz.**

**\\(¬¬)/**

**/Editando capítulos**

**No cambié muchas cosas, sólo conectores y expresiones para hacer una lectura más agradable y fácil. Espero que funcione mejor ahora.**

* * *

Tazmilly es un pueblo ubicado en las islas Ningunaparte. Hasta hace tres años, era una suerte de utopía, en la que la gente se ayudaba una con otra. No existía el dinero, cada cual compartía lo que tenía y tomaba lo que necesitaba. Los seres humanos se llevaban bien con los animales. Cuidaban de la naturaleza, y todos se respetaban entre sí.

Eso era hace tres años atrás.

Ahora, este pueblo había sido modernizado sobremanera.

Muchas cosas han cambiado para todos…sobre todo para Lucas.

Partiendo por la acogedora posada Yado Inn, ahora de una gran cadena hotelera, llamado Hotel Yado. La casa de Wess se ha transformado en un deplorable asilo de ancianos. Bronson pasa en la playa en vez de hacer su trabajo de herrero. Hay nuevas autopistas y una estación de tren, en la que todos van a trabajar a la fábrica. Existe un nuevo sistema comercial, sin olvidar algo tan fantástico como el "dinero".

Muchos se preguntan dónde está Leder, el campanero. Desde la llegada de los puercaretos a Tazmilly, él desapareció. Aun así, su campana sigue sonando.

Los bosques cercanos están invadidos por unos seres que ya no son animales. Son unas horribles cruzas entre seres vivos y máquinas, algo tiene el poder de darles vida artificialmente.

Y esa maravilla…un artefacto que emite luz de colores…la tal "Cajita Feliz" o "Caja de luz".

Pero lo más doloroso para Lucas es que Hinawa y Claus ya no están con él.

Flint, desde aquél día, sólo vivía para visitar la tumba de Hinawa y buscar a su hijo perdido.

Y Lucas se sentía abrumadoramente solo…varias veces se sentaba al lado de un girasol para conversar con él, con la creencia que la benevolencia de su madre o algo así residía en ellos. Boney lo acompañaba a todos lados, pero no era como estar con Claus.

Claus siempre lo protegió. Él era el que se paraba de igual a igual con los dragos. No había niño alguno que pudiese con él. Caía bien a la mayoría, y era muy risueño. A Lucas le hacía mucha falta su presencia, obviamente.

Una parte de su vida se había muerto sin su hermano y su madre.

Su pequeño corazón apenas soportó el dolor. Es por eso que decidió hacerse fuerte como Claus. Para proteger a sus seres queridos.

* * *

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! - Boney saltó a la cama de Lucas y empezó a lamerle la cara.

-¡AHHH! ¡Boney! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Gritó Lucas, con el alma en un hilo. Menuda manera de despertarse.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! (¡Tus clases comienzan hoy! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!)

-¡Sale de la cama! - Su voz estaba en tonos más altos de los normales.- ¡Sabes que a papá no le gusta que te subas!

-*gemido* (Ok.)

Boney se bajó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, con la lengua afuera y jadeando. Lucas miró la hora.

\- Hoy es… ¿Lunes? ¡Dios mío! ¡Mi primer día, y ya voy tarde!

Boney gruñó.

\- Rwwwrrr. (Te lo dije.)

Lucas se cambió el pijama y se cepilló un poco el pelo. Tomó una mochila con lápices y cuadernos y salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

Cruzó imprudentemente delante de algunos automóviles de ranas, pero llegó con vida a sus clases, cansadísimo.

A la entrada estaban dos puercaretos, haciendo sus típicos ruidos porcinos. No le agradaban estos tipos, sinceramente. Al ver a Lucas detuvieron su conversación y se pararon erguidamente, saludando de ese modo especial que tienen al ver a alguien de rango superior.

Lucas los miró, perplejo por un segundo, luego decidió entrar al recinto como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aún podía oírlos conversar.

\- ¿Ya viste al comandante? ¡Al parecer está de buen humor hoy!

\- Eh…yo no lo creería. Tiene un genio asqueroso.

\- Es mejor tener esperanzas de que así sea, ¿No?

\- Sí…- Este último puercareto se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- N-no, n-no m-me pasa nada. Es sólo que…creo haber visto antes al comandante entrar a la escuela.

Su compañero suspiró.

\- Tal vez se fue volando a buscar algo y volvió.

\- No sé…es sospechoso…

\- Déjalo así. El comandante sabe lo que hace.

Lucas no entendió una mierda de lo que hablaron.

Tuvo el gusto de averiguar que, al ser primer día, las clases no empezaban tan justo a la hora, por lo que se quedó en el patio hasta que tocaran la campana de clases.

Alguien tocó su hombro por detrás. Lucas se dio vuelta y se topó con un sonriente niño de polera blanca con mangas rojas características. Se trataba de Fuel.

\- ¿Qué tal, Lucas? ¿También te mandaron a la escuela?

\- No…yo vine porque quise.- Lucas le devolvió la sonrisa, recordando que su primo no era alguien que hiciera cosas por gusto propio.

\- Ah…a mí me obligaron. Por mí estaría viendo la caja. O conversando con Angie.

Lucas sabía.

En ese momento Angie, la hija de la panadera entró por la puerta principal.

\- Hablando de la reina de Roma.- dijo Fuel.

\- ¡Hola chicos!- Saludó la aludida.

\- Hola Angie. - Dijeron ambos, Lucas lo hizo con su amabilidad característica, Fuel estaba casi baboso al hacerlo, tú sabes a qué me refiero con eso.

\- ¿Vamos todos en el mismo curso? – Preguntó Angie, mirando alrededor.

\- No sé. – murmuró Lucas, haciendo lo mismo. Hasta el momento, estaba igual de perdido que varios de sus compañeros.

\- Sí. Por ahora vamos a estar todos juntos. – Contestó Fuel, mirándola dulzonamente.

Lucas tuvo que apretar los dientes para no reírse, sólo por respeto a su primo.

\- Ok. – Dijo la castaña, haciendo una sonrisita de desconcierto. - ¿Cuánto rato falta? – Miró en dirección a la sala.

\- Pues…ni idea. – Respondió Lucas. – Fuel, ¿A qué hora entramos?

\- No sé. Hay que esperar la campana.

Angie se retiró con la excusa de que iba a buscar sus cosas, porque las había dejado con Alle, así que Lucas y Fuel se quedaron solos por un momento.

\- ¿No es linda? – suspiró el castaño.

\- ¿Quieres mi opinión? No te sonrojes así de rápido cuando hables con ella. Es muy obvio. – Respondió Lucas, soltando una carcajada. Fuel lo miró con cara de odio.- Weeeey...ella se ultra dio cuenta.

\- No lo puedo evitar. Me gustaría no decir nada estúpido delante de ella, pero fallo brígidamente.

\- Wow. ¿Ella te corresponde? ¿Le has dicho algo sobre esto?

\- Al parecer no me pesca ni en bajada. - Suspiró con desgano.

\- Oh, vamos, no seas así. – Le animó su primo. – Todos merecen una oportunidad, incluso tú. Si lo haces bien, seguro que ella…

No terminó de hablar. Toda la escuela se silenció, prestando atención a algo. Lucas y Fuel se dieron la vuelta para ver qué pasaba.

Todos miraban la puerta de la oficina del director. Los reunidos allí, con cara de terror, daban paso a un joven de pantalones café con botines negros, chaqueta negra con cuello blanco y unos guantes inmaculadamente blancos. Pero lo más llamativo de su vestimenta era un casco redondo que cubría su cabeza y el ojo izquierdo.

* * *

***Inserte música de énfasis aquí***

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os parece?**

_**Cheers!**_


	2. Chapter 2: El Enmascarado

**Hola, te doy las gracias si te animaste a leer el segundo capítulo.**

**El disclaimer es y siempre será que nada me pertenece, excepto lo que puedas hacer con el personaje. (1313)**

* * *

En ese momento tocaron la campana de clases. Lucas y los demás se fueron caminando hasta la puerta de la sala. En la entrada los hicieron esperar a todos juntos. El enmascarado quedó bastante cerca de ellos.

Todos lo observaban con atención. El chico no miraba a nadie. Había algo en su expresión que hacía que todos se pusieran nerviosos.

Procedió a caminar hacia el profesor de la asignatura. En su pasada se hallaba Angie. Ella, con amabilidad y curiosidad, lo saludó, pero él la ignoró. La castaña, molesta, se paró delante suyo para encararlo por su mala educación. Él, como respuesta, la apartó de su camino con el brazo izquierdo sin decir nada. Fuel se enfureció sobremanera.

-¡Qué te habrás creído, maldito hijo de perra!- Puteó, sintiéndose más ofendido que Angie.

Dio zancadas en dirección al enmascarado y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago. Basta decir que el atacado no se inmutó y Fuel hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Qué carajo…? – Fuel no alcanzó ni a reaccionar. El de los guantes lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo lanzó contra la pared aledaña. Se impactó contra ésta con potencia. El castaño trató de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. El enmascarado se acercó a su oponente con una pasividad que aterraba. Desenvainó su espada y señaló a Fuel con ella.

La espada cobró un brillo inesperado, gracias a varios rayos eléctricos. El soldado alzó la espada para provocar una descarga. Fuel cerró los ojos.

Un puercareto le sujetó por la espalda y otro más le arrebató la espada a su mayor en cargo.

\- ¡C-Comandante! - El que lo retenía hizo varios ruidos porcinos. - ¡La idea no es matar gente! ¡El amo Porky se molestaría si hubiese represalias por eso!

\- ¡Sí, señor! ¡No vale la pena!

El enmascarado se desasió del puercareto y le dio una cachetada. Al otro le quitó su espada y la volvió a envainar.

\- ¡VUELVAN A SU TRABAJO, ESTÚPIDOS! – Vociferó el comandante de mala manera. Lucas apreció la irritación en su voz, y no pudo discernir qué de ésta le ponía en alarma.

Los puercaretos pidieron disculpas a los presentes para luego dirigirse a Fuel.

\- Tienes suerte de estar vivo aún. – Susurró uno.

\- ¡Sí guey! ¡Nos la debes! – Dijo el otro, sobándose la cara. Después salieron corriendo, chillando como cerditos.

\- ¡Oink! ¡Oiiiink!

El enmascarado siguió caminando donde el profesor, esta vez todos se apartaron de su camino.

Lucas y Angie se acercaron a Fuel corriendo. Entre los dos lo ayudaron a pararse.

\- ¿Duele mucho?- Angie tenía expresión de angustia.

\- Un poco. – Dijo Fuel, apretando los ojos con fuerza, sobándose el cuello.

\- Tienes suerte de no haberte hecho nada. Cualquier otro hubiese muerto con ese golpe. – Aseguró Angie.

\- No podrás caminar derecho como por tres días. – Dijo Lucas, dándole una palmada suave en su espalda.

\- Nggg…cuando le di el golpe, era como de acero. Ni siquiera dio señal de haber sentido mi mano.

\- ¿No viste que iba armado? – preguntó Lucas, alzando una ceja.

\- Ni siquiera me fijé en que era de los porcinos. Sólo vi que empujó a Angie.

\- Cuida tus impulsos. Pudiste haber muerto. Fue muy valiente de tu parte, y estúpido también. – Su primo sabía que Fuel no estaba del todo mal, pero tú sabes que no debes meterte con los subordinados de Porky. Siempre ganan, en lo que se propongan.

\- Gracias por hacerlo, Fuel. – Angie le abrazó como consuelo. El castaño correspondió con gusto.

Lucas hizo un mohín y se alejó de ellos.

Entró a la sala y se sentó en la segunda fila. Sólo había tres de ellas, todas compuestas por tres puestos. Nana estaba sentada delante de él. Y como estaba sola, se dio vuelta para hablar con Lucas.

\- ¡Hola Lucas! – Saludó ella. El aludido respondió con la mano.

-Vaya, que duro ese chico…ya sabes, el enmascarado…por nada le hizo eso a Angie. Pobre, sólo deseaba ser amistosa con él. Y qué salvaje, casi mata a Fuel. Es como un asesino, ¿No? Para que sus propios subordinados hayan tenido que detenerlo, tiene que ser un desgraciado, ¿No crees? ¿Viste la cachetada que le dio al puercareta ese? ¡Pues todavía debe de tener la cara colorada! Son muy valientes, pues no me hubiese acercado a ese chico si hubiese estado en el lugar de ellos. Es Ultra-Híper-Mega-Fuerte, como un Reploid, ésos weys que aparecen en el juego de Bud y Lou. Y su espada es muuuuy guay. ¿Te diste cuenta? ¡Iba a tirar un rayo con ella! ¡Hubiera arrasado con la escuela! En ese caso no tendríamos clases. ¡Qué chulo! ¿Sabes que habría hecho si no tuviéramos clases? Trataría de tocar anopi mientras como galletas con relleno de fresa. ¿Sabes lo que es el anopi? Es como yo llamo al piano. Pero…nunca he podido aprender a tocarlo. Parece que el destino no quiere que yo aprenda a tocarlo, pues me odia. Yo no le he hecho nada. Tal vez no tenga el talento para hacerlo… ¿Te gustan las galletas de fresa, Lucas? ¡Son mis favoritas, porque adoro el rosado! El rosado es mi color favorito, porque… no sé…es muy lindo, ¿No te parece? No te avergüences si te gusta, es solo un color…pues ya sabes que dicen por ahí que bla bla…los chicos gustan del azul, las chicas del rosa, cosas así… ¿Está bien Fuel? ¿Se quebró algo? ¡Hey, creo que ahí viene tu primo! ¡Mira por la ventana, Lucas!

Lucas estaba mareado con la cantidad de información que Nana entregaba en tan poco tiempo, así que dejó de prestarle atención a la conversación. Empezó a mirar por la ventana y se abstrajo, pensando en cualquier cosa.

En eso estaba hasta que en su campo de visión apareció el enmascarado caminando por el patio. Solo. Con postura de alguien que realmente odiaba su trabajo, su vida.

-Uh. Qué raro.- Pensó Lucas. Vio también a un porcino que le habló. El rostro del comandante tomó una expresión de seriedad.

A pesar de la distancia, Lucas podía oír un poco de la conversación de ellos.

-¿Ya se va?- Preguntó el puercareto.

\- Tengo que. Si no lo hago….el Amo Porky lo necesita urgentemente… ¿Mañana…? - Lucas no pudo oír todo, pero algo entendió.

\- A saber. Tal vez…vuelva…-El puercareto hizo su reverencia. - ¡Oink!- El enmascarado asintió con la cabeza. Corrió un poco y desplegó dos alas de su espalda para luego irse volando.

Lucas quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Es un…Cyborg?!- Pensó alterado.

No podía creer que, además de los experimentos hechos con animales, fuesen realizados en humanos. Eso era completamente inmoral, era algo que desequilibraba un orden natural.

\- Oye. No quieres oír mi voz, pero sí las conversaciones ajenas.- Rió alegremente Nana. Lucas se puso rojo.

\- Eh. Yo no…sólo miraba afuera.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás rojo? Mientes mal. Supongo que eso es bueno.-Siguió riendo.

Lucas, ofuscado, miró la puerta de la sala. Fuel, Alle y Angie entraron juntos a la sala. Las dos niñas se sentaron al lado de Nana, y Fuel se sentó al lado de Lucas, en la columna central. Al otro lado de Fuel se sentó un niño muy gordito, al cual no habían visto jamás, y que lo único que averiguaron de él es que, cuando grande, quería ser un "Puerkareto".

Ese día les tocó lenguaje, matemáticas, cultura general, historia y lengua extranjera. Lucas anotó cuanto pudo, pero le costaba escribir rápido. En los recreos se quedaba en la sala, transcribiendo lo de la pizarra. Cuando terminaba, salía al patio a jugar con los demás. Al terminar el día se despidió de todos y caminó a casa.

Estaba como a una cuadra de ésta cuando divisó a Boney sentado en la esquina, meneando el rabo agitadamente. Ladró con alegría.

\- ¿Qué pasa Boney?-Gritó Lucas, a modo de saludo. El can se paró y comenzó a ladrar y gemir sin ton ni son.

\- ¡Guau! Guau, guau guau. *jadeo* Guau ¡Guau, guau, guauguau! Wof, *gemido* Guau wof wrof goof guau. ¡Guau, guau wof guau guaf! * gemido*

(¡Lucas! Llevo mucho rato esperándote * jadeo*. Apenas te fuiste comencé a extrañarte. ¡Estuve solo todo el día! ¡Vi a Flint pasar por aquí, pero ni siquiera me acarició! * Gemido *.

Para ese entonces Lucas ya había llegado donde su mascota se hallaba.

\- ¿Me estuviste esperando? – Acarició el cuello de Boney. Éste sacó la lengua y miró a su compañero.

\- *Jadeo largo* (Ah, te esperé todo el día. Ahora que estás aquí…) Guau, ¡Guau! ¿Guau? (¿Quieres que te saque a dar un paseo?)

\- Iré a dejar mis cosas adentro y luego te acompaño a donde quieras ir. – Boney ladró y lo siguió hasta la puerta de la casa. Cuando Lucas entró, el can se retiró a esperar pacientemente en la caseta. Pero se aburrió y fue a conversarles a las ovejas.

\- ¿Qué tal, chicas? – Ladró Boney. - ¿Cómo están?

\- Muy bieeeen. – Baló una de ellas. – Pero a Lola se leeee chamuscó la lana con un rayo.

Lola estaba completamente negra.

\- Auch. – Gimoteó el can, dirigiéndose a Lola. - ¿Cómo fue?

\- Meeee estaba acomodando para dormir cuando un rayo cayó en el cobertizo. Un tablón se incendió y meee cayó encima, así que meee quemó la lana. – La oveja hizo una sonrisita. – Pero no meee duele nada.

\- Eso es muy bueno, Lola. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo llamar a Lucas.

\- No es necesario, gracias Boney. -Baló alegremente la oveja.

* * *

Lucas dejó la mochila en la cama, una obvia cama de dos plazas demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Pero él dormía solo, al igual que Flint.

Antes de salir de la casa, se miró al espejo.

\- Sí, me veo decente. – desvió la mirada al cajón. Abrió la primera cajonera y guió su mano hacia un peine para arreglar su cabello. Detuvo su mano en seco al ver un par de zapatillas celestes un poco pequeñas junto a un paño rojo.

Las contempló con tristeza, luego cerró el cajón y salió de casa.

* * *

Boney se le acercó meneando el rabo.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? - Preguntó Lucas, cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo cómplice.

\- ¡Worf! (¡Por supuesto!)

Fueron y dieron una vuelta por todo Tazmilly. Boney olfateó y orinó todos los postes que encontró.

\- ¡Wuaf! (¡Mi territorio!) – Lucas se reía cada vez que Boney levantaba la pata.

\- Dime, ¿Acaso no orinas en el día?

El niño sacó un yo-yo de su bolsillo e hizo trucos con él durante el camino.

Trataba de no fijarse en el camino, pero cuando llegó al cementerio dejó de usarlo y lo guardó en su bolsillo por respeto a los muertos.

Caminó hasta la tumba de Hinawa. Una vez ahí, se arrodilló e hizo una oración por su madre, pidiendo por su bienestar y descanso en la otra vida.

Después se fue a sentar al lado de los girasoles como acostumbraba e hizo la petición de siempre.

\- No dejen sola a mi madre, por favor…ella los adora…Otra cosa…si ven a mi hermano, díganle que vuelva a casa…o háganme saber si él estuvo aquí…

Entonces les contaba cosas de su diario vivir, los girasoles al parecer le prestaban atención. Cuando finalizaba, todo quedaba en silencio.

En ese rato silencioso, Lucas observaba las flores con atención.

Siempre tuvo la impresión de que Hinawa era como los girasoles que ella tanto amaba.

\- Ella era como ustedes, siempre mirando al sol…- Murmuró, pero luego se percató con sorpresa de que no miraban al sol. Frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué no lo miran?

Efectivamente, miraban al lado contrario, al cielo. Lucas alzó la cabeza, con curiosidad. En eso lo divisó. Una silueta oscura de persona volando por el aire, dos alas oscuras y levemente traslúcidas.

\- …! – Exclamó el niño. - ¡Es él!

Boney ladró al cielo, corriendo alrededor de Lucas. El comandante no iba a ningún lugar en especial, al parecer solo disfrutaba el paseo.

\- ¿Por qué la flores lo miran?

* * *

Era su hora libre. Había sido un día raro. Normalmente se sentía bien consigo mismo, pero algo le hacía sentirse incompleto. Quién sabe. Tal vez el paseo que tuvo que hacer por esa escuela nueva para hacer otro tonto informe. Sinceramente le provocó náuseas, que mocosos más insolentes. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Qué era un compañero de clases?

Como si fuese normal que el comandante de la armada porcina entrara a una escuela.

Se dio cuenta que si seguía pensando en aquello se enfurecería consigo mismo y tendría que desquitarse. Y no quería.

Quería relajarse, tener algo de libertad, aún había mucho trabajo por hacer y si él no arreaba la armada, nadie lo haría por él. Cerdos flojos y la recon...

Esa oportunidad de sentir el aire, sentirse sin obligaciones por un rato…

\- No voy a arruinarlo por una rabieta estúpida. – Sonrió confidencialmente.

Se paró en un risco, justo en la punta. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó al abismo de espaldas.

* * *

Lucas sintió angustia al verlo lanzarse del risco y verlo desvanecerse en la gris penumbra. Se acercó al borde del acantilado en el que se hallaba y miró al fondo. En eso el enmascarado surgió volando de la oscuridad, tan cerca de Lucas que éste cayó sentado en el pasto. La silueta ascendió velozmente entre las nubes y se perdió en ellas.

El comandante sonrió ampliamente al ver la blancura de las nubes por arriba, como siempre hacía. Se sentía bien de nuevo consigo mismo, rozando con las manos las nubes, despeinándolas.

Tratando de olvidar que no era dueño de sí mismo, sino que pertenecía a Porky, el rey y amo de todo.

Él era un sirviente más. Su esclavo. Todos eran eso y nada más.

Fijó la vista en el horizonte, se hacía tarde y tenía que volver antes de que anocheciera. Suspiró cansino.

En un campo cercano, cortó un girasol con su espada y lo miró de frente. Le gustaban, sentía que podía recordar una vida completa oliéndolas.

Pero la verdad es que no tenía nada que recordar.

Era una mentira. No recordaba nada. A él no le importaba nadie, y él a nadie le importaba.

Tiró la flor al suelo y la pisó con odio salvaje e irracional.

\- Flor estúpida, yo soy el hijo de nadie. Soy la quimera que ni siquiera tuvo un nombre porque a nadie le importaba si tenía uno o no.

Con más odio, desplegó las alas y voló hacia la base militar como tenía acordado.

* * *

**Ya sé, todos tienen un humor de perros. Pero se explicará pronto (creo).**

**Gracias por leer.**

_**Cheers!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sueños

**Y aquí vienen...las pesadillas- sueños, pesadillas, lo que sea-**

**Lucas está un poco deprimido también.**

**Disclaimer: asdajasdasjas.**

**Spoilers: En Fanfiction siempre los hay. No es nada sorprendente.**

* * *

Lucas llegó tarde a casa con Boney, tal vez perdió su tiempo mirando al comandante volar sin rumbo para luego destrozar su flor favorita.

\- "¿Qué le hizo la flor? Pobrecilla…"

Al llegar a la casa, Lucas vio que Flint aún no había vuelto. Se acercó al cajón que estaba al lado del espejo. Ahí había una nota:

"No me esperes hoy. Tuve que llevar a las ovejas a pastar, así que volveré tarde. Cuida de Boney.

Te quiere,

Papá.

P.D.: Ya tendremos tiempo para que me cuentes sobre la escuela. Quiero que me narres TODO sobre tu primer día."

Lucas sonrió. Aunque no fuera tan afectuoso, sabía que su padre lo adoraba.

\- Si supieras, papá…

Le dio comida a Boney, el mismo comió algo bien simple y se puso pijama y se lavó los dientes.

Ordenó los cuadernos para el día siguiente, luego apagó la luz y se acostó en su lado de la cama. Se durmió profundamente, había sido un día agotador.

_El sueño de Lucas_

\- ¡Vamos, Claus, tú puedes hacerlo!

Varios niños de Tazmilly se reunían ahí, jugando a la cantina vaquera. Claus estaba sentado en un tronco de árbol, haciendo que bebía al seco un vaso de whiskey.

Fuel el Cuatrero entró armando griterío, pidiendo mocha.

\- ¿Quién es el más fuerte de este lugar? ¡El que se atreva, que venga a desafiarme!

La gritería era enorme. Claus se caló el sombrero de Flint, dejó su vaso imaginario y se acercó al cuatrero.

\- Yo soy el más fuerte de por aquí. – no se le veían los ojos, el sombrero le quedaba grande.

Fuel sonrió.

\- Tienes agallas, vaquero, ¿Pero qué tal eres para las pulseaditas?

Claus se arregló el sombrero.

Ambos caminaron hasta el tronco cortado, sentándose en lados contrarios.

\- Te voy a hacer picadillo. – Fuel reía a carcajadas.

\- En la cancha se ven los gallos.- Sonrió Claus.

Apoyaron el codo en el tronco y se tomaron la mano con su respectivo contrario.

\- A la cuenta de tres. – dijo Bud. – Uno, dos, ¡Ya!

Los jugadores lo miraron con desgano. Bud se puso nervioso.

\- Eh…tres, ¡Ya!

\- Aprende a contar, wey. – dijo el pelirrojo con su mejor cara de choreado.

Entonces Fuel y Claus contaron hasta tres y empezaron a tironear con fuerza, provocando tensión en el público. ¿Quién será el ganador?

Es por eso que Lucas le gritaba a su hermano.

\- ¡Con fuerza, debes ganarle!

Después le provocó pesar ver que no animaba a su primo, así que también lo alentaba un poco.

\- Traidor, decídete. – Gruñó Claus.

\- ¡Pero nadie puede contigo! ¡Tú embistes dragos!

Claus tomó aire e hizo más fuerza. El brazo de Fuel comenzó a ceder. Todos los presentes exclamaron, impresionados.

\- ¡WOOOOOOOOO!

Lucas trataba de ver, pero un pájaro rojo se colgaba de su short.

\- ¡Ush! ¡Shu, shu, déjame ver en paz!

Finalmente el brazo de Fuel cedió, por lo que el ganador era Claus. Éste se levantó de su puesto y se paró en el tronco. Fuel lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Ahora soy oficialmente el más fuerte. – Sonreía socarronamente.

\- Pero – Fuel desenfundó su "pistola". – Yo tengo armas.

El pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, tirándose al suelo al tiempo que el cuatrero disparaba.

Todos se apartaron del camino de la bala y miraron la dirección que tomaba. Le llegaba a Lou, que jugaba enviciado en su consola.

\- Lou, estás muerto. – Dijo Nickel, arrebatándole la GameBoy.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Muero! – Gritó Lou, revolcándose en el suelo.

\- ¡Duelo a muerte con revólver! – Gritó Donna, con una sonrisita en sus labios.

Y así empezó la batahola.

\- ¡Paf! ¡Muerto!

\- ¡Mi bala llegó antes!

\- ¡Mentiroso!

\- ¡Esto es para hombres, sal de aquí, Nana!

\- ¡Duelo de metralleta con munición ilimitada!- Y Claus mató a todos.

Lucas lloraba en el piso.

\- ¿Por qué me mataste?

\- Por animar a Fuel, _traidor_.

\- Claus, ¿Quién te prestó mi sombrero? – Flint estaba atrás suyo, la calva relucía al sol.

\- Uhh…lo siento, papá…es que íbamos a jugar a los vaqueros y…

\- Los vaqueros no usaban metralletas de munición ilimitada. – Flint le quitó el sombrero y se lo puso.

\- Hehehe…- Rió el niño, pero al darse cuenta que su padre le desordenaba el cabello se desesperó.

\- ¡NO! ¡Mi pelo!

El peinado de Claus quedó hecho una deformidad.

Los presentes se rieron descaradamente, Claus bajó la mirada.

\- Iré a peinarme a casa…- iba diciendo cuando el guacamayo rojo se paró en la cabeza del mencionado niño.

\- ¡Croa croa! (¡No estoy disecado! ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Vivito y coleando!)

\- ¡AHHH! – Gritó el atacado desgarradoramente, mientras corría en círculos. - ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo, ahhh! – manoteaba el aire y el guacamayo aleteaba para equilibrarse en aquel desesperado mocoso.

\- ¡Yo te lo saco! – Lucas se paró delante de su hermano, el cual dejó de correr. Se lo sacó y lo puso debajo de su brazo. El ave inmediatamente empezó a morder la polera del menor.

\- Seguramente creyó que tu pelo era de paja.- susurró a su hermano, el cual lo miró enrabiado.

\- Pts. – Llamó de nuevo la atención del mayor. - ¿Por qué gritabas tanto?

\- El pájaro de mierda me estaba…- fue interrumpido por su primo.

\- Claus: el que derriba Dragos y teme a las aves. – Todos los presentes se burlaron, Claus arrebató el pájaro de las manos de Lucas y se lo puso a Fuel en la cabeza.

\- Averigua tú mismo, zonzo. – El guacamayo jaló duramente el pelo del castaño con su pico.

\- ¡Qué caraj…! ¡Duele! ¡Quítame esta bestia de encima!

\- Croa, croa… (¡Te dije que no estaba disecado!)

Claus sonrió con sardonia al sacarle el ave a su primo, mientras todos se reían en el suelo.

\- Esta ave es de Golfo. Deberíamos ir a devolvérsela.

Y ambos hermanos fueron a devolverle a Golfo su mascota asesina.

* * *

Un rayo de tormenta eléctrica cayó en la casa. Lucas se despertó, sobresaltado.

Rasqueteos y gemidos se oyeron por debajo de la puerta.

\- *Gemido* (¡Ayuda!) – Boney siguió rascando la puerta. - ¡Guau guau guau guau! (¡Un rayo casi cae en mi caseta!) *gemido* (No quiero morir carbonizado, no me dejes solo aquí fuera, Lucas.)

El niño se refregó los ojos, y le abrió la puerta a Boney.

\- Tienes razón. Es muy peligroso dormir afuera con esta tormenta.

Boney entró moviendo la cola y Lucas cerró la puerta. Afuera la tormenta no amainó.

* * *

\- Jefe, la única casa sin caja de la felicidad es la del pastor de ovejas.

\- ¿Huh?

\- La del niño Lucas.

Fassad puso una cara de atroz odio al oír ese nombre. Tiró con ira la cáscara de plátano al suelo.

\- El mocoso del perro, ¿No?

El puercareto asintió levemente.

\- ¿Le habéis tirado rayos a su casa todos los días?

\- N-no Jefe. – Se disculpó el soldado. – Esto se hace sólo una vez por semana porque usa mucha energía, y ya lo hicimos ayer.

Fassad lo miró hostilmente.

\- ¡Pues ahora es una orden! ¡Todos los días le mandaréis una nube de rayos! ¿Se ha entendido?

\- ¡Sí señor! *chillido porcino*

\- ¿Entonces qué esperas, zopenco? ¡Corre! ¡Avísales a los demás!

\- *Gritos porcinos* - El soldado salió corriendo, pero se resbaló con la cáscara de plátano que Fassad había desechado. Dio un resbalón y estampó la ñata en el suelo.

Fassad se reía mirando la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad de la base central.

\- Ñiejejeje. – Reía con odio. – Maldito niño que se atrevió a desafiarme. – Se dio la vuelta y se topó con el puercareto.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¡Corre, cerdo!

El puercareto se paró y salió pitando lo más rápido que sus gordas piernas le permitían.

* * *

(Afuera de la casa de Lucas.)

Un turista miraba extasiado la tormenta eléctrica, como si fuera la mejor de las catástrofes naturales.

-Guau…por eso le dicen "la casa de los rayos".- Se limpió una lágrima. – Es hermoso…

* * *

(Dentro de la casa.)

Lucas se volvió a acostar. El perro se subió a la cama y se recostó a los pies de ésta. Pero no paraba de gimotear.

\- *Gimoteo* (Tengo miedo, tengo miedo…)

Lucas se sentó y lo miró adormilado.

\- Boney…no me dejas dormir…

El can gimió casi como un llantito.

\- Shhhh…no temas…

\- *Gemido*

\- Boney…

\- *Gimoteo*

Lucas se aburrió.

\- ¡Cállate!

Lo tomó en andas y lo puso a su lado. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Cállate por favor, cállate…no te pasará nada...de verdad que sí...

Boney movió la cola.

Al cabo de un rato, se durmió, cobijado por su dueño. Lucas trató de recordar el sueño, pero le pareció que no podía. Finalmente se durmió, sin darse cuenta.

_(Otra vez el mismo sueño.)_

\- Debes querer un pantone de colores de pelo, eh, ave desgraciada. – Claus le metía el dedo en el pico. En éste había mechones rojizos, castaños y amarillos.

\- *Croaaa…* (No te creas tan chulo, tengo pelo de Magipsy…)- El ave apartó su pico del dedo cargante de Claus.

\- Tu dueño debería castigarte por lo malo que eres. – Claus le empujaba la cabeza con la mano en una brusca caricia. - ¿No crees que es lindo, Lucas?

\- Lo dices porque no lo llevas tú. – En verdad, Lucas lo tenía cobijado en la cabeza, como un nido.

\- ¿Quién tiene pelo de paja ahora? ¿Eh?

Lucas no dijo nada, sin sonreír siquiera, no le hacía gracia.

En el horizonte se alzó a la vista de todos la casa de Golfo. El guacamayo silbó y se fue volando hasta la punta de la casa. Los llamó impaciente.

\- Lindo pajarito quiere entrar. ¡Fiuuuuu!

\- Hey, sabe hablar. – Lucas se impresionó.

El pájaro empezó a volar de aburrimiento alrededor de la casa. A Claus le brillaban los ojos.

\- Quiero un pájaro así.

Lucas se sobó donde le faltaba un mechón de cabello.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

El mayor lo obligó a detenerse.

\- Préstame atención. No voy a estar siempre contigo, y te estoy contando un sueño personal.

Lucas abrió la boca en sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrado a oírle hablar así, y sin razón para molestarse.

\- Tranquilo, te oigo.

\- ¿Nunca has soñado con volar?

\- Claro, quién no…- ¿Era ésa una pregunta? Por supuesto que todos han soñado con eso.

\- ¿Te hubiera gustado ser otro ser? ¿Nacer en forma diferente?

\- Tal vez. ¿Tú sueñas como ave?

\- Un halcón. De vuelo brusco, pero son muy fuertes. Son inalcanzables…

\- Ese es tu deseo.

\- Yo no estoy atado a la tierra…

…Hace tres años que ya no lo estoy.

Lucas sentía que sus lágrimas corrían.

\- No es verdad.

\- Sabes que es cierto. Y que nunca más me volverás a ver.

Claus miró al sol, sus palabras aún haciendo eco en los oídos de Lucas.

\- Algún día llegaré tan alto que tocaré el cielo con mis manos. Pero para tocar el cielo, tienes que tocar el suelo también, porque todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

El mayor lloraba también. Bajó su mirada bruscamente, azorado.

\- Volaré tan alto que hasta las flores me admirarán. Y…saludaré a mamá…se debe sentir sola.

\- ¿Vas a abandonarnos?

El pelirrojo lo miró con una tristeza infinita inundando sus ojos carentes de vida.

\- Cuando ya te has abandonado, no importa el resto, sólo el que aún quiere jugar contigo. Eso cuando eres el juguete de alguien más, por supuesto. Si tienes dueño, no puedes controlar ni tu cadáver, y eso es triste.

Pero cuando sea libre de nuevo, haré lo que te dije.

Sonrió sombrío y se retiró.

* * *

Lucas despertó sobresaltado. Al enterarse que estaba en la realidad, comenzó a llorar de angustia. Ese sueño se le había repetido ya por quinta vez, puesto que era un recuerdo de su infancia, pero siempre el final resultaba en él siendo abandonado por Claus.

Lo peor es que no entendía lo que Claus le trataba de explicar, ni porque se comportaba así.

Para no soñar de nuevo, porque sabía que el sueño se repetiría o continuaría, se quedó en vela por esa noche, hasta que vio el sol alzarse por las montañas.

Como solía hacer desde hacía tres años, desde que no había nadie para decirle que no existían los fantasmas o los monstruos del armario.

* * *

**Lucas tiene traumas de la infancia :/**

_**Cheers!**_


	4. Untied from Earth, United to Heart

**¡Capítulo 4! Sueños otra vez.**

**Sabes que nunca nada de esta saga me pertenecerá, y eso es triste. (disclaimer).**

**No tengo nada más que decir por ahora.**

* * *

El elemento viscoso que lo cubría lo hacía sentirse seguro. Y aquella mascarilla le suministraba oxígeno. El tubo ascendía hasta el cielo raso de su cápsula. En una mesa cercana se hallaban su vestimenta y sus complementos para el arma del brazo derecho.

En el vidrio veía reflejada la silueta de su cuerpo. Un mechón de cabello rojizo caía sobre su ojo izquierdo. Le daba mucha flojera ordenarlo, de todos modos éste volvería a su posición por el largo y por el elemento líquido que lo contenía. Estaba cansado. Tarareó una canción de la cual sólo recordaba la melodía hasta que se durmió.

_El sueño del enmascarado_

(Imágenes difuminadas y poco claras.)

\- ¿Puedo ir?

\- Por supuesto, cariño, con cuidado, no vayas a despertar a tu hermano.

\- Pero yo quería que fuera conmigo.

\- Sabes que es un dormilón.

Cruzó la puerta, y antes de cerrarla, le escuchó decir:

\- ¡Si no despierta en una hora puedes venir a buscarlo!

Salió corriendo de la casa alegremente.

Jugó toda la mañana. De repente, a lo lejos apareció la silueta de su hermano. Éste lo llamó por su nombre.

\- Ya veo que mamá te ha despertado. – Miró al otro de pies a cabeza. Tenía el pelo húmedo.

\- Me tiró un vaso de agua en la cabeza. Seguramente no había como despertarme…

\- ¿Vamos a jugar?

La mirada de su hermano se iluminó.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos al río!

Y ambos, riendo, se fueron a saltitos, tomados de la mano por la meseta.

* * *

\- ¡No soporto la oscuridad!

\- Bueno, para eso estoy. ¿Ves? No hay ningún monstruo.

El hermano no quiso bajar de la cama.

\- Te vas a mear. Baja.

\- Tengo miedo…

Le ofreció la mano.

\- Tengo una linterna. Si así no temes te la doy.

Pero el niño sólo tomó la mano.

\- …pero contigo ya no tengo miedo.- Una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara.

\- Creí que me habías despertado por las puras.

* * *

El enmascarado despertó sobresaltado, azorado en cierto modo.

\- ?

Tenía el pulso acelerado, o eso marcaba la máquina a la que estaba conectado.

\- ¿Qui-quiénes eran ellos?

Sintió que aumentaban sus dudas y que no hallaba la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

La puerta de entrada se abrió bruscamente. El comandante alzó la vista. El doctor Andonuts entró a la estancia.

\- Vaya que está oscuro aquí.

\- Estaba descansando. Puedes encender la luz.

\- Creo que no lo haré.

El niño no habló más .Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir de nuevo. A los dos minutos los abrió y Andonuts seguía ahí.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- No te veías muy activo, creí que habías tenido un colapso mental.

\- Me haces sentir horrible. No soy ningún bicho al que es necesario molestar para que funcione.

\- No iba a cometer ese error dos veces. No quería interrumpir su ciclo de sueño, pero traigo información del amo Porky.

El comandante puso toda su atención.

\- El amo está organizando al equipo de construcción. Ya tiene los planos de la ciudad.

\- Vale.

\- Esta se llamará "New Pork City". Aún están con los planos del edificio más alto, que contendrá cien pisos. Va a ser la base central. – Andonuts miró su cuaderno. – En el laboratorio quimera siguen con el proyecto. Basados en el lema, han creado una quimera tan bestial que es necesario mantenerla encerrada.

\- No recuerdo ningún lema.

El doctor adoptó una pose posera.

\- "Todas estas criaturas son penosas. Tenemos que hacerlas más chulas. Nuestra máxima será: - ¡Más duro! - ¡Más peligroso! - ¡Más malo!

¡Cogeremos un poco de aquí y de allá para crear cosas nunca vistas! Es el fascinante "Proyecto Quimera". Modifiquemos todo esto sin prisa pero sin pausa."

El comandante lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

\- Ajá…

\- La fábrica de arcillosos está funcionando correctamente. ¿Hizo su revisión?

\- La hago semanal. ¿No lees los reportes acaso?

\- Verdad. Vale, prosigamos. La caja feliz se ha expandido por casi todo el territorio. Solo hay una persona que no la tiene.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Un vaquero llamado Flint.

\- ¿Vive solo?

\- Tiene un hijo. Creo que se llama Lucas.

Hubo un largo silencio. El comandante se hundió en sus pensamientos.

\- "Me suena, me suena, es sólo coincidencia, ¿No?"- Pensó, intranquilo. Lo ocultó con una mirada maquinal.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿El amo no desea nada de mí?

\- ¿…? – El doctor miró incierto por un segundo. - ¡Oh, por supuesto! Te ha dado mucha libertad. Como va a estar metido en lo de la construcción, sólo ha encargado que tengas un entrenamiento de las cinco hasta las diez de la noche, para fortalecerte para las próximas misiones. Lo que he oído es sobre unas agujas del dragón, o algo así. Fassad asegura que eres un elegido y por eso puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué hago en las mañanas?

\- Las pocas tareas que tienes asignadas a esas horas.

\- ¿Algo más? ¿O debo dormir como lirón hasta las cuatro?

\- El amo dice que emplees ese tiempo en aprender cosas. No sé, leer física, aprender a tejer, robótica, cosas así.

\- ¿Me ves cara de querer tejer, Andonuts? ¿Tiene que ver robótica con lana?

\- Sólo el cableado.- Rió el científico. – Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Pero ojo, debes instruirte en algo. Y eso es todo. Que tenga una buena noche, Comandante. Ah, se me olvidaba. ¿Necesita revisión? ¿Ha detectado anormalidades en su funcionamiento?

\- Ahora que lo dices, el canalizador de mi brazo derecho está rarísimo. El cable de alimentación debe estar obstruido.

\- ¿Me permites?

\- Claro.

Mientras el doctor revisaba el arma, le preguntó al chico:

\- ¿Hay algo más que desees contarme?

El enmascarado pensó el modo de explicarlo.

\- Estuve soñando. Con gente que no conozco. Me llamaban por un nombre que no recuerdo.

\- Oh.- Andonuts se sintió acorralado. Sabía que ese día llegaría.

\- Es la segunda vez que sueño con ellos, doc.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. No pienses más en eso, deben ser premoniciones.- Se levantó de su puesto. - Es…normal. Te dejo el cuaderno. Revísalo mañana, creo que tienes tiempo de sobra. Nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos.

Andonuts dejó la sala. El comandante se dejó flotar en el gel, ya más relajado.

\- …- Suspiró largamente. Trató de recordar el nombre del sueño, pero no lo consiguió. Dejó de pensar, tal vez mañana su sistema funcionaría mejor.

Aunque no podía dejar de pensar.

\- "¿Y qué hago con todo este tiempo? Sería un desperdicio flojear."

Una loca idea cruzó su mente. Rió silenciosamente y con maldad.

\- Ya sé que haré para divertirme.

* * *

El doctor, al salir, se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta que se sentó en el suelo.

Sentía culpa. Mucha culpa. Porky le obligó a hacerlo. Dar vida artificial era una aberración. Pensó en aquél chico, mirando al techo blanco.

\- Pierdes tu vida, te hacen implantes mecánicos, te lavan el cerebro y te traen de vuelta del descanso eterno, tratándote como una máquina. Te hice un esclavo sin intimidad, lo perdiste todo…lo lamento tanto, niño…ya no estás ligado a la tierra. Pero – y aquí sonrió sombríamente – tus sueños dicen que aún tienes corazón y sigues siendo la misma alma la que habita ese cuerpo.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar tan lejos. El próximo capítulo se viene lo interesante, en serio.**

**"Y ambos, riendo, se fueron a saltitos, tomados de la mano por la meseta."**

**No me creerías lo que me reí al escribir eso.**

**_Cheers!_**


	5. Chapter 5: El olor del campo

\- ¡Guau!

\- Sé qué hora es, Boney. Iré al colegio, así mandes o no.

\- *olfateo* (¿Otra vez madrugaste?)

Con desgano, se levantó de la cama, se cepilló el pelo, tomó un vaso de leche y ordenó la cama. Con más desgano aún se lavó los dientes y tomó su mochila para irse. Boney se interpuso en el camino.

\- *Gemido* (¿Qué tienes, Lucas? ¿Por qué estás así?)

El niño lo miró entristecido.

\- Se me hace que este día será aburrido.

\- *Jadeo* (Mientes. Flint te enseñó a no mentir. Tuviste una pesadilla.)

\- …Es Claus, Boney…sin él, todos los días son iguales.

Sin alzar la mirada, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo. Respetó todos los cruces de automóviles de ranas. Al llegar, estaban los puercaretos a la entrada.

\- Buen día, comandante.

\- Eh, yo…buenas…

Apresuró el paso para evitar el habla y las preguntas que le seguían.

\- "¿Qué hacen estos soldados en la puerta?"

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡El comandante me ha saludado de vuelta!

\- ¡Debe estar de muy buen humor!

\- ¡Pero si él es muy maaaaloooo…!

Al llegar a la sala, tiró la mochila en la mesa de su puesto y se sentó en la silla. Apoyó la cabeza en la mochila y esperó a alguien.

\- Ah… ¿Por qué nadie llega? Me aburro…

Miró por la ventana y descubrió que había un jaleo más o menos grande.

\- ¿Qué rayos? ¡Están todos afuera!

Efectivamente, todos corrían como locos en el patio. Lucas se asomó, con curiosidad.

Detuvo con la mano a su primo, que pasó corriendo por ahí.

\- ¡Fuel! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

\- ¡Nana dijo que habían alumnos nuevos! Están inscribiéndose en la sala del director.

\- Genial. Pero no le veo la gracia.

Fuel puso su peor cara de odio.

\- Adivina el que provoca tanto revuelo.

Lucas abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

\- No jodas…

\- Exacto. El comandante de la armada porcina.

El niño quedó helado.

\- ¿Q-q-quién dijiste?

\- Ya oíste. El imbécil de ayer, el del casco…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

El profesor los hizo entrar en la sala.

\- Bueno, como sabrán, tenemos tres alumnos nuevos. Aunque ustedes son antiguos por sólo un día. – El profesor soltó una carcajada. Se escuchó un rumor general en la sala. - Silencio. Como les decía, quedan tres puestos. Ustedes deciden con quién se sientan. Luego de eso, haremos pasar a los nuevos. Ya han visto quiénes son, algunos ya se conocen. Eso es todo, decídanlo en paz.- El profesor se retiró del salón.

Se armó un griterío.

\- Yo sé quiénes son. Son Ritchie, Nickel y el Enmascarado.

\- Yo me quiero sentar con Ritchie.

\- ¡Tú, siéntate con el enmascarado!

\- ¡Nooo, me da miedo!

\- ¡Pero si tú quieres ser "Puerkareto"! ¡Serías su subordinado!

\- ¡Los puerkaretos le tienen miedo al comandante!

\- Nana, siéntate tú con él.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¡Hablas mucho!

\- ¡Es verdad, y queremos sentarnos con Ritchie!- Angie y Alle se giraron para mirarla.

\- Oww…- Nana bajó la cabeza.

\- Aunque me paguen no me siento con ese del casco.- Fuel se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pero Fuel… ¿Quién si no…?- Lucas miró alrededor.

\- Hazlo tú.- Angie intercedió a favor de Fuel.

\- P-pero…

\- Nickel no merece un castigo así.

\- Entonces, ¿El orden es…?

\- Ritchie, Angie y Alle van en la primera fila. En la segunda hay que poner a Nickel…

\- ¡Ustedes! – Alle señaló a Fuel, Lucas y al niño porcino. - ¡Uno de ustedes tiene que ir con el comandante!

\- Es obvio que Fuel no…- dijo Angie.

\- El otro tiene mucho miedo. Lucas, podrías ser tú…

\- ¿Yo? Uh…- Miró la mesa. – "Todos le temen…pero yo no soy muy problemático. No creo que me haga lo mismo que a Fuel, si me comporto…tengo que protegerlos, eso diría Claus, o eso creo que diría…"

Alzó la vista y miró a Alle con una sonrisa temblorosa.

\- Está bien. Yo lo haré.

El curso entero suspiró de alivio.

\- Entonces Nickel, Fuel y el chico porcino van en la segunda, y ya sabéis la tercera.

Alle salió de la sala para decirle al profesor lo que ya saben.

Todos tomaron sus puestos. Lucas y Nana estaban sudando frío. Al verlos entrar, aferraron las manos a la silla, esperando lo peor. El enmascarado se sentó en su puesto, al lado de Lucas. Así lo habían decidido, a Nana le espantaba que se sentara a su lado.

Le miraban de reojo. Al parecer estaba sonriendo asesinamente.

\- "Es mi imaginación" – Lucas pensaba, alterado. – "Su presencia es abrumadora…"

\- "Voy a morir, me va a destripar…" Nana evocaba las escenas gore de sus novelas de terror.

Pero el chico en realidad miraba atentamente al profesor.

\- "¿Lo saludo o no?" – Nana empuñó las manos.

\- "¿Le comento algo? A lo mejor me ignora." – Lucas estaba indeciso.

\- "Me va a mandar a la mierda como hizo con Angie".- Nana estaba nerviosa.

\- "Tengo que decirle algo…"- Lucas bajó la mirada.- "Lo que sea.

Estuvieron así diez minutos.

Todos anotaban lo de la pizarra. En eso estaban cuando Lucas sintió un olor familiar. Dulce y muy suave, como el de Hinawa…

Lucas aspiró, y sin pensar, murmuró.

\- Huele a girasol.

El enmascarado se volteó hacia él, mirándolo con cara de asombro.

Lucas se puso colorado y fijó su vista en el cuaderno.

\- "Me va a matar, me va a matar…"

El comandante arrugó la nariz.

\- Tienes razón. Ayer estuve en un campo de esos. – Continuó escribiendo. – Tienes buen olfato. Los puercaretos jamás se han dado cuenta, debes de conocer muy bien esta planta.

Lucas suspiró aliviado.

\- Parece que estabas esperando a que te comiera vivo. No te preocupes. No vine a eso.- Esbozó una sonrisa, cruzando los dedos.

El otro quedó con la boca abierta.

\- "¿Me ha…sonreído…?"- No podía creer que hubiese hecho un chiste frente a sus narices. ¿Era el mismo soldado que ayer, verdad?

Se giró donde Nana. Esta lo miraba con horror.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No sé…

\- Debe estar tramando algo malvado…

* * *

En el recreo, Lucas estaba mareado. Nana hablaba DEMASIADO. Sentía que la cabeza le reventaría del dolor.

\- Tendré que tomarme un ibuprofeno. Se me van a salir los sesos.

\- Ja ja ja. – Angie se rió. – Por eso nadie se quiere sentar con ella.

Caminó solitario por el patio. Para su desgracia, por el dolor de cabeza claro, tenía Física como asignatura siguiente.

Fuel jugaba a la pelota con Nickel. Alle y Angie peinaban muñecas mientras Ritchie consolaba a Nana, que lloraba a torrentes. El chico porcino comía patatas porcinas.

Él caminaba solo.

El enmascarado estaba conversando con los puercaretos de la entrada, pero no se alcanzaba a oír lo que hablaban.

Tocaron la campana para entrar a clases. Entró y se sentó, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos. Al rato notó que una helada mano se posaba en su cabeza. Era Nana.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Sí, mi cabeza duele.

\- Pues córtatela. – Fuel se sentó en su puesto.

\- Calla, plumífero.- Replicó la rubia.

\- Uh, que miedo tú. Lucas, yo creo que Nana-

\- Fuel, cállate. No estoy de ánimo.- Lucas le hizo un gesto de "Basta, ¿Quieres?"

En la clase, Nana no le habló a Lucas para no dañar su ya muy adolorida mente. A éste le agradó su consideración, era mucho más preocupada que otras compañeras suyas que pensaban egoístamente.

En la clase les pasaron guías con materias y ejercicios simples que todos se dedicaron a resolver. Sin embargo, algunos como Nana tenían serios problemas para hacerlos correctamente.

\- Nana, se refleja por donde vino. Es un espejo paralelo, ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¡Claro! Gracias.- Nana guiñó su ojo en aprobación.

Lucas volvió a su guía. Le sorprendió ver al enmascarado de brazos cruzados, mirando la guía con odio. Esta ya había sido resuelta.

\- Esto es muy fácil…no es un desafío para nada.

A los diez minutos, Lucas finalizó la guía. Alzó la vista. Al parecer, nadie había terminado.

\- Hey. – Le susurró Lucas al otro. - ¿Puedo comprobar los resultados con tu guía?

\- Como gustes. – Le alcanzó la guía. Lucas miró los ejercicios. Aparentemente se había equivocado sólo en una reflexión de espejo cóncavo.

\- Hum…

Mientras pensaba en el error, su mente se desvió a otros pensamientos.

"Tienes razón. Ayer estuve en un campo de esos."

Lucas empuñó las manos de rabia. Recordó verlo pisar el girasol que había cortado.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué cortas plantas para destruirlas? No está bien.- Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca, pero ya era muy tarde.

El aludido se giró y lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué sabes que hice ayer?

\- Eh…Uh…Me dijo alguien…

\- ¿Quién?

\- Uh…un amigo.

\- Mientes. No tienes amigos, te he visto solo todo el día. No sabes mentir.

Lucas gruñó ante la acusación, él no era un antisocial ni nada parecido. Bufó su respuesta.

\- Lo dices como si fuera imprescindible.

\- En efecto, lo es, y es facilísimo. ¿Podrías decir si estoy feliz ahora mismo?

Lucas observó el rostro del otro. Sólo pudo comprender que estaba serio, como siempre.

\- No.

\- ¿Y ahora?- Esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa.

\- Ahora sí.

\- Puede ser, pero sólo yo lo sé. La verdad es que no podría estar feliz ahora mismo.

Lucas se sintió azorado.

\- En cambio, si sabes que es mentira, no me creerías aunque pusiese la mejor cara del mundo. Fuel me cae bien, sabes…

El niño pudo descifrar la mentira, pero era éste un ejemplo muy fácil.

\- Era horriblemente fácil y te demoraste en comprenderlo. Eres especial. – dijo en un tono de "especial retrasado mental".

\- Fuel es irritante muchas veces.- Bufó Lucas.

El comandante sonrió con asombro.

\- Pero es primo tuyo. O eso he oído por ahí…

\- Es difícil ponerle los pies en la tierra. Sólo he visto dos personas rebajarlo: tú, y mi hermano.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano?

\- Sí…Tenía uno.

\- …?

\- Hace tres años, ocurrió una tragedia bastante…dolorosa, sabes, perdí a mi mamá…y mi hermano fue a vengar al monstruo que la asesinó. Nunca más le he vuelto a ver.

El comandante adoptó mucha curiosidad por el tema, y sorpresa por la sinceridad del otro.

\- Entonces no sabes si está muerto o perdido.

\- Sé que está vivo.

\- ¿Cómo era él?

\- ¿Físicamente?

\- ¿Puedes describirlo más allá?- El de guantes no pudo reprimir su pregunta, pero de verdad quería saber.

\- Claro. Éramos gemelos, pero nuestro color de ojos y pelo es diferente. Él lo tenía naranja, como una zanahoria, y lo usaba en un peinado igual al mío, pero el copo apuntaba más allá…sí, más a la izquierda. Era de carácter fuerte, a diferencia de mí. Y siempre estaba riendo, que era lo más divertido, de esas risas que te hacen reír a ti también por lo especial que son. Sus ojos eran verdes, como los dragos de la meseta.

\- ¿Era más fuerte que Fuel?

\- Mucho más. Era el más fuerte de los niños del pueblo.

\- Me hubiese gustado conocerlo, así podríamos haber competido en pulseadas.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Lucas evocó el sueño de la noche anterior. Su estómago se hizo un nudo.

\- Retomando el tema… ¿Por qué sabes que hice ayer?- El comandante no olvidaba su objetivo fácilmente.

Lucas se puso nervioso.

\- La verdad es que te vi de casualidad cuando visitaba la tumba de mi madre.

\- Ah…mira, yo ni me fijé. Que despistado.

\- Ahora responde mi pregunta.

\- No hay tiempo.- dijo. La campana del fin de clases sonó largamente. – Bueno, "niño sin nombre", me despido.- Tomó rumbo al final del salón, donde se hallaba la puerta, pero Lucas gritó para que le escuchara.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Mi nombre es Lucas!

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- ¡NO! ¡ME LLAMO LUCAS!

\- ¡Bueno, Lucas, nos vemos mañana!

\- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

El enmascarado lo miró desde la puerta y le gritó:

\- ¡Llámame como prefieras!

Lucas se sentó, pensativo, mientras los papeles volaban a su alrededor y el griterío era enorme.

\- "Uh…yo… ¿Le caí bien? Bueno…

¿Por qué hizo eso con el girasol?"

* * *

**_Cheers!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Tonda Gossa

**Este es un capítulo corto de transición, para entender lo que ocurrirá.**

* * *

\- ¡Oh, esto es tan hermoso!

\- ¡Llora, llora, llora!

El puercareto feroz dio un pape en la cabeza del puercareto que había osado escuchar su monólogo a escondidas y más encima burlarse de él.

\- ¡Vete, cerdo! – Gruñó. Pero el otro puercareto no se volvió a levantar del suelo.

\- Como quieras.

Volvió a mirar el afiche, extremadamente colorido, que anunciaba una gira de 2 grupos musicales.

"¡Por primera y única vez! ¡DCMC y los Runaway Five! ¡Las bandas con más onda en una gira mundial! Entrada: 200 PD VIP: 500 PD. 28 de octubre en la plaza de Tazmilly. ¡No te lo pierdas!"

\- Es en dos semanas más. – El soldado anotó la fecha en su libreta y también que debía comprar la entrada apenas saliera del trabajo.

\- ¿Jake? ¿Qué haces ahí arriba todavía?- Un puercareto subió la escalera y se topó con un desmayado compañero.

\- Te lo puedes llevar si logras levantar su peso. – El puercareto feroz miró con atención lo que iba a hacer el aparecido con el desfallecido. Éste solo atinó a arrastrarlo al piso de abajo.

Al ver que no había nada interesante, se giró a su espacio y tomó la figurita de OJ.

\- Ojalá traigan temas nuevos.- Dijo. Y sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

(En el tablón de anuncios de Tazmilly.)

\- Viene un grupo llamado DCMC junto a otro llamado "Los Runaway Five".

\- ¡Guau!

Lucas miró a Boney.

\- Podríamos ir a verlos, seguro son buenos.

\- *Jadeo*

* * *

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Jake?

El puercareto llamado Jake miró mareado a su compañero.

\- Sí…algo…

Luego empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el otro.

\- No, nada, pero es que es gracioso el afán que tiene el jefe por los DCMC. Sobre todo por el bajista, Lucky.

\- A mí también me gustan los DCMC.

\- ¿Vamos a verlos? Creí que era el único.

\- ¿Qué no decías que el jefe era muy fan?

\- Mira, a mí me gustan porque los escuchaba en el club Titiboo.

\- Yo los he escuchado porque tengo CD.

\- ¿Nunca has ido al Club Titiboo?

\- Nunca trabajé en la fábrica de arcillosos. Me los perdí por trabajar en la Torre del Trueno.

\- Pero este trabajo es más divertido. Puedes hacerles muecas a las anguilas.

Ambos empezaron a sacarle la lengua a los ya mencionados seres, que a decir verdad, no les molestaba en nada lo que éstos pudieran hacerle.

Dos puercaretos más se unieron a la conversa.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Duajwawa. Duy diem. ¿Di dú?

\- No te entiendo un carajo.

\- Perdón. ¿Vas al concierto?

\- ¿Al de Tazmilly?

\- El mismo.

\- No pensaba perdérmelo.

Un puercareto se rió misteriosamente.

\- Sé de alguien a quién no le importa ir, aunque le den 20000 plátanos.

\- ¿Fassad?

El que había reído hizo ruido de trompeta.

\- Acertado. ¡Ñiejejejeje!

\- ¡Oye, oye, una vez vi su cabello! ¡Era de un hermoso color violeta!

Todos lo quedaron mirando.

\- Eh…no dije nada. Olvídenlo.

Continuaron riéndose del buhonero por su buen rato, hasta que una sombra maligna se asomó por detrás de ellos.

La mayoría se dio cuenta y se detuvieron, pero uno seguía imitando la risa del jefe.

\- ¿Qué hay que ya no se ríen?

\- A-atrás tuyo…

\- ¡¿Qué les pasa, pelmazos?! ¡Volved al trabajo! – Fassad estampó un plátano en la cabeza del ingenuo que no había captado a tiempo. - ¡Vamos puercos! ¡Muévanse!- Cada uno regresó a su panel, enfurruñado.

Aun así, se reían por lo bajo del que había recibido zurra.

\- Callaos coño.- El puercareto se sobaba la nariz.

Pero todos se callaron al escuchar al puercareto feroz cantar un tema de los DCMC, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

\- Hey, hey…- el que habló silenció a todos. - ¿Sabéis quién más no irá?

\- ¿Quién?

\- La…la mano derecha del Amo…

Uno suspiró y exclamó.

\- ¿Él? Él escucha dubstep, no Jazz.

Jake se rió con la ocurrencia.

Ahora, en vez de trompetas, había una de sonidos metálicos de baterines y robots obsoletos que acompañaban a los puercaretos que jodían a su manera en vez de trabajar.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, azotando la pared. A través de ella entró el enmascarado, con paso furioso. Los soldados los saludaron, como correspondía.

\- Dejen de perder el tiempo.- Siguió caminando velozmente. Un puercareto se atrevió a preguntarle cuál era su música favorita, a lo cual respondió despectivo:

\- La ópera, soldado periférico. – Luego siguió caminando.

El cuarteto de cerdos empezó a cantar:

"Oh Fortuna

Velut Luna

Status Variabilis..."

El comandante, sin dejar de subir la escalera les gritó.

\- ¡Tropa de imbéciles! ¡¿A qué no sabéis otra canción?!

Todos callaron, pero uno de ellos dijo en voz llorosa:

\- Yo lo amo, comandante…

Jake y los otros se rieron del puercareto, haciéndole señas.

\- No seas marica.

\- Te va a dar por culo si lo deseas, ja ja ja.

\- (Cara de yaranaika).

* * *

\- ¡Pasta queremos! ¡Pasta no tenemos! ¡Pero libertad es lo que lograremos!

\- Sus letras siempre van de pasta.- Suspiró OJ.

\- ¿Y qué pasta quieren? – Preguntó Magic.

\- ¿Con salsa boloñesa?- Lucky afinaba el bajo con dedicación.

\- ¿Pasta base?- Preguntó Shimmy Zmizz, mirando el bajo de Lucky. El resto lo miró como acusándolo.

\- Así que por tu culpa los polis casi nos detienen.

\- No es mi culpa que sea ilegal.- El tecladista se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, no importa. – Gruñó Magic.

\- ¡Espera, yo sé que es! ¡Cantan sobre la masita Play-Do!

Baccio se rió de su chiste, al igual que el resto de los DCMC. Los Runaway Five los miraban con recelo.

\- La juventud de hoy…

\- Es que seguimos pensando que el dinero no lo es todo. – OJ se arregló la chaqueta.

Durante un buen rato, sólo se escuchó el bajo de Lucky, que estaba siendo afinado.

\- Si nos va bien, podríamos hacer un concierto en Valle Saturno.

\- ¿Con los enanitos? No jodas, ese lugar me da angustia.- Magic miró al suelo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No les entiendo un pito, y sus narices me perturban.

Los DCMC rieron hasta desternillarse.

Los Runaway Five los miraban extrañados.

\- Son histéricos, ¿No?- Susurró uno de ellos.

\- Ya lo había notado, genio. Pero las letras de sus canciones pueden tener el uso que necesitamos.

* * *

\- "Buf, estoy roto."- Pensó el enmascarado al terminar su entrenamiento psíquico con Fassad. Éste no había sido muy suavecito que digamos, constantemente había tenido que esquivar cáscaras de plátanos mientras su tutor le hablaba.

Y fue demasiado difícil meterse al agua. El brazo no era compatible con la humedad y Fassad no tranzó en des-equiparlo. Así que se le paraban los pelos con la corriente que recorría su cuerpo.

\- "Maldita agua, te odio."- Gruñía por lo bajo, aguantando la respiración.

De repente, su mente se desinhibió, y recuperó el recorrido a su centro. Salió del agua, sonriendo de complacencia.

\- ¡Lo hice! ¡Sé el nombre, y sé cómo hacerlo!

\- Bien hecho, niño.- Dijo Fassad, y se fue sin más palabras. El comandante esperó a que se fuera para salir del agua y vestirse.

En la noche entró con gusto a la cápsula de fluido extraño. Eso sí, no conciliaba el sueño. En cualquier posición se hallaba incómodo, y estaba rabioso por eso.

\- ¡Estúpido pelo! ¿Qué gracia tiene que se meta en los ojos?

Lo echó atrás en un copo, y al ver el reflejo en el vidrio se rió.

\- Soy un duende con gorro, jajaja…oye, miento…Lucas se peinaba así.

Al recordar, sintió angustia. No sabía por qué.

\- Él sudaba, y esa expresión de miedo…cobarde…

Suspiró con burla.

\- Todos me tienen miedo. Sé que nadie sabe lo que he pasado, y no permitiría que un mocoso estúpido pasase sobre mí.

Se puso en postura fetal y gruñó con desdén.

\- Ya todos lo hicieron, pero era un sumiso indefenso. Por eso soy un monstruo, y Lucas…

…Lucas tenía miedo por eso…

…pero no dudó en hablarme.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Es que soy llamativo, así como una curiosidad? Hijo de puta.

El comandante gruñó de nuevo.

\- O…tal vez le caigo bien…sí…puede ser eso…

¿Le agradé?

En su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, por la falta de costumbre y práctica.

\- No suelo relacionarme así, pero podría asegurar que es lo segundo. Sí…como no… nadie quiere ser mi amigo.

Bueno, él sí…

…¿Él sí?

* * *

**_Cheers!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Como calles en un mapa

**Este capítulo salió un poco largo, en compensación del anterior.**

**Mi hermano lo dijo, entonces pongo su opinión aquí:**

**"Esto está un poco bromance".**

**Bueno. Lo quieras creer. Gracias a todos los que hicieron review, me animan mucho. A los que esto los inspira , a los que creen que Masked man es depresivo, y a la niña fujoshi (Morí con ese comentario), gracias del corazón.**

**Les puse nombres a los puercaretos, para identificarlos. El resto, todo es de Nintendo.**

* * *

Lucas hizo lo de todos los días y salió de casa para ir al colegio. Lo mismo de ayer. Los puercaretos lo saludaron.

\- ¡Buenos días comandante!

\- ¿Qué tienen de buenos?- Refunfuñó Lucas entrando al recinto.

Los soldados lo miraron en silencio.

Entró a la sala y tiró la mochila en su puesto. Se sentó y saludó a los que se acercaban a él, pero había algo en lo que no dejaba de pensar.

\- "¿Vendrá el nuevo hoy? No lo he visto aún."

Miró la ventana y notó que algo andaba raro.

En el patio se veía un escombro quemado, y la punta de un edificio, oh, pero sin la punta, el escombro era la punta. Los profesores (escasos profesores) se reunían alrededor, pero no supo a qué cuento venía el comandante hablando con el director.

Salió corriendo de la sala desaforadamente, sin saber qué le impulsaba a hacer eso, sólo quería llegar allá de una vez.

\- ¡…no podemos costearlo! Este colegio es de la comunidad, no hay dinero por detrás, excepto de la comunidad.

\- Antes de eso, diría yo, deberíamos reconstruir el ala.- El profesor señaló la parte dañada del edificio, destruida por un rayo.

\- Así no funcionará.- el enmascarado negó con la cabeza.- Debes esperar que la tormenta termine, luego limpias el patio…

\- Es tu culpa, traes la desgracia.

\- Hey, yo no manejo eso. Y tampoco es castigo divino, profesor. Es porque no tienen una caja de luz.

\- No encuentro otra solución.- Wess, como anciano de la comunidad, también estaba presente.- No es la idea poner una caja de la felicidad aquí, es una escuela.

\- Parece que esta escuela no pasará del mes…

\- Hagan lo que digo, un pararrayos es lo que necesitan.

\- ¿Para rayos?

\- ¿Qué es eso?

El comandante se dio una palmada en la frente.

\- Verdad que sois paletos.- murmuró enfadado.- Es un instrumento que atrae un rayo ionizando el aire para desviar la descarga a la tierra.

\- Puedes ser más lento, así entiendo.

\- ¿Se lo dibujo? Deme un lápiz.

El profesor se lo pasó y el comandante rayó en el suelo.

\- Es un mástil metálico con un cabezal que sobresale del edificio, para que capte el rayo. El cabezal va unido a tierra por un cable de cobre, que es un conductor. Para que tome a tierra debe haber unas picas de metal que hagan de electrodos. Debéis buscar bien el ángulo del cabezal, de éste depende el radio de protección.

Los presentes quedaron como WTF?

El enmascarado se enfadó más.

\- Pones un bastón de metal en la punta del edificio por lo que la corriente va a tierra, y no causa mayores daños…- Suspiró odiosamente.

\- Yo entiendo a lo que te refieres. Es parecido a la razón de porqué caen los rayos en los árboles altos.- Lucas se hizo oír entre los presentes.

El comandante se giró, y una sonrisa se esbozó en su duro rostro.

\- ¡Lucas! – El enmascarado lo abrazó fraternalmente, con alegría.- ¡Es hermoso que al fin alguien me comprenda! Mira que nadie parece hacerlo, por amor del dragón…

El niño se había alegrado, pero estaba sorprendido con la extraña reacción del aparente mayor. Abrazaba fuerte.

\- Basta…no respiro…

\- Lo siento…- lo soltó con igual brusquedad.

Este acto insólito no pasó desapercibido a ojos de los adultos. El sólo hecho de que el comandante sonriera era un milagro.

\- Va a llover.- murmuró un profesor, perturbado.

\- Creí que no vendrías.- dijo Lucas tímidamente, ya que en realidad no esperaba un saludo así.

El otro lo miró con sorpresa, pero antes de poder preguntar algo Wess consultó:

\- ¿Sabes hacer un pararrayos?- El mecha asintió con seguridad.

\- Podría darle las instrucciones a Bronson, él trabaja en metalúrgica.- Lucas metió la cuchara al ver la indecisión de los demás.

\- ¿Tendrá las ganas?- Wess miró al hijo de Flint con severa actitud.

\- Seguro. Es su trabajo, y ya que está libre, lo hará con gusto. Además, aprenderá algo nuevo.- Lucas sonrió ampliamente.

El niño y el de guantes dieron por zanjado el tema y tomaron rumbo a la sala.

Los de la sala los vieron entrar juntos, sobra decir la sorpresa de los niños, quizá que cosas horribles pasaban por sus infantiles y terribles mentes.

\- "¿Qué…?"- Nana tenía la boca abierta.

\- "Desgraciado."- Fuel echaba puteadas internas.

\- "Seguramente amenazó a Lucas, oh no…"- Angie lucía apesadumbrada.

\- "¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien?"- El chico porcino seguía comiendo papas fritas.

Ambos se sentaron. Fuel no dejaba de espiarlos por el rabillo del ojo, Lucas rió con un comentario del enmascarado, lo cual hizo retorcerse de rabia al sobrino de Flint.

\- "Lucas, traidor hipócrita."- Pensó, con su corazón lleno de odio hacia la mano derecha de Porky.

* * *

\- Me estabas esperando, ¿O algo así habías dicho?

\- S-sí…- Lucas miró a la mesa, nervioso. No sabía la reacción que el otro tendría.

\- Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo.- Gruñó con falso enojo. Lo tomó del mentón suavemente y alzó su rostro al de él, pero Lucas evitó su mirada. Su boca se hizo una mueca inconscientemente.

\- Oye, no soy el cuco, no te comeré porque no viene a eso.

El menor alzó la mirada lentamente hasta toparla con la del comandante. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban en la sombra que el casco hacía.

\- Así está mejor.- Sonrió con satisfacción antes de soltarlo. Lucas continuó mirando, pero estaba colorado hasta las orejas. El mayor rió de un modo bastante sarcástico.- Disfruta de la vista, no cobro. Excepto al resto, esos tontos no tienen nada que mirar.- Miró alrededor, captando in fraganti a sus compañeros mirándolo.- ¿Qué miran? Vuelvan a lo suyo, no tienen nada que hacer conmigo.

Atemorizados, los otros niños hicieron caso a la amenaza sutilmente directa del cyborg.

\- Vaya, pero que alivio. No me gustan ellos.

\- ¿Qué miraban?

\- Seguramente tenían miedo de que te hiciera algo. No importa, cualquiera pensaría eso después de lo de anteayer.- Se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca.

\- No me importa que crean los demás, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Cada uno elige a sus amigos, ¿No?

\- "¿Qué? ¿Trató de decirme que…?"- Pensó rápidamente.- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el mayor desentendidamente.

\- ¿No quieres ser mi amigo?- Lucas, al ver la mirada de extrañeza del otro, bufó molesto.- ¿Tengo el pelo pintado que me miras así?

\- No, no es eso. ¿Hablas en serio?- Su mirada se iluminó.

\- ¿Se puede hablar en broma sobre algo así?

\- Sí se puede.

\- Yo hablaba en serio.

El comandante sonrió, mirando el suelo.

\- Está bien. Seamos amigos.- Esas palabras sonaron raras en su boca, como secas y arrastradas. Lo atribuyó a que nunca las había pronunciado antes.

\- Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo.- Lucas siseó.

El mayor se rió y lo increpó.

\- Hey, que yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí.

\- No es cierto, tramposo…no estás en tu cargo ahora...

Lucas le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, amistoso pero fuerte. El otro alzó la mano, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

\- Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

\- No lo sientas.

Cuando tocaron la campana de recreo, el de casco y el de pelo en copo salieron al patio, hablando de cosas aleatorias.

En cierto momento, el comandante se excusó un rato porque tenía que decirle algo importante al director sobre las tormentas eléctricas.

Lucas quedó solo, así que aprovechó de ir al baño, porque estaba que se hacía. Cuando salió, notoriamente aliviado, se dio unas vueltas por el patio caminando. En una de esas, alguien lo detuvo por la espalda.

Era Fuel.

Su cara era de desagrado, rabia y desprecio, incluso celos. El rubio se extrañó con la actitud de su primo.

\- ¿Fuel?

El otro no respondió.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No sé cómo tienes el descaro de preguntarlo. Eres un traidor de los peores.

\- No sé por qué me dices eso.- Lucas sintió angustia ante sus palabras.

Fuel lo miró con una sonrisa desagradable.

\- Así que sois amigos, tú y el otro estúpido.

\- ¡Fuel, no seas así! Él no es como tú crees.

\- No me sorprende que pienses eso. Él es cautivador cuando se lo propone, de eso ya me di cuenta. Lucas, ¿No te das cuenta de cuando algo es una trampa, de que te está engañando?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Si no quieres entender, es tu problema.

\- ¡Fuel, sé directo conmigo!

\- ¿No te extraña que sea tan amigable contigo? ¿Qué se interese en alguien?

\- Podría ser cualquiera. Y el que lo atacó fuiste tú, él sólo defendió su posición.

\- Ignoró a Angie, por amor de…¿Acaso ha hablado con alguien más? ¿Has visto que hable con alguien más?

\- No pero…

\- ¿No pero qué?- Fuel lo cortó.- Debe tener órdenes de hacerlo. Es un soldado. Sé que has tenido problemas con gente de Porky, no me sorprendería que te esté buscando por lo de Fassad.

\- No te preocupas por mí. Estás molesto porque lo odias, ésa es tu razón.

\- Mi razón es otra.- gruñó Fuel. – Es una promesa que hice hace tiempo…

El enmascarado llegó en ese momento. Miró vacíamente al castaño y luego le dijo a Lucas "Vamos."

El niño quiso seguirlo, pero Fuel lo jaló del brazo bruscamente. Lucas trató de zafarse.

\- No terminamos de hablar aún.

\- Suéltame ahora, Fuel.

El comandante, alterado, empujó a Fuel, interponiéndose entre ambos.

\- Déjalo, no quiere seguir hablando.- Puso su peor cara de malhumor.

\- ¡Lucas, me sorprende que seas tan traidor!

\- ¿Es tan malo hacer nuevos amigos?- Lucas estaba que lloraba.

\- ¡Con él, sí!

\- Fuel…si tanto te importase…- Lucas lo miró por encima del comandante.-…no me hubieses permitido sentarme con él, desde un principio…

Fuel no halló como responderle.

El soldado y el niño se alejaron, sin voltearse a mirar al castaño. Éste, al verlos irse, les gritó:

\- ¡Después no andes llorando, Lucas! ¡Yo te lo dije ya!

El comandante gritó también, sin voltearse siquiera:

\- ¡Nunca lo haré llorar como tú acabas de hacer!

Efectivamente, el menor lloraba desconsolado. El cyborg sacó un pañuelo y se lo tendió. El aludido se detuvo para sonarse. En ese momento, el enmascarado se dirigió a Fuel, enrabiado.

\- ¡Debería importarte un carajo lo que los demás hagan! ¡Y tampoco es de tu incumbencia mi trabajo, ni sabes lo que hago!

Fuel sonrió descaradamente.

\- Da igual…todos sois títeres del cerdo. En especial tú, su soldadito de plomo, a merced de un rey bufón.

El otro lo miró con ira.

\- ¿No comprendes, verdad? Tu rey cerdo necesitaba un soldado hábil para engañar a los ignorantes. Pero todos ustedes son iguales, no tienen autonomía.- El enmascarado no podía creer lo que oía.- Aunque eso es esperable de alguien que no es humano.

El aludido veía en rojo a esas alturas. Tomó postura de ataque y apuntó el cañón hacia Fuel.

\- ¡Bastardo de mierda!- Gritó, disparando el arma.

Lucas desvió el cañón a tiempo, el disparo fue a caer en un árbol del bosque, incendiándolo.

\- ¡BASTA!- Lucas estaba enojadísimo.- ¡Cállense, imbéciles, me tienen HARTO con su maldita pelea!

Fuel y el otro lo miraron asombrados.

Nunca le habían visto tan enfurecido.

\- ¡Son unos desgraciados, mira que pelear como unos malditos bárbaros! ¡Idiotas, yo sé que m****a elijo, no se metan en mis asuntos, parecéis unos pu***! ¡Fuel y la recon*********!

Los mayores no se la podían creer. Tal cantidad de insultos…

\- Fuel, yo elijo a mis amigos, deja el papel sobreprotector, que te lo tomas demasiado a pecho, Claus te lo pidió, ya sé, pero no así. ¡Puedes decírmelo fuera del colegio, y en mejor tono! ¡Y tú, no uses armas aquí, te suspenderán, cualquiera lo sabe! ¡No sean como pólvora, contrólense! ¡Idiotas!

Lucas se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Fuel y el comandante se miraron desafiantes.

\- Esto aún no termina.

\- Lo mismo digo, pero Lucas ya lo zanjó, así que no me incumbe seguir contigo.- El comandante bufó, y se fue con un humor de perros.

Como tempestad entró a la sala. Lucas estaba ahí, sentado en su puesto, con cara enfurruñada. Nana lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- Lucas.- murmuró el comandante.

El aludido lo miró, en silencio.

\- Fui donde el director, y le hablé del tema. Pero luego me encontré con "esto".- el "esto" lo dijo con asco.

\- …- Lucas se levantó de su puesto.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Lucas no me quiere decir nada.- Nana preguntó al comandante.

\- Peleó con Fuel por mi culpa.- dijo desanimado. La rubia primero creyó que había hablado Lucas, pero luego vio que fue el enmascarado. Esto la tupió por completo.

Lucas salió de la sala, el otro lo siguió.

\- ¡Lucas, espérame!

El otro no lo esperó.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo el mayor.

Lucas se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué?- se giró a mirar a su compañero.

\- Dije "lo siento".

Lucas apoyó su mano en el hombro del enmascarado.

\- No fue tu culpa. Fuel siempre es así, no importa el que sea. Pero te odia, y mucho.

\- No te preocupes, lo odio más por hacerte llorar, siendo que es mayor que tú.

\- No debí dejar que te hablara así.

\- No fue tanto.

\- Tal vez, pero querías matarlo.

\- …- Definitivamente, no halló respuesta a eso.

\- …

\- En cierto modo, él tiene razón. No puedo desobedecer a Porky, pero es que tengo mis deberes con él…no debería venir a esta escuela, ¿Sabes? Es malo que venga aquí. Me sentía solo, sin embargo…creo que me calza perfecto la historia del soldadito de plomo, por desgracia.

\- No es cierto.- Lucas lo zamarreó.- No digas eso, porque no estás solo. Me tienes a mí.- Sonrió ampliamente.

\- Ah…- El enmascarado sonrió también, sintiendo calidez en su corazón.- Entonces, ¿Eres mi bailarina?

Lucas se puso rojo y lo empujó con una mano, amistosamente.

\- ¡NO! Por Dios, que no sé cuándo bromeas o dices la verdad.

\- Estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- No, tonto, no sé bailar. Tampoco canto. Maldición, primero me meto en problemas y peleas y te insulto y luego vienes y me pides algo así…

\- Vale, vale, no te pongas así, estaba bromeando.

\- Más te vale.- Gruñó el rubio.

El enmascarado le desordenó el cabello con una mano. Lucas rió, un poco desorientado con el gesto.

\- Ahora debes peinarte, pareces recién levantado.

\- No jodas, me costó peinarme hoy…

* * *

Los puercaretas seguían haciendo de las suyas. Fue tanto, que el puercareto feroz los agarró a panfletazos DCMC.

\- ¡Fuera, bastardos, trabajad en lo suyo!

Mejor se detuvieron, pero siguieron con el coronel. Éste no se inmutó con nada, pero cuando le mancharon su capa con sopa de puerco fideos ardió Troya.

Salieron corriendo antes de morir. Soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra.

Lesearon con pelucas moradas, riéndose de Fassad, hasta que el parodiado Magipsy los hizo arrastrarse por el suelo, con cáscaras de plátano incluidas.

Pero cuando apareció el comandante, surgió la expectación. Sólo los valientes se atrevían a decirle algo estando él presente.

\- Comandante, le tenemos una canción.

\- "Fígaro-"- alcanzó a cantar uno cuando el chico lo abofeteó,

*slap* *slap* *slap*.

Luego subió la escalera, sin decir nada más.

\- Jake.- Susurró uno.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por favor, nunca más hagamos esto.

\- Sí…nos van a vetar.

* * *

\- ¡No entiendo Física!- Nana se tironeaba el pelo con desesperación.

Lucas la miró cansado. Le dolía la cabeza, la rubia hablaba mucho, se sentía revuelto.

El enmascarado la miraba de reojo, él ya había terminado la guía. Hacía girar un lápiz entre sus dedos, aburrido.

\- ¿Qué hago?- murmuraba la del cintillo, preocupada.

El de camiseta a rayas se sentía enfermo.

\- ¿Cómo se devuelve el rayo?- Nana suspiraba penosamente.

Siguió lloriqueando un rato más, hasta que la mano derecha de Porky no aguantó el estrés un segundo más.

\- ¿Quieres CALLARTE? Me estás haciendo tragar hiel de lo desesperante que eres.-Pasó por arriba de Lucas y alcanzó la guía, para ver el ejercicio. La tiró de vuelta.- El puto rayo se devuelve al puto foco, ¿Vale?

Nana casi sufre un infarto. Fue tan repentino que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

\- Ya.- gimió con miedo.

Lucas se reía.

\- Quedaste pegada al techo.

\- Pídeme ayuda para la próxima, prefiero eso antes de escucharte llorar todo el jodido día.

\- Sois malos conmigo.- Nana estaba casi llorando.

\- No, no sabes lo que es maldad.- Dijo Lucas, consolándola.

\- Seré malo contigo si sigues llorando como una magdalena cualquiera.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué esa cara?- El de converse amarillas lo miraba fijamente.

\- Es la puta cara que siempre tengo, ¿No ves?

\- Y así me retas por no mirarte.

El de guantes blancos alzó la vista con cara de aburrido.

\- Voy a morir de aburrición en la tarde.

\- No seas burro, para que no te aburras.- Lucas rió, pero el otro no lo hizo.

\- Oye.- Hizo que el dirigente de los puercaretos le prestara atención.- Si tomas las cosas con paciencia y buen humor, te la pasarás muy bien.

\- No digas.

\- Sí digo.- remedó el rubio al mayor.

\- No.

\- Sí.- Lucas le sacó la lengua.

\- Tan infantil…

\- Eres más serio que un médico.

\- No. Los médicos son chistosos a su modo.

\- ¿Cómo, ocultando orejas en las mochilas de sus compañeros? Eso es morboso.

\- Es genial. Yo una vez oculté una tripa debajo de la mesa de Andonuts, que es el que me hace revisiones. Él se rió y luego me reprendió porque era de un ejemplar muy difícil de conseguir.

Masked Man apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

Lucas pensó en cómo animarlo. Tenía las manos heladas, así que se fue por detrás y le puso una mano en el cuello.

Éste le apartó bruscamente con un manotazo.

\- No hagas eso. Es como un ataque por la espalda, y no reacciono de buena manera.

El enmascarado tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Lucas sonrió socarronamente.

\- Pero ya estás despierto.

El atacado empezó a putear en voz baja.

\- *Refunfuño*

Nana reía silenciosamente en su puesto.

\- Karma.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres moverte del puñetero camino?

\- *Nerviosismo* C-claro Coronel *oink oink*

El Coronel Puercareto pasó con parsimonia. El cerdo que se había apartado lo miró por la espalda. La hermosa capa del coronel tenía una mancha gigante café de puerco fideos.

El puercareto se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al pasar al lado de Hyugan le murmuró:

\- ¿Quieres hacer travesuras hoy?

El aludido suspiró con tristeza.

\- Verás…le he prometido a Jake que no seguiríamos. Es demasiado peligroso.

\- Pe-pero…- el puercareto se sintió desolado.- Hoy es viernes…día de pachanga…por favor, quiero molestar al comandante.

\- Tienes algo con el comandante, ¿Eh? No quiero, sabes que el otro día me dio de cachetadas que ni te cuento como me quedó la trompa.

\- Está bien. Yo sólo quería divertirme un rato.

El soldado se fue a su puesto de trabajo, con notoria tristeza.

El coronel estaba aliviado de no tener que forzar a todos sus trabajadores a dejar de hacer bromas pesadas.

Fassad cruzó por aquella sala sin siquiera mirar alrededor.

Un portazo anunció la entrada del comandante. Los soldados estaban con la cabeza gacha. La mano derecha del mandamás pasó por el lado de cada uno con rostro serio.

\- "Owww…"- pensó Jake.

\- "Puerca vida."- otro puercareto pensó.

\- "¿Por qué? Me muero de no hacerlo…"- Hyugan estaba que se deprimía.

A la altura del primer peldaño, el comandante se detuvo y miró atrás. Recordó a su amigo, y en sus palabras para animarlo.

\- Lucen tristes hoy.- Anunció en voz alta. Paciencia…- Hoy es viernes.

Ninguno respondió.

\- Bueno…seguro quieren cantar.- Sonrió con sardonia. Buen humor.

Tomó aire y exhaló, cantando a lo que daban sus pulmones:

\- "La donna é móbile

Qual piuma al vento

Muta d' accento

E di Pensiero…"

Los soldados alzaron la vista, sorprendidos. Sí, definitivamente esa voz infantil correspondía a la de su comandante.

\- Señor…

Empezaron a gritar como enfermos, hasta bailaban. Hyugan continuó la canción:

"Sempre un a mabile

Leggiandro viso

In pianto o in riso

É mensognero."

El joven y el puercareto se miraron y a dúo completaron la canción.

"La donna é mobile

Qual piuma al vento

Muta d' accento…

E di pensier,

E di pensier,

E di pensier!"

Un puercareto le dio una palmada en la espalda a Hyugan.

\- No sabía que cantabas bien.

Jake celebraba con aplausos.

\- ¡Cante otra, Comandante!

El aludido sonrió trolero.

\- El dubstep no se canta, porque no es canción.

Uno de los soldados miró desaprobadoramente a sus amigos.

\- ¡Sabía que escuchaba dubstep!

\- ¡Duh, el comandante jamás dijo que escuchaba dubstep!

\- ¡Si lo dijo es por algo!

\- ¡Electro House!

\- Nooooo…

El comandante sonrió divertido. Alzó la mano y se despidió de ellos.

\- Felices viernes, soldados.

\- ¡Feliz viernes, Comandante!- Gritaron todos al unísono, felices.

\- ¡Yo lo amo, Comandante!

\- Rize, para de decir eso, marica de mierda.

\- Es que me encanta.

\- Oh Rize, besémonos, muack muack.- Jake se burló del otro, pero Rize le puso la mejilla.

\- Oh, se le hizo, cobarde.- El resto de los presentes se rieron. Los soldados siempre se reían de esos juegos estúpidos, pero el comandante no estaba acostumbrado, así que se sonrojó al escuchar a uno de sus soldados decir que lo amaba.

\- ¡Al que sea que vuelva a decir eso lo destituyo, no se dicen esas cosas del Comandante!- el Coronel vociferaba contra los puercaretos.

\- Pero si estamos bromeando.

\- No se les paga por jugar, zonzos. Al trabajo, ya.

\- Al menos el Comandante es más divertido que usted.

\- Repite eso, chivato…

\- Nada, señor.

Al pasar el rato, se escuchó a alguien gritar.

\- ¡También lo amo a usted, Coronel!

Luego se escuchó al resto explotar en carcajadas.

El comandante se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su entrenamiento diario con Fassad.

* * *

Lucas se despertó, gritando.

\- ¡No, no lo sé!

Flint se revolvió en su cama y gruñó.

\- mmm.- Luego siguió durmiendo.

El niño se secó el sudor frío. Había tenido una pseudo-pesadilla.

Siempre las tenía.

_*Sueño de Lucas (1era persona)*_

"- Pst, Lucas.- susurró Duster, el hijo de Wess.- Te ves pésimo con esa máscara.

Estaba enojado de que me dijera eso.

\- Mi máscara está bien.

\- Pareces pollo.

Estaba solo, como siempre. Todos tenían a su pareja, menos yo. Me hacía falta Claus. Lo extraño mucho.

Alguien me tomó de la mano y me hizo girar sobre mí mismo hasta marearme.

\- ¡No pares, sigue, sigue! ¡No pares, sigue, sigue!- Era un fantasma amigo.- Ahora te dejo, compañero, un pastelillo podrido espera por mí.- Y se fue, así, sin más.

Tuve que ir a vomitar a una esquina. Luego de eso miré atrás.

\- ¿Te sientes mal, Lucas?- Mi amigo me miraba con esos ojos tan terribles.- Podrías haber ido al baño, ahora lo dejaste todo sucio.

Él vestía de soldado. Me tendió la mano, sonriendo.

\- Dijiste que no sabías bailar, pero quiero enseñarte a hacerlo. Es importante, me avergonzarías ante nuestros antepasados. Ya es suficiente con esa horrible máscara de pollo que tienes puesta.

\- Oye, no digas eso. Tengo el estómago revuelto y dices estupideces. De todos modos, es una máscara de médico del medioevo, no un pollo.

\- Seguramente un fantasma travieso te tiró un gas en la cara. Vamos, mocoso, dame la mano.

Le di la mano y le increpé:

\- No soy un mocoso.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarte?

\- Tengo suficiente autocrítica.

\- Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

Sonaba una horrible música de fondo, pero mi compañero la bailaba como un vals.

\- Soy Lucas, hijo de Flint, mi madre fue Hinawa y mi pueblo natal es Tazmilly.

Mi amigo sonrió.

\- Es chistoso.

\- ¿Qué es chistoso?

\- Que te creas eso. Nada es lo que parece. Tu vida, y la de los demás, fueron planeadas.

Miré alrededor.

\- Fíjate en ella.- Señaló a una pelirrosa.- Su máscara es femenina.- Luego señaló a su acompañante, Duster.- Su máscara representa seguridad.- Luego señaló a Fuel.- Ese primo tuyo anda de bufón, pero no da risa ni de madres. Algo bueno que se le rescate.- dijo, riendo con sorna.

\- ¿Qué me dices de mí? ¿O lo que tú representas?

\- Viniste de pollo, pero realmente representa lo que eres.

\- No sé mentir.

\- Lo sé, eso me gusta. Todos me han engañado. Debí haberme vestido de marioneta, ¿No te parece? Mi única razón de ser es servir a un bufón.

\- Nadie nació para servir…

\- No. Pero aun así lo hago. Ustedes llegaron a Tazmilly y asumieron nuevos nombres, nuevos roles y nuevas vidas. Nada es real.

\- No es cierto. Nuestros padres nos amaron, y siguen haciéndolo.

\- Nadie se preocupó por mí. Si fallo una misión, mis subordinados me abandonarán, porque soy nada, todos los días debo sentir cómo el mundo me deja caer. Esa es mi creencia. Sabes que todos actuamos. Si quieres la verdad, Lucas, busca el huevo de luz. Ahí está tu centro, y el de los demás.

Un fantasma gritó emocionado.

\- ¡Ya es hora! ¡Quitaos las máscaras!

Todos los presentes se la quitaron, menos mi amigo.

\- ¿Por qué no te la sacas?- dije, quitándomela.

\- Porque yo no puedo elegir otro destino. Yo no cambio.

No le hice caso. Acerqué mis manos a su rostro.

\- No quiero que veas lo que me hicieron.- Trató de apartarse, pero tomé el casco. No me atreví a quitárselo.

Él tomó mis manos y las envolvió en las suyas, mirándome con dolor.

\- Tú tampoco quieres ver, porque sabes que te dolerá.

Traté de quitárselo, pero me detuvo con sus manos. Me abrazó y murmuró:

\- Por favor…no lo hagas…

Estaba llorando. Yo también lloraba.

\- Sabes quién soy. No necesitas descubrir mi rostro para saber lo que contengo.

\- ¡No, No lo sé!- Grité, llorando desconsolado."

*Fin del sueño*

Lucas se echó a llorar, sin saber por qué. Se sorbió en silencio, para no despertar a Flint.

* * *

*En la tarde del mismo día*

(Casa de Lighter)

\- ¡Fuel, deja de ver eso y haz tus tareas!- El padre de Fuel estaba furioso.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. *Refunfuño*

Fuel tomó sus cuadernos y se sentó frente a la mesa a hacer sus tareas.

Seguía pensando en la serie de TV que estaba observando. Cuando su padre se fue se desparramó en la silla.

Le hubiera gustado seguir viendo tele, pero mejor terminaba de hacer las tareas rapidito y luego encendía la caja de la felicidad. Menos mal que era una materia fácil: Física.

Bueno, para él. A Nana y Angie les costaba montón.

Él ayudaba a Angie, pero no recordaba si alguien ayudaba a Nana.

Ah, verdad. El nuevo lo hacía. Se sintió podrido de pensar en eso.

\- "Lucas, lo siento…pero heriste mi orgullo..."- pensó con molestia.- "Claus me indicó claramente que debía protegerte, pero no haces nada por ayudarme. Ahora que lo pienso…es tan raro que con la llegada de los puercaretas él se haya perdido…bueno, Lucas suele ser correcto, ¿Por qué hace esto?"

Fuel apretó los puños.

\- "El del casco…qué hijoputa…"

* * *

**Sábado:**

(Correr en el túnel es divertido)

Lucas miraba el túnel del tren. Debía hacerlo, Wess se lo había pedido como un favor. Sabía lo que se sentía perder un pariente, así que estaba decidido a ayudar al anciano. Era amigo de su abuelo, también.

Al momento de entrar en el túnel, un hombre igualito a Míster T lo sacó de un alita - No hagas eso. He salvado tu vida.

Quedó mareado. Luego volvió a intentarlo. Míster T se le acercó.

\- Parece que no me harás caso. Vas bajo tu propio riesgo.- y le dio un mapa ferroviario. - Ten cuidado con los trenes…son lo más peligroso ahí dentro.

Lucas incursionó en el túnel ferroviario con Boney. No había nadie, excepto unas setas móviles liosas y champi-chuchos, que no fueron problema para ellos dos.

\- ¡Guau, guau! (¡No son rivales, estas quimeras!)

Lucas reía.

\- ¿Viste como salió corriendo? ¿Desde cuándo los champiñones tienen pies? Asdajasdasjas…

Investigaron el lugar, con cuidado de no ir por la línea del tren, hasta llegar a un claro. Todo tenía un brillo sobrenatural ahí, las mariposas…

…y unas ropas de mujer tiradas.

Boney las olfateó, curioso. Lucas subió una escalera y el can lo siguió. Al llegar arriba, había un agua termal y en ella, al parecer un hombre de cabello rosado.

Boney se lanzó al agua. Lucas se desvistió y lo siguió para sacarlo de ahí. El can olfateaba interesado. El niño se acercó al desconocido. Éste se dio vuelta y exclamó:

\- ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Me has pillado desnuda!

Lucas se sonrió, tratando de aguantar una carcajada.

\- No te rías, niño. OH, ¿No eres ese niño al que conocí en casa de Aeolia hace tres años?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Te acuerdas? Dijiste que ibas a la meseta Drago para vengar a tu madre…

El niño sintió una punzada. Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no eras tú? ¿En serio? Qué raro. Entonces me presento. Soy Ionia, una de las Magipsis. Esta es una colonia de mariposas mágicas. Siempre vengo aquí a relajarme tras agotar mis poderes PSI. ¿Tú también vienes a restaurarlos?

\- No sé ni lo que es un PSI.

\- ¿Nunca has oído hablar del PSI?...Pues es extraño, porque siento un gran poder mágico en tu interior.

Lucas se sonrosó violentamente. Ionia lo hizo darle la espalda.

\- …Espera. Aguanta un segundín de nada.

* * *

Lucas tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza, aguantando.

\- ¡No te rindas!

Al niño se le iba el aliento, pero no podía recuperarlo tampoco.

\- ¡Aguanta un poco más!

Deseaba que terminara, ya…no podía más.

\- ¡Vengaaa!

Tal era la tensión que apretaba los dientes.

\- ¡Un pelín más!

Ya no lo soportaba.

\- ¡Lis-to!

Lucas salió del agua, inhalando con fuerza. Aún jadeando, nadó a la orilla. Sintió algo despertar en él, un misterioso poder parecía haber surgido de lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- ¡Oh, madre mía! ¡No me lo puedo creer! *Gritito* ¡Puedes usar PK Love! ¡Ni siquiera las Magipsis podemos dominarlo! ¡Míralo, y parecías bobo!

\- ¬ ¬ '- "Gran cumplido", pensó Lucas.

\- No sé de dónde vienes ni a dónde te diriges, pero quizás volvamos a vernos.

\- Tal vez. Estoy buscando a Duster, el hijo de Wess. Oí rumores de que trabaja en el Club Titiboo. ¿Es por este camino?

Ionia sonrió.

\- Sí, niño.

*Flashback de Lucas*

\- Oí a Jackie decir que hay un bajista en el club Titiboo que es clavado a Duster. Pero no están seguros si lo es de verdad.

Wess caminó ansiosamente por la habitación.

\- Me pregunto si es mi zoquete…pero no puedo ir a investigar. Fassad y los suyos me tienen en la mira.

*Fin Flashback*

\- Entonces, continuaré mi camino. Debo encontrarlo.

\- Luces muy seguro.

\- Es una corazonada.- Lucas se vestía, pero se detuvo al oír la respuesta.

\- Siempre debes seguir a tu corazón. Él te dirá lo que hay que hacer.

\- Es riesgoso seguir corazonadas.

\- Los riesgos son parte de la vida.

Lucas suspiró. Pensó en su nuevo amigo. Era un riesgo, pero, ¿Valió la pena? ¿Irían a durar como amigos o pelearían como hizo con Fuel? ¿Fuel tendría razón, al fin y al cabo?

Por culpa de ése muchacho, era un traidor ante su primo y traidor a sus principios también. Pero había algo en él que le llamaba la atención…

\- "¿Será…será que luce muy conocido para mí? Su cara…se parece a…"

Lucas se dio cuenta de que Ionia lo miraba fijamente. El rubio se avergonzó un poco.

\- Estabas con la mirada perdida. Por tu actitud, podría deducir que era algo que no querías ventilar, lo que pensabas…

El aludido se puso rojo de vergüenza.

\- Oh, jojo, es imposible no sonrojase cuando una bella mujer te increpa .- al decir esto, ordenó su corto cabello, el cual desprendió un brillo mágico.

\- ¬ ¬ '

\- Ah…sería bueno que volvieras por aquí mañana, a esta hora la fábrica cierra sus puertas. Además que los niños deben dormir a esta hora, ¿No crees?

Lucas sacudió su cabeza para que su cabello estilara.

\- Creo que mejor esperaré el concierto DCMC para ver al bajista. Será más difícil, pero lo intentaré. Tengo clases mañana.

\- Bueno, como gustes, dulzura…bueno, en el caso de que nos volvamos a ver (lo cual es probable), necesito saber tu nombre.

\- Me llamo Lucas.

\- Fue un gusto. Ahora, vuelve a casa. Yo seguiré cociéndome aquí.

Lucas tomó el camino de regreso, con Boney a su lado.

\- *Jadeo*.

El de converse hacía equilibrio en un riel.

\- No sé qué onda con "ella"…

* * *

\- ¡¿Por qué aún no está destruida?! – Fassad vociferaba a un soldado.

\- N-no sé, señor…oink…hay algo que repele el rayo…

\- ¡En esa casa sólo hay un mocoso y ovejas!

\- De verdad no lo sé, señor…mandaremos a investigar el problema.

\- ¡Hazlo YA!

\- *Chillido*.

Lo que no sabían era que el amuleto familiar, el broche del coraje, estaba colgado en una punta de la casa, el cual actuaba de reflectante y aseguraba la paz del hogar.

* * *

**(Laboratorio secreto de la base.)**

El enmascarado despertó sobresaltado en la noche. Andonuts lo miraba fijamente. La máquina que registraba sus signos vitales pitaba de un modo irritante.

\- Se ha desconectado de nuevo. Sabe que no es buen índice…la carga del brazo no está completada. Su pulso está desequilibrado. ¿Qué pasó, Comandante?

El aludido abrió la compuerta de la cápsula y se quitó la mascarilla para salir.

\- No sé. Otra vez soñé con ella.

Andonuts lo observó en silencio.

\- Y soñé que Porky me trataba de esclavo, de injuria para el mundo…bueno, es lo que soy…

\- No digas eso, niño. No son reales los sueños.

\- Parecía bastante real el dolor.

El enmascarado se metió de nuevo y se conectó al cable de corriente.

\- Bueno, sigamos otro tema. Ya es tiempo de la siguiente misión.

\- ¿Tan pronto?- Se escuchó un parlante que zumbaba, era la voz del niño por un transmisor.

\- Sí. Porky aceleró el plan de la extracción de las agujas. Partes dentro de tres días. Investigarán el terreno para hallar las agujas.

Él no dijo nada. La verdad es que estaba preocupado. Sabía que tendría que ser así.

Andonuts dejó solo al niño para que pensase tranquilo.

\- "Tengo tres días…"- pensaba con desesperación.- "Y luego, nunca más lo veré. ¡Idiota! ¡Qué estupidez tomarle aprecio a alguien! ¿En qué pensaba? Aunque todo termine, nunca más veré a nadie. Es el fin."

Sabía que así sería. La extracción de las agujas iniciaba el fin del mundo, y el comienzo de uno nuevo.

\- "No tengo a nadie más. Si todos morimos… ¿Habrá realmente un nuevo mundo? Para crear un mundo se debe destruir otro."

Lo más terrible para él era dejar a su amigo. Sabía que no habría persona con la que se entendiera mejor, él estaba hecho para encontrarse con Lucas, era como…

\- Como si fuese el complemento máximo, ¿Eh? Pero nunca más nos volveremos a ver…por el resto de mi vida. Si claro, tengo taaanta vida…bueno, diré lo que tenga que decir y ya. Y celebraré el Armagedón.

Cerró sus ojos, rememorando el mes más raro de su vida.

* * *

(Recuerdo del Enmascarado)

\- Es el peor dibujo que he visto.

\- Que eres pesado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tengo alas tan feas?

\- Nunca las he visto con detención.

El mayor las abrió petulantemente y posó soberbio.

\- Ah…impresionante, Sly.

El resto se giró a mirarlo también. Entonces ambos amigos dijeron, al mismo tiempo:

\- ¿Qué miran, acaso Slenderman está atrás de nosotros?

Los aludidos volvieron a sus puestos. Nana los miró enfadada.

\- Dejen de decir todo al mismo tiempo, me encabronan.

\- No.- dijeron ambos con sonrisillas misteriosas.

\- Ni que fueran hermanos.

Lucas hizo otro esbozo de su amigo. Slenderman estaba atrás y Sly quebraba un girasol por el tallo.

\- Mierda, está Slendy.

\- Él no es ningún problema para ti.

\- Slenderman no existe.

\- Escéptico sin remedio.- Bufó Lucas.

\- Tú eres miedoso.

\- Cállate Sly.

\- Tu dibujo apesta, la verdad. Lo único que salva es Slendy. El resto, pura mierda.

Los ojos de Lucas se humedecieron. Antes de que empezara a llorar, Sly lo abrazó.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. No era mi intención decir eso.

\- Eres un monstruo insensible.- Su voz sonó rabiosa.

\- Dime algo que no sepa, listín.

\- Deberías ser más amable.

\- Pero sólo decía la verdad.

\- Creo que cuando mientes duele menos.

\- Perdóname.

\- Dios perdona.

\- No creo en Dios.

\- Yo sí.

\- Me la suda.

\- Cállense.- Nana leía.

\- Ahora la cotorra no habla, ¿Eh?- dijo Sly.

\- Este libro está buenísimo. Oigan, de veras que parecen hermanos.

\- Menos mal que no lo son.- Fuel metió la cuchara.

\- Cállate.- Gritó Nana, enfadada porque no la dejaban leer.

\- Que oído que tienes.- Replicó el primo de Lucas.

\- Nana y Fuel son novios, Nana y Fuel son novios…- Lucas y Sly empezaron a cantar infantilmente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Nosotros no…

\- Mierda, yo no…- Fuel se puso rojo.

\- Uh…se puso rojo…- Masked Man avivaba el fuego.

\- C-cállate.- Fuel ocultó su rostro mirando para abajo.

Nana se ocultó detrás de su libro.

* * *

El Comandante sonrió al pensar en las personas que había conocido. Le parecían interesantes, e impredecibles.

¿Cómo podían hacer eso? ¿Cómo fue que en un día cualquiera, sin la menor intención, alguien quiso ser su amigo?

¿Cómo fue que alguien pudo domesticar su irascible ánimo? Él no era amable con nadie, ni siquiera con los que debía. Con Fassad, olvídalo, se odiaban. Con Porky tenía un trato frío, pero porque así debía ser.

¿Por qué le agradaba Lucas?

No respondió su pregunta. Sólo sabía que, mientras Lucas lo sintiera su amigo, sería él a su vez, amigo.

¿Por qué Lucas lo quería como amigo? Él no ganaba nada con eso. De verdad que no.

Se rió para sí. "Las personas…son como un mapa sin los nombres de las calles".

* * *

**"The map that leads to you, following, following to you..."**

**_Cheers!_**


	8. Chapter 8: WedNessDay

**Wowwow! Vamos. Nana se va a meter en las patas de los caballos. Les estoy avisando.**

**Wuuuu! No sé porqué estoy tan feliz. Debe ser porque está lloviendo.**

* * *

\- …y el viernes salen temprano. Así que reitero: No traigan sus libros de lenguaje.

Nana alzó su mano inocentemente. El profesor le concedió la palabra.

\- ¿Es por el concierto DCMC?

El profesor dijo que no, que era por una reunión de profesores planificada con antelación, pero su mirada era muy misteriosa.

\- Me huele a chamusquina.- Susurró Ale a Angie.

\- A mí igual.

Tocaron la campana, y la mayoría de los alumnos salieron de la sala. Sly subió los pies a la mesa y se puso lo más cómodo posible. Lucas ayudaba a Nana a terminar un ejercicio de matemáticas, así que el comandante no pretendía salir de la sala.

Comenzó a pensar en las casi tres semanas de clases que llevaba en esa escuela. Realmente había sido entretenido, considerando lo aburrida que su vida solía ser. En la escuela había encontrado amigos como Lucas y Nana, y un enemigo también. Al parecer varios le tenían simpatía por alguna razón, sobretodo Bud y Lou, que habían llegado a la escuela hacía una semana. Esos tipos pasaban jugando con una GameBoy y siempre le decían que se parecía a no sé qué personaje de sus videojuegos, y siempre le pedían ver el brazo de metal. Sly se los negaba y se iba a un lugar más apartado para que dejaran de joderlo. "Sly" era un apodo que Lucas le había puesto, porque según él, en inglés significa "astuto", aunque cuando se enojaba con él por alguna razón le decía "Sly" con el sentido de "taimado y malicioso". Nana, por su lado, le decía "Masky", ese apodo le cargaba, y se enojaba cuando Lucas también lo llamaba de ese modo.

Se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos al ver a Nana y Lucas riéndose. Nana habló primero.

\- Caray, cada cara que pones mientras piensas es tan chistosa…

\- En vez de reírse, zonzos, terminen sus tareas para salir al patio.

\- Oh, Masky, no seas así…- Nana continuó en lo suyo.

\- Ojalá te pierdas en el bosque y Slenderman te viole y te descuartice.- Sly gruñó.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Masky?

\- Dije que ojalá te pierdas en el bosque y Slenderman te vi- Lucas tapó la boca del mecha a tiempo.

\- …visite…eh…para una taza de té.- el niño completó la frase de su amigo con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Ah, excelente. ¿A Slendy-Kun le gustan las galletas?

El comandante se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

\- Uh…sí. Con relleno de fresa.- Lucas improvisaba como podía.

\- Lo iré a visitar con café, me gusta más que el té.

\- Sí, anda para que te maten.- Sly se había zafado de la mano de Lucas.

\- ¿Qué?- Nana se alarmó.

\- Quiso decir "de risa". Cuenta unos chistes buenísimos.

\- Ah, qué bien.

Masked Man bufó con rabia.

Bueno, al menos habían puesto el pararrayos en el colegio, así que ya no tenían más preocupaciones en la comunidad. Sonrió al pensar en Porky, en el castigo que recibiría si se enterara que él diseñó el pararrayos.

"Me darían de descargas, como esa vez que le di un puñetazo a un científico por hundir la sierra más de lo que debería. Esa mierda sí que dolía."

\- ¡Ya terminamos! Pero casi no queda recreo. ¿Deberíamos salir?

\- ¡Por supuesto, me estoy meando!- Sly los arrastró fuera antes que el tiempo se acabase.

\- ¡Por dios, mi pelo!- Nana gritaba tanto que los pocos presentes se voltearon a ver.

* * *

\- Hoy es "miércoles"- Baccio miraba el reloj.

\- Sí. "El día de casamiento de Ness".

\- ¿Qué?- Los DCMC miraron con rareza a los Runaway 5, que se reían.

\- Ya oyes. "Wednesday" en inglés es miércoles.- Los 5 escapados reían con ganas.

\- No entendí.- murmuró Violeta a Lucky.

\- Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.

\- Eso es porque no son de nuestra época.- Baccio murmuró.

\- Puede ser "WeedNessDay".- Agregó Shimmy. Todos lo miraron con cara de "otra vez con tus chistes de drogas".

* * *

Nana miraba el acantilado, consolándose de su soledad en la visión del océano, respirando el aire salino.

\- Debería ir al bosque a ver si me topo con Slenderman. Seguro el querrá escucharme, si es tan solitario como dicen. Además de mis amigos del cole, nadie más me presta atención. Lucas…él es buena persona…y Masky…él es reservado con algunas cosas. Me gustaría verle la cara. Aun así, es llamativo para la gente en general, sobre todo esa expresión de engreído, nunca he visto a nadie tener esa expresión. Pero todos lo admiran, aunque le odien. Estoy segura de que Fuel le envidia un poquitín. Que mal, Angie dice que le gusta, pero es muy babosa, seguro que Fuel le odia más por eso, a Fuel le gusta Angie…Lucas y Masky son parecidos…

Nana suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo llegué a esto? Yo pensaba en Slenderman. Bueno, ellos son rarísimos, pero son como diferentes e iguales a la vez. Vaya, el destino es increíble. Mi destino se ha cruzado con el de ellos. A diferencia del de aprender anopi, al parecer ese destino no quiere toparse conmigo.

Miró tristemente al mar.

\- ¿Querrá algún día el destino del anopi seguirme? ¿Tendré que buscarlo? ¿El destino pondrá en mi camino a Slenderman? Será mejor que vaya al bosque para toparme con él, sino el destino no lo hará por mí.

La rubia salió corriendo, muerta de risa en sentido figurado.

* * *

\- ¡Hyugan, Jake, vengan ya!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡El comandante y Fassad se acaban de agarrar!

\- ¡No jodas, esa no me la pierdo! – Los puercaretos salieron pitando a ver la mocha.

Efectivamente, el Cyborg y el Magipsy se estaban dando como si en una cantina estuviesen. Fassad le había pillado de sorpresa y le había descargado corriente con algo parecido a un táser. El comandante, apenas se le acabó la batería al táser, ejecutó un PK Love, mandando a Fassad a la mierda contra una pared. El Magipsy se puso de pie y lo embistió de lado. El otro sacó la espada y le descargó al buhonero un rayo. No se volvió a parar. El niño se desplomó entonces, y tampoco se volvió a mover.

A Fassad se le había salido el turbante. Los puercaretos observaron con atención el rosado pelo del jefe. Jake golpeó a otro puercareto en el brazo.

\- Tenía el pelo rosa, no morado, estúpido.

\- Cuando lo vi, estaba oscuro…- se quejó el otro.

Hyugan fue donde el comandante y lo cargó al hombro. Luego gritó a los demás:

\- ¡Llevad a Fassad al revitalizador!

\- ¿Y por qué tú llevas al comandante?- Rize hizo una mueca que no se veía con la máscara.

\- No lo llevaras tú, tonto.- Hyugan gruñó.

\- No lo malpienses, hombre, pero Fassad pesa mucho más. No es lo que tú crees.

\- Sí, claro, claro. Cuéntale esa a otro.

Hyugan fue a la sala principal. Cuando el niño abrió los ojos, vio a Hyugan sostenerlo.

\- ¿Se halla bien, señor?

\- Eso creo.- se sentó con esfuerzo, adolorido.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

El comandante tosió un poco.

\- ...- Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos.- Siempre esquivo sus cáscaras de plátano. Hoy pisé una y me resbalé. Irritado, le hice notar que era un cerdo y le pregunté porqué no tiraba las cáscaras al bote si le quedaba a cinco pasos. Cuando se lo dije, me tiró otra cáscara a la cara. Por eso devolví el golpe. El resto ya lo viste.

\- Fue alucinante. De lo mejor. La pelea del año.

\- Cállate Hyugan.

\- Perdón por lo borde. Iré a avisarle al coronel para que le informe al amo Porky. Es un asunto serio. Si no le importa…

\- Puedes retirarte.

\- Gracias.

Al rato, se apareció el coronel puercareto con una carpeta. Fassad y el Comandante esperaban sentados en la sala del generador.

\- *Carraspeo* Dada la gravedad del asunto, se le ha informado al amo Porky sobre esta situación. Se sintió disgustado. Ha decidido sancionarlos. En este informe se detalla lo que les he dicho ya. Pueden leerlo para comprobar veracidad. El castigo del señor Fassad, por la falta de respeto y por agredir físicamente a un ente con rango superior, será darse la tarea diaria de revisar el progreso de la fábrica. Sin embargo, dejará de ser el tutor del comandante, y debe pedirle disculpas públicas.

En cuanto al señor Comandante, por sus continuas explosiones de ira, e insultos al personal, se le quitará el derecho a la salida al exterior. Deberá permanecer en el laboratorio de investigaciones o la Torre del Trueno, realizando los trabajos que se le asignen en la zona correspondiente.

Fassad hizo una mueca. El niño quería morirse, no iba a poder salir.

\- "¡No! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡La misión es en dos días, maldición! No es legal, ¡No pueden hacer esto! Ni siquiera me despedí…"- Miró al coronel. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó, verdad?

\- No, pero el Amo lo vio todo. Él decidió el proceder de la situación.

Los puercaretos estaban tristes también, aunque las máscaras inexpresivas no los dejaban mostrar sus sentimientos. Ellos lo sentían de veras.

\- Qué bueno que sólo le quedan dos días antes de la misión.

\- Es cierto, señor…

Eso era lo peor. Él precisamente deseaba más días …pero así tenía que aceptar su destino a sangre fría.

* * *

Lucas caminaba con Boney. Ya habían visitado la tumba de Hinawa y le habían contado a los girasoles todo lo referente a su vida.

Ya en el bosque, exploraron pequeños rincones, pero en cuanto oyeron un grito estridente, ambos buscaron preocupados a la que pudiese estar en peligro, pero no la hallaron. Sólo veían las enredadas ramas oscuras de los árboles que se torcían como si tuviesen vida propia.

Boney ladró.

\- ¡Guau!

El niño lo miró.

\- *Gemido* (Volvamos. Está oscuro aquí.)

\- Estás preocupado. Tal vez papá ya ha llegado a casa, y está anocheciendo.

Caminando de vuelta, bajo aquel cielo sin estrellas, Lucas suspiró, pensando en todo, en la dueña del grito desgarrador.

* * *

**Damisela en apuros! Ya sabes...Slender la...la va a...(Lo que hace contigo cuando te atrapa).**

**Siguiente capítulo: Fuel es conocedor de criaturas malignas. (Realmente no te estoy diciendo nada del capítulo siguiente).**

**Gracias por leer, que la gloria del dragón oscuro los apañe :D**

**_Cheers!_**


	9. Chapter 9: El hombre del bosque

**Un capítulo corto para ustedes, pero marca el inicio de algo nuevo.**

**Cameos, ja.**

**/edit**

**Es chistoso que cuando edito esto me sale la canción 'The Entity' de Stonebank. No puedo evitar pensar en Slender.**

_**"The entity...is behind you."**_

* * *

Estaba muy oscuro.

Pero Nana no tenía miedo.

Iba con un termo con café y galletas con relleno de fresa. Las ramas de los árboles se cernían sobre ella, como tentáculos negros que amenazaban con atraparla. Repentinamente, al frente de ella, apareció un hombre muy blanco, vestido con terno negro, alto y muy delgado. Sus brazos eran desproporcionalmente largos. Nana gritó desgarradoramente al verlo. Luego se acordó de que su nombre significaba "hombre delgado" en inglés.

\- ¿Tú…eres Slenderman?

El hombre no respondió. Se acercó lentamente a ella. Nana sintió horror al ver su cara, sin rostro.

\- No tienes cara.

Él se agachó, dejando su "rostro" a la altura del de Nana.

Tenía tentáculos en la espalda, uno de estos rozó la mejilla de la niña. Nana no pudo evitar hacer una protesta. Slenderman creyó que era el miedo, pero la niña se quejó:

\- Te había traído galletas, pero no tienes boca. Es una lástima.

La entidad pareció sorprenderse. Nana le ofreció el termo, éste lo tomó, lo abrió y vertió su contenido en el suelo, luego lo lanzó lejos.

\- ¡Hey!- Nana exclamó, ofendida.- ¡Sólo quería ser amable contigo!

Ella partió en búsqueda del termo, reclamando. Slenderman la siguió.

\- Sí, claro, tener que buscar el termo, atravesar TOOODOO el bosque, cómo no, es que hay que ser…

En un claro, vio la silueta de un niño de cabello puntudo, con shorts oscuros y calcetines rojos. Le escuchó gritar:

\- ¡Nana! ¡Corre, corre!

Se giró. Slenderman iba a cogerla por el cuello. Atinó a gritar, y salió corriendo para el lado contrario del niño.

\- ¡No lo mires! ¡Corre!- Gritó el niño. Nana reconoció la voz como la de Fuel.

Como Slender aún la seguía, Fuel quería desviar al sin cara, así que buscó algo que lanzarle. Extrañamente, lo primero que halló fue un picaporte. Se lo lanzó, el otro lo esquivó y se quedó quieto.

\- ¡Slendy, ven aquí!- Fuel hizo un gesto ofensivo (paseo).- ¡Te puedo dar más entretención que ella!- Le sacó la lengua, para luego comenzar a correr.

Slenderman lo persiguió, el castaño iba cagándose de miedo.

Nana se devolvió, cogió su termo abollado y caminó hacia donde iba Fuel, con cuidado de que Slenderman no la viese.

A la salida del bosque, el ser se detuvo. Fuel también lo hizo, y sin mirar gritó:

\- ¡Vete! ¡De todos modos no puedes salir de ahí!

Nana llegó por la espalda de Slender.

\- Slendy.- Le jaló una de las cosas de su espalda.- Abollaste mi termo. Ahora no podré llevarlo al colegio. Eso es muy triste, en las mañanas hace frío y me gusta mucho el café.

Él se giró hacia ella. Fuel no pudo evitar sostener la respiración al notar la estupidez de Nana.

\- Sólo quería que me contaras un chiste. Uno que no haya escuchado antes, pero me parece que te caigo mal o algo así.

Fuel observó que el delgado se agachaba y le susurraba algo a Nana. Cuando terminó, la empujó fuera del bosque, y ella cayó sentada.

Luego se retiró silenciosamente.

Nana se levantó y se sobó, caminando hacia Fuel.

\- Nana…- el niño estaba atorado.- ¿Estás…bien?

\- Fu, creo…- ella se limpió el vestido, luego sonrió.- Me contó un chiste, pero no lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Algo así como "¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Lady Di en el instante del accidente?"

\- No sé.

\- "El radiador del auto."

Fuel puso una póker face.

\- No sé quién es Lady Di, tampoco sé qué es un radiador.- Se rascó la cabeza.- No me hace sentido.

\- Luego, me dijo: "¿En qué se parecen las torres gemelas a una lasaña?"…dijo que ambas tenían carne molida en el fondo.

\- …

\- Por último me dijo un acertijo. "En la frontera entre Onett y Twoson hay un pato que pone un huevo. ¿El huevo es de Twoson u Onett?" Entonces me empujó. Me dijo que no se me ocurriera volver sin al menos saber la respuesta correcta. Creo que el huevo es de ambos.

Fuel negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

\- Los patos no ponen huevos…

Nana le miró extrañada. Luego comprendió y se rió.

\- Ah, por supuesto…gracias por ayudarme, casi me estrangulan hoy. Le ofrecí café, pero no quiso.

Fuel se palmeó la frente.

\- ¿No sabes acaso que Slender gusta de matar niños? Y…otros mitos…no, nada, olvida eso…

\- ¿Qué dicen?

\- Que…que viola y descuartiza a sus víctimas. Un ser extraordinariamente sanguinario.

La niña abrió sus ojos en gesto de sorpresa.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no insistió en…eso?

\- Tal vez le mareaste con tanta cháchara…- Nana le miró con odio, Fuel alzó las manos en gesto de excusa.- Lo siento. Si no tomas ninguna de las notas del bosque, no insistirá mucho.

Nana comía galletas. Le ofreció a Fuel.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó con la boca llena.

\- Historias de horror. Tengo un bestiario y otros libros. Aunque seguro no te mató porque le sorprendió que hayas ido sólo a verlo.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

Fuel mordió su galleta.

\- Hablas muy fuerte en clases. Me parece raro que si te dicen que hay un monstruo vayas a verlo con tanta naturalidad.

\- ¿Me estás llamando rara?

\- O que no tienes cuidado. ¿A qué fuiste?

\- Es que quería que me escucharan y me contaran un chiste. Al menos lo conseguí, y la persecución fue entretenida.

\- ¿Cómo que entretenida?- Fuel frunció el ceño.- Lo pasé horrible todo el rato que él me perseguía.

\- Llamaste a Slendy-Kun con un paseo. ¿Cómo eso no iba a ser divertido?

El castaño tenía cara de perro.

\- Te iba a matar si no lo hacía.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a un ser psicópata "Te puedo dar más entretención"?

\- Así dejaría de seguirte.- El niño se arreboló violentamente al comprender su error.

\- Ahora que lo piensas, suena convincente, ¿No? También podrías haber sido violado.

Fuel estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

\- N-no. ¡No! ¡Conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano!

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

\- Solía vivir aquí. Daba una vuelta.

\- Vuelve a casa, entonces.

\- …La verdad…es que estaba preocupado porque siempre encuentras lo que buscas. Por eso vine.

Nana sintió calidez en su corazón.

\- Creí que nadie se preocupaba por mí.

\- Eso es mentira. Lucas, yo… ¡Incluso el otro idiota! Todos nos preocupamos por nuestros amigos.- Fuel frunció el ceño.- ¡Cómo será que hasta Slenderman te trató "amablemente"! Es imposible no quererte. Excepto cuando hablas mucho, pero ese es otro tema.

Nana sonrió.

\- Gracias…por decir algo tan amable.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

\- Hasta mañana, Fuel.

Él corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

\- Debo acompañarte, no vaya a ser que Slender insista. Además, hay un mito de que los zombis salen en el cementerio a medianoche.

\- De seguro querrían comer galletas.

\- No, Nana. Ellos se comerían tu cerebro.

* * *

**¿Ustedes shipean esto?**

***facepalm***


	10. Chapter 10: El Castigo

**Este capítulo es muy corto, pero el siguiente lo compensa un poco. Se viene el concierto de los Tonzura y los DCMC.**

_**Tonda Gossa!**_

* * *

Lucas y Nana esperaron un buen rato, pero el enmascarado no asomó su nariz ese día por el colegio.

\- "Nadie como él se enferma."

\- "Seguro tenía cosas que hacer."

A veces, ambos se volteaban a decirle algo a Sly, pero no estaba. Sólo se topaban con la pared.

* * *

\- *Refunfuño*.

El Comandante terminó de ayudar a un soldado a arrastrar cierta mesa de operaciones de vuelta a su sitio, después de haberla reparado. Un elefante se había desesperado y había dejado a la misma más destruida que zona de terremoto.

El Comandante, sin saber que ese recuerdo existía, evocó el momento en que él mismo fue atado a una mesa de operaciones.

Se veía a él mismo, gritando de rabia.

*Flashback*

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡No…!

\- Ponle la inyección, está hartándome.

Un soldado sacó una jeringa. El niño se horrorizó al verla.

\- ¡Ustedes no me van a meter eso de nuevo, malditos…!

Un golpe lo dejó aturdido. La aguja entró fácilmente, y pronto dejó de luchar.

\- Ustedes…bastardos…

El siguiente recuerdo era el de una sala blanca, con un cristal en medio. Le dolía el cuerpo hasta las uñas.

\- Bienvenido, muchacho.

Con mirada desfallecida observó al anciano a través del cristal.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Eres el nuevo.

\- ¿Siempre he sido así?

\- Por favor, yo te he creado. Eres mi obra. Antes de esto, no eras nada.

\- …

El niño avanzó y puso su mano en el cristal.

\- ¿Quién soy yo?

El hombre canoso y con barba sonrió.

\- Eres mi soldado. Y vas a servirme con ese propósito.

\- …

*Fin flashback*

\- Comandante, no mire al vacío de ese modo.

\- No me des órdenes, idiota.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lucas se sorprendió de la insistente falta al colegio por parte de su amigo.

\- De veras que no lo entiendo.

#Torre del Trueno,_ 10:48 A.M._

Jake se subió arriba de Hyugan, Jim montó en Jake, Rize en Jim y por último Kato en Rize.

\- ¡Arrozal!

\- ¡Zucchini!

\- ¡Potencial!

\- Muro.

\- Ding? ¡Te Cebada!

Los porcinos gritaron de alegría.

El Comandante derribó de una patada la torre de soldados.

\- Basta. Es hora de trabajo.

\- Ay, mis hijitos…

\- Saca la máscara de ahí.

\- Ahora no podré sentarme.

El niño bufó.

\- A trabajar. No quiero que me echen la culpa de su incompetencia.

\- ¿Y la suya? Usted está castigado.

Un puñetazo fue la respuesta a eso.

\- Iré a la sala de control.- Se arregló la chaqueta. – Basta de juegos.

Kato, el coronel, lo siguió, preocupado.

\- ¿Está usted bien, señor?

\- De maravilla.- Gruñó el aludido.

\- ¿No me quiere decir qué ocurre?

\- No te incumbe.

\- ¿Es el castigo?

El otro no dijo nada, pero estaba ardiendo de rabia. ¿Conque ya todos sabían?

\- ¿Tenía algo importante que hacer, y el castigo no le permite salir?

El Comandante se detuvo, se giró y lo miró con expresión de "jódete por favor".

\- No es tu problema.

Kato suspiró.

\- Ni en problemas usted suelta el habla.

\- ¿Debería?

El coronel esperó algo. Una razón. El comandante eventualmente suspiró y se decidió a explicar.

\- Yo…- el niño tragó saliva.-…yo no pude decirle a un amigo que era el adiós. Eso es todo. Ahora, entre nos, me preocupa que tus trabajadores pierdan el tiempo de maneras tan estúpidas.

\- Bueno, puedo encargarme de una sola cosa a la vez. Iré a chicotear los caracoles.

El Comandante sintió en su mano el peso de las llaves de la puerta principal.

\- ¿Kato?

\- Que no te pille dando vueltas aquí. O me zurran, y a ti también te zurran.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero ir a reservar puestos para el concierto de hoy. Haré la vista gorda.- Se fue a su trabajo, dejando a un confundido comandante con las herramientas para rehuir de su destino un rato.

* * *

**Corrupción hay en todos lados, y no es la excepción esta historia.**

**El 18 de Septiembre subiré un nuevo capítulo, para celebrar las fiestas patrias.**

_**Sus vemus.**_


	11. Chapter 11: El Concierto

**Escuchar power metal y escribir afecta un poco la personalidad de los personajes.**

**Igual me gusta así. Brofight y bromance blah blah.**

* * *

El Comandante silbaba una melodía apoyado en la pared exterior del colegio, esperando la campana de salida.

\- *silbido* *nota equivocada* *refunfuño* *continuación de la melodía* Oh dragón oscuro, no nací para silbar…

Una vaca le mugió del otro lado de una cerca.

\- *Mugido* (Silbar es un don del señor.)

\- Lo que digas, vaca.- Él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonó la campana. Los niños salieron corriendo felices de que era viernes al fin.

El enmascarado vio a Lucas salir muy feliz con Nana y Fuel, charlando amenamente.

\- "Oh, ya veo. Lucas está tan feliz sin mí"- pensó con cierto celo el soldado.- "Espera, estoy siendo muy egoísta. ¿Eso importa? Claro que importa. ¡No me extrañó ni un poco!"

La sombra cubría sus ojos. Nana se despidió de ellos y se devolvió. Fuel y Lucas siguieron caminando.

\- ¿Masky? ¡Masky, viniste! Oh dios, supongo que después saludarás a Lucas, ¿No?

\- No me llames por ese sustantivo tan horrible.

\- Pero te va bien. Eres kawaii.

\- No, no soy "kawaii-desu nee" ni nada de esas cosas tuyas.

\- Ya, tranquilito. Me alegra verte. Slender casi me mata anoche. ¿Emocionante, no?

\- … ¿De verdad arriesgaste el pellejo por verlo?

\- Sí. Es…maleducado. Pero me agrada.

\- Genial, otra fangirl.- Se pasó la mano por la cara.

\- ¿Fan qué?

\- Nada. Iré a saludar a Lucas. Nos vemos.

\- Adiós, Masky-Kun.

\- Maldición.

Vigiló a Lucas hasta que luciese desocupado. Aunque fuese soldado, no quería dar más problemas, sobretodo por que no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo. Esperó a que Fuel y Lucas se separaran para luego seguir a su objetivo. El objetivo caminó hasta el cementerio de Tazmilly para visitar la tumba de Hinawa, pero una voz le detuvo.

\- Buen día. O mejor dicho, buena tarde. *cof cof*

\- ¡Tú!- Lucas exclamó al darse la vuelta.

\- Exacto, yo.

\- ¡Viniste!

\- Bien tarde-

\- Pero viniste. ¿Por qué…?

\- Nada. No podía venir. ¿Visitas a alguien, Lucas?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

\- No.- Pensó para sí que podía visitar a su madre al día siguiente.

\- No me dirás que eres necrófago.

Lucas se puso color sandía.

\- Dices cosas que no entiendo.

\- Tu cara dice "hey, entendí todo y me da vergüenza decirte que en verdad me alimento de cadáveres."

\- Tienes razón, soy necrófago.

Sly lo miró con cara de estupefacción.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí. No podría comer a alguien vivo. ¿Tú sí?

* * *

\- ¡Buenas Noches, Tazmilly!

La ovación era enorme.

Sly le sonrió a su amigo, luego prestó atención al escenario. Estaban tocando el tema principal de los 5 escapados.

\- Money! Money! Money! Money! Money!

La verdad era que el Comandante no escuchaba nada de lo que cantaban. Él era silencioso, por lo tanto, su mente era un bullicio.

\- "Nada, no hago nada. Debí haberme tirado de un risco y olvidar esto. ¿Qué es esto, Jazz? Odio la gente. Me asfixio. Tanto calor humano. Me sofoca. Piensa en otra cosa. Ah sí, Lucas. ¿Qué le digo? Hola, bueno, en realidad es adiós. Que te follen. Olvida eso, jamás le diría eso a alguien. Suena estúpido contrariarte en la misma oración. Soy un estúpido."

Sintió la mano de Lucas tomar la suya. Alzó la cabeza bruscamente, notando la empatía de Lucas en sus ojos.

\- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

Tragó saliva.

\- Nada.

\- ¿No te gusta el concierto?

\- No.

\- Te noto nervioso.

\- Ah, sí *risa nerviosa*. Odio el jazz.

\- Es mentira. Sudas como...

\- Tienes razón, es mentira. Felicidades, me has descubierto.

Lucas quedó con las palabras en la boca.

"Hey, my bro', full speed ahead!"

\- Te digo después, mira el concierto.

Nana y Fuel miraban el escenario. Fuel reía con las ocurrencias de su amiga, pero es que ella se fijaba en cosas en que nadie se fijaría.

\- Hey, Fuel, al tramoya se le cayó una caja. El saxofonista no luce contento, de seguro habían cosas delicadas del él ahí dentro.

\- Sí, ya lo veo. Le hace señas.

Nana sorbió su jugo de naranja.

\- Me gusta la música. ¿Te gusta la música?

\- Sí. El del bajo se nota pro.

\- Parece que usa peluca.

\- Tienes razón.- Fuel sonó sorprendido.- No me había dado cuenta.

El castaño observó alrededor. Por ahí estaban Brenda y Jonel, Caroline y Jill. Y Lucas.

Y el otro.

\- "¿Pero qué coño? Creí que Lucas no venía. Espera, ¿Por qué…?"

Sly era zamarreado de los hombros por Lucas. El rostro del Comandante era iracundo. Luego ambos se dejaron de mirar. Lucas le tendió la mano, y el otro la estrechó con rudeza.

\- "Oh, esto se ve mal."

* * *

\- ¡Sly! ¡Mira el concierto, por amor de Dios!- Lucas gritaba, con el ruido no se escuchaba ni a él mismo.

\- No debí venir.- El otro estaba paralizado. "¿Qué hago?", pensaba, mirando a Lucas, luego a su alrededor. Se había dado cuenta que no quería seguir en esto. No quería olvidar, ni dejar a Lucas, ni el fin del mundo.

\- No seas tonto. Mira, los hermanos Tonzura están bailando.

\- Lucas…

El rubio lo sacudió de los hombros.

\- ¡No entiendo qué te pasa! ¡Sly, eres muy extraño y me estás asustando!

\- No me zamarrees, maldita sea.

Lucas lo soltó. El soldado apartó su mirada de él.

\- No me obligues a pelear, Lucas. No hoy.

\- Si te sientes mal, podemos salir de aquí. ¿Te duele la guata?

\- No, Lucas. Mira el concierto. Yo no logro concentrarme.

Lucas le tendió la mano.

\- No te enojes conmigo.

El Comandante se la estrechó, mirándole con fijeza.

\- No eres tú, soy yo el que anda un poco raro.

Lucas se puso de pie.

\- Me vas a decir qué te pasa ahora.- Su tono era el de alguien que ya estaba sobrepasado. El comandante de ningún modo esperaba esa reacción.

\- Y-yo…

\- Tú no titubeas. Algo malo ocurre.

\- Lucas…vale.- No iba a mentir acerca de eso.- No volveré a la escuela. No volveré a verte.

El rubio quedó con las palabras en los labios. Sólo pudo decir "¿Qué?"

\- Es joda, ¿Verdad?

\- No.

\- ¿Pero no puedes escaparte? ¿Y no verme? ¿De qué hablas? Eres tan confuso a veces...

\- Lucas, para esto me crearon.

\- Oye, no te crearon, tú naciste y fuiste un niño también.

\- Alguien como tú no lo entendería.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo entendería? ¿Me estás llamando estúpido?

\- Vaya, esto escaló rápido. No escuchaste nada de lo que dije. ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Oh, qué bien. Y vienes y me insultas, qué buen amigo. Hasta nunca.

Lucas bajó corriendo las graderías.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No has pillado mi mensaje!

El rubio le hizo un gesto ofensivo.

\- ¡Vete al diablo!

El comandante se puso rojo de vergüenza.

\- "Éste también prende con agua, maldita sea."

El hijo de Flint continuó corriendo. Una pareja se dio vuelta y lo miró con cara acusadora.

\- ¿Qué miran? Sigan en lo suyo, putos.

* * *

Lucas corría por el bosque, llorando, su voz temblaba, tratando de tragar la pena y la rabia. Por eso no se daba cuenta de que las quimeras lo seguían.

* * *

\- Pero que llorón. ¡Idiota! Voy a recibir un premio como el mayor hijoputa de la historia. ¡Lucas, vuelve! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Lucas, no me dejes!

¡LUCAS!

* * *

Las avíboras le rodearon. Lucas se defendió como pudo, pero una llamarada de un ser irreconocible lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

\- …¿Lucas?

Sly miró sorprendido el cuerpo de su compañero, que yacía en el suelo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y puso las manos sobre él.

\- Healing Gama.

Miró alrededor. Las avíboras huían de él, y cierto frijol negro.

\- ...- Sabía exactamente qué había sido.

Lucas abrió los ojos. El Comandante sonrió.

\- ¿Mejor?

El aludido sintió las lágrimas desbordar sus ojos.

\- Me siento horrible. No quiero que te vayas creyendo que soy un idiota.

\- No creo eso. Fui un poco brusco.

\- Ja, brusco es un término bondadoso para describirte.

\- Guarda el sarcasmo, Lucas.

El niño se limpió las lágrimas. Su voz sonó terriblemente dolida.

\- No te volveré a ver, ¿Verdad?

\- No, Lucas. Lo lamento tanto…

Hubo un rato de silencio.

El soldado miró la luna, a sabiendas que Lucas sólo miraba el suelo.

\- Debo irme.

\- Has sido muy frío. Quédate un rato más. Sólo un rato más.

El Comandante accedió.

\- …

Sonaba el jazz de los DCMC a lo lejos.

\- No es que no te vuelva a ver…- Sly frunció el entrecejo.- No es probable. Pero incluso así, puede que te vea.

\- Pero yo no te veré.

\- Atento a los cielos, hermano.

Lucas subió la mirada bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Mira el cielo de vez en cuando.

\- …dilo textual.

El soldado guardó silencio. Lucas sintió su pulso acelerarse.

\- Sabes lo que acabo de decir, ¿Por qué preguntas?

El niño que usaba converse tragó saliva. La petición que pasó por su mente era osada y probablemente no daría resultado.

\- Hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí.

\- Te escucho.

Lucas no podía pronunciarlo. Su lengua se trababa.

\- Q-quiero…

\- ¿Quieres agua o algo? Estás hiperventilando.

\- Nghhgh…n-no.- Su mirada era de angustia, desesperado de no poder expresarse claramente.

El mayor le abrazó repentinamente.

\- No te vayas a desmayar, por favor. No podría dejar a alguien así solo.

\- Quítate el casco.- Siseó más que murmuró.

Sly rió un poco.

\- Perdona, ¿Qué dices?

Lucas suspiró. El Comandante notó que Lucas lo agarraba firmemente de la ropa.

\- Eres muy impulsivo.- Sly trató de zafarse, pero no pudo.- Ahora sí que me estás sorprendiendo, en serio.

\- Voy a ver tu rostro. No acepto un no.

\- Huy, no tienes idea de cómo me gustan los desafíos.

Lucas lo tiró al suelo y sacó una navaja de su cinturón.

\- ¡Oye, pero qué coño!- El mayor exclamó, molesto y sorprendido.- No es la mejor broma que me has hecho, Lucas.

\- No haré nada. Quítate eso.

Puso el arma en su cuello.

\- Sí que me estás asustando, Lucas.

\- ¿Quieres que yo haga los honores?

El rostro del comandante se puso pálido.

\- Ya hablamos de esto. No tengo nombre, y la sociedad desconoce mi identidad.

Lucas sonrió macabro.

\- Será nuestro secreto.

Sly llevó su mano derecha a la navaja y la tomó del filo. El guante se cortó, pero no su mano de acero. Se la arrebató lentamente y la dejó a un lado.

\- Aunque me intimides así, no tranzaré. Igual eres una persona interesante. Nunca creí que podrías ser tan impulsivo. Si veías mi rostro y no era lo que esperabas, no sé cómo me habrías pedido disculpas. Y si yo era lo que esperabas…igual. Realmente interesante.- Lucas entendió todo el sarcasmo en su voz, y se sintió mal. Lo tomó del cuello de la casaca, sin creer que el otro quería realmente ofenderlo.

\- No soy un enfermo como dices. No eres comprensivo conmigo.

\- Tú tampoco, genio. En primer lugar, no te detuviste a escucharme.

\- Voy a extrañarte. ¿Quién le explicará a Nana sobre cosas que no entiende? Ella no me entiende cuando le explico.

\- Tendrás que aprender a explicar más lento.- Dijo. Su mirada incandescente iluminaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ambos. Lucas creyó que estaba enfadado, pero luego vio que sólo había dolor en los ojos de su compañero.

El soldado apartó las manos de Lucas con cuidado para ponerse de pie y caminó bosque adentro. Lucas vio la silueta de su amigo sobrevolar los árboles y dirigirse al horizonte.

El niño recogió la navaja de Flint, y la guardó en el cartucho del cinturón.

\- "Y…esto es malo. Le he sacado la navaja sin permiso…"- se puso la mano en la frente, sintiéndose enfermo.- "Yo…he hecho lo mismo que _él_…"

Caminó a la salida del bosque, pero su coraje estaba por el suelo. Su ánimo estaba por el suelo.

\- "No tomaré esa arma de nuevo…no volveré a amenazar a nadie…pero yo creía que él…él no era lo que yo creía… ¡Ya no creo nada! ¡No puedo creer en nadie!"

\- ¡Lucas!

El aludido se giró. Ahí había una mujer rosada, sí, rosada hasta el pelo.

\- ¿No me reconoces, eh? ¡Debe ser por este vestido hortera y maraco! ¡Soy Kumatora!

Ella. La que estaba con Duster, el hijo de Wess. Esa vez, en el mismo bosque, cuando Fassad y los porcinos les atacaron.- Ven rápido. Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

**Ok, vamos a por las memorias de Duster.**

**¿A qué Lucas es un yandere? Adiós a su bondad, al menos en este capítulo.**

**Fuel x Nana plz.**

**_Cheers!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Amnesia

**Bien, vamos con esto. Son como 1000 palabras :D**

* * *

\- …y Duster no recuerda nada de nada. No tenemos idea de dónde podría estar el huevaco. Es un dilemón- Terminó de decir Kumatora, cruzándose de brazos.

Los integrantes de los DCMC estaban cabeza gacha, pensando.

\- Cree que se llama Lucky. Bueno, le teníamos que dar un nombre.- OJ murmuró.- Como el Lucky de los Runaway 5.

\- Ahora la confusión es terrible.- Gorgeous sonrió.- No sé si habláis de Lucky o su Lucky.

\- No te preocupes, él es Duster.- Cortó Kumatora.

\- Pero, mientras no se convenza de que es Duster, no se irá con ustedes.- OJ miró a Kumatora.

\- Por eso necesito tu ayuda, tontín. Lucas, también necesito tu ayuda.

\- Wess me lo ha encargado, así que lo haré.

\- Genial. Éste es el plan…

* * *

\- ¿Dices que soy Duster?- preguntó Lucky de los DCMC.

\- Eso dicen.- Shimmy Zmizz sonrió aún más amplio.

\- No recuerdo nada de lo que me decís.- Miraba de hito en hito a los presentes, pidiendo una explicación.

\- …Está amnésico de veras.- Lucas miró a OJ.

\- Bien, chicos, ha llegado el momento de tomar una difícil decisión.

La puesta en escena fue buena. Los DCMC tomaron aire y gritaron de euforia:

\- ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL, TIJERAAAAS!

OJ sonrió.

\- Lucas, te retamos oficialmente a un desafío. Debes ganarnos en el juego piedra, papel o tijeras. Quién gane, eso lo decidirá el destino. Si fallas una sola vez, Lucky se quedará con nosotros. Pero si ganas...Lucky en realidad será Duster, y se irá contigo.

\- Muy bien, ¡Vamos!- Lucas miró desafiante a los DCMC.

Partió con Baccio. Antes de empezar, él suspiró.

\- En este juego, todo tenemos la manía de usar el mismo movimiento. Shimmy siempre me gana.

El niño miró a Shimmy de reojo, y éste hizo un gesto. Lucas usó papel. Baccio sonrió, porque había sacado piedra.

Fue de ese estilo todo el rato. Cuando Lucas se equivocaba, los integrantes estornudaban y empezaban de nuevo. Finalmente fue con OJ.

\- ¿Listo? – Lucas asintió. – Si gano yo, Lucky se queda con nosotros. Si ganas tú, se va con vosotros. Lucky, ¿Te parece bien?

\- …quiero creer en el destino. Si mi destino es irme, ganará, estoy seguro. Si mi destino es quedarme, perderá irremisiblemente.

El saxofonista se giró hacia Lucas y murmuró:

\- Saca "tijeras". Yo sacaré papel.- Volvió a su volumen normal. - ¡Tonda Gossa! ¡Vamos allá! ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras!

Ambos sacaron. Todos miraron el resultado.

\- Ya veo. Es el destino.- Dijo OJ.- Supongo que Lucky es ese tal Duster, después de todo.- Se dirigió a Duster, sonriente.- ¡Ve con ellos! ¡No te preocupes por nada!

Kumatora habló a los presentes.

\- Creo que Duster escondió el huevo en el Valle Desconocido. No volveremos al club Titiboo, así que, ¡A quitarse este vestido cursi! ¡Gracias, chicos!- Se fue corriendo a cambiarse.

OJ le habló a Duster.

\- Lucky…no, Duster, más bien. Siempre serás el mejor bajista de todos. Te echaré de menos, tío.

\- Seguro volveremos a vernos.- Magic se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

\- Intenta no olvidarte de nosotros demasiado rápido, ¿Vale?- Shimmy Zmizz lo abrazó, y todos lo abrazaron entre risotadas.

\- …Lucky…- Baccio dijo.

Cuando se separaron, Duster miró a Lucas.

\- Sigo sin recordar nada, pero aun así me iré con vosotros.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Si queréis, os damos un aventón!- Gorgeous estaba arriba del vehículo. Era un furgón negro en el que se leía "Tonzura Bros"

\- ¡Nuestro bus es viejo, pero anda aún y tiene todo el estilo!- Acompañó Lucky, su hermano.

Lucas y Duster se miraron.

\- ¿A qué esperáis?- Kumatora se asomó por una ventanilla del bus.- ¡Venga!

Ambos corrieron y se subieron. Se despidieron de los DCMC con la mano, entre gritos.

Cuando se fueron, Shimmy miró a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Partuza, bro', partuza.- Sonrió OJ.- Toquemos algo.

Y se pusieron a tocar.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde andaba, Comandante? ¿De San Fermines?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Tonda Gossa?

\- …

\- Perdone, no es de mi incumbencia. Andonuts lo espera.

El Comandante subió a la sala. El doctor estaba de pie, junto a la máquina que controlaba variables de la salud del soldado.

\- Es tarde.

\- Lo sé.

Se quitó sus armas y todo el equipamiento. Se conectó el cable de energía a la espalda.

\- Andonuts.- Clavó su mirada en la del doctor, haciéndolo incomodarse.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ya no me importa si crees que debes examinarme.

\- …

El hombre presionó botones en la máquina, completamente mudo.

\- ¿Qué debo examinar?

\- Lo que quieras. No me importa.

Eso era raro. El soldado normalmente era muy reticente a que lo examinaran.

\- ¿Pero qué cosa? ¿Te sientes mal?

El niño no contestó. Mostró tres dedos.

"3", pensó el doctor. En el teclado de la máquina, tres era la opción de desactivado temporal. Le sorprendió que el Comandante supiera lo que tenían planeado hacerle.

\- Nunca termino de sorprenderme contigo.- Murmuró.- Pero no es lo que crees.

\- …Sabes muy bien que lo sé.

\- Mañana será otro día. Buenas noches, Comandante.

El niño agachó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Andonuts presionó el botón, y vio como el cuerpo del soldado quedaba inmóvil. Una vez más, la culpa lo invadió.

Porky ya le había dado la orden. Ahora él debía acatarla. Pero nadie le preguntó al Comandante si estaba de acuerdo.

Presionó el botón de restauración.

"Última semana – Dos semanas – 3 semanas – 1 mes - ..."

Seleccionó la opción "1 mes atrás".

*Flashback*

\- …échale un vistazo, Andonuts. Yo lo vi de casualidad, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que sabe más de lo que aparenta. Y es más sensible de lo que piensas.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Cuando lo examines hoy, revisa ese cuaderno. Odia a todos, pero hay alguien que lo hace sentir bien. Según eso, tú también le caes bien.- Kato rió un poco.- Hace 3 años, escribía objetivo. Hace 2 años, escribía formal. Hace un mes, escribía educado. Ahora…- su sonrisa se ensanchó.-…ahora escribe como la gente.

*Fin flashback*

Sacó el cuaderno del Comandante. La primera página decía la hora y fecha, y parecía un cuaderno de deberes. A la mitad del cuaderno había algo más que redacción. Parecía una bitácora. Más adelante parecía que se desahogaba de preocupaciones del trabajo, y más delante de preocupaciones aparentemente inexistentes. Las últimas páginas correspondían a haikus insultantes hacia una persona llamada Fuel, expresiones pueblerinas y dibujos de girasoles.

La última página decía: "Tal vez si me dejaba quitar mi casco…tal vez no hubiese querido volverme a ver…pero si le agradaba, seguro no me habría dejado ir. No sé qué me aterra más."

Andonuts se preguntó a sí mismo porqué estaba haciendo esto.

* * *

***Grita internamente***

**_Cheers_. O no?**


	13. Chapter 13: El huevo del embarazo

**Hola de nuevo. Seguimos con la idea de la amnesia.**

**Hoy les quería pedir un favor especial. No un favor especial como el de Cynthia (Silent Hill), sino uno de otro tipo.**

**Sí, los reviews son divertidos...pero me gustaría que se guarden ciertos comentarios. Esto no es un fanfic shonen-ai, y quiero que quede claro que nunca lo será.**

**No pongas esa cara, esto va en serio. Si no, me veré obligada a cambiar las personalidades de los personajes y quedará aburrido como chupar gamuza.**

**No les pido reviews, pero si se toman el tiempo prefiero que me digan que puedo mejorar para que sea más agradable de leer.**

**Eso no más. Puedes empezar, y espero que no pases esto por alto como las descripciones de los vídeos de YouTube.**

* * *

\- Creo que es por aquí.- Dijo Duster.- Eso creo.

Se acercaron a mirar. Era un arcilloso.

\- Lo escondí dentro de esta cosa. ¡Bien, sigue ahí!

No acababa de decirlo cuando un rayo lo golpeó a él y al arcilloso.

\- ¡Duster!- Gritó Kumatora.

\- ¿Qué ha sido ese rayo?- Preguntó, levantándose del suelo.- ¡Estuvo cerca!

Lucas miró de reojo algo que se movía. Gritó, señalando al arcilloso. El muñeco había cobrado vida, y sin esperar más, huyó.

\- ¡Se marcha con el huevo!- Duster exclamó, alterado. Todos se pusieron a correr tras él, sin alcanzarlo. Kumatora, al ver cierta torre, se preguntó para qué servía, pero mejor se enfocó en seguir al prófugo.

Pasaron a la fábrica de arcillosos, con la esperanza de hallarlo ahí. Los puercaretos ahí dentro hablaban de…bueno, cosas de puercaretos.

\- ¿En serio te quitas la máscara cada vez que vas al baño? ¿Con el latazo que es volvérsela a poner?

\- ¿Tan raro es? Pero si incluso hay una percha para colgarla.

\- ¡Pero qué tío más tonto! Eso es para las bolsas y demases.

\- Ah…POR ESO no encajaba bien…

Lucas avanzó hacia ellos. Uno, desafiante, los increpó.

\- ¿Qué miráis, tenéis algún problema?- De repente, al ver bien a Lucas, saltó.- ¡Ah! ¡Es…!- Y salió corriendo.

Un puercareto capitán se les acercó.

\- ¿Qué es este jaleo? ¿Qué demonios…?- Espabiló a los otros, que temblaban de miedo.- ¡Señor! Disculpe los modales. No le había visto, señor.

Miró a todos lados. Luego le susurró.

\- Mi comandante, esas ropas no son apropiadas. Es un mal ejemplo a las tropas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lucas. "¿Comandante?"

El soldado le pasó una muda.

\- Cámbiese de inmediato, por favor. Y su escolta, también. Se vieron tapados de máscaras y trajes. Al ponérselos, el capitán suspiró.

\- Mucho mejor. ¡Vuelvo a mi puesto, señor!

El menor pensaba acelerado, su corazón latía rápido.

\- "¡Me confundió con Sly! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Acaso mi cara…?"

\- Parece que ha habido una confusión, pero nos viene de maravillas.- Duster murmuró.- Encontremos esa cosa antes de que nos descubran.

Pasaron por las líneas de montaje. No hallaron nada.

Le preguntaron a un coronel que rondaba por ahí. Él respondió formalmente.

\- Acabo de ver un arcilloso fuera de control. Debería apresurarse antes de que se vaya en un camión del vertedero. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

\- Escondí algo de valor ahí.- Lucas explicó rápido.

\- ¿Qué es, exactamente?

\- No debería saberlo.

\- Ah, es un secreto. Debe ser algo realmente embarazoso.- El rubio bufó antes de darle la espalda al puercareto, molesto por su curiosidad. Ahora entendía porqué Sly era un maldito con ellos.

\- "No se deberían subir por el chorro".- pensó con un poco de molestia.

Corrieron hacia la salida a la autopista, justo para ver al arcilloso subirse e irse en el camión de la basura.

\- ¡Rayos, que no escape!- Kumatora señaló a los demás.

Empezaron a avanzar por la carretera, y en esa iban al toparse con un vehículo. Este se detuvo, y de él bajó un enorme puercareto.

\- ¡Comandante! ¿Algo ocurre? Puede usar mi vaina si lo requiere, señor.- El puercareto feroz se iba a retirar, pero…

\- *olfateó el aire* ¿Eh? No sé por qué, pero oléis a niño y a perro…- Exclamó de repente.- ¡No eres el comandante! ¡Eres un impostor! Puede que engañes al resto, ¡pero mi olfato salvaje nunca miente! ¡Escoria inmunda, mira que hacerte pasar por nuestro comandante!

Lucas y compañía se pusieron en guardia, en vista del ataque del soldado.

El niño lo esquivó, a la vez Boney se abalanzó sobre el puercareto y le mordió la pierna. Él se lo zafó de encima con una patada, tratando de estar atento al ataque de Kumatora, quién apuntaba con la mano en su dirección.

\- ¡PK Freeze!

El puercareto lo evitó, apartándose del camino a tiempo, y lanzó una bomba a la princesa. Ésta no la pudo esquivar, y cayó al suelo, herida.

\- ¡Princesa!- Duster fue donde la pelirrosa y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, preocupadísimo.

Boney se colgó de los pantalones del soldado, y éstos se bajaron, revelando unos calzoncillos con diseños DCMC. Kumatora se rió.

\- Haha…qué ridículo…se le ven los calzones.- Dijo, sujetándose una herida.

\- Calzoncillos. Ésos son de hombre.- Corrigió el ladrón.

\- Da igual. Eran de los DCMC.

\- Tengo unos iguales puestos, pero los tengo en color rojo, no amarillo.

\- Jeje… ¿Dijiste calzoncillos DCMC?

\- Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- ¡Bájate los pantalones!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Enséñale tus calzoncillos al mundo!

\- ¡Estás mal! ¡La…la falta de sangre te hizo mal!

\- *Tos* ¡Corta el rollo! ¡Debes hacerlo si quieres ayudar a Lucas!

En efecto, Boney estaba tirado en el suelo, y Lucas se debatía apenas contra el puercareto.

\- Vale. Sólo por eso lo haré.

Se plantó frente al soldado y se desabrochó el pantalón, luego lo bajó. El puercareto se quedó pasmado.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la edición especial del aniversario!

Duster sonrió, avergonzado.

\- ¡Ahora!- Gritó Kumatora. Lucas pronunció un hechizo Love alfa, dando en el blanco.

El soldado se desplomó. El rubio se acercó a tropezones a Kumatora, y una fiebre terrible lo hizo caer de rodillas.

\- ¿Lucas?- Kumatora se preocupó.

Fue momentáneo. Lucas se incorporó y sonrió.

\- No es nada.- Alzó sus manos y curó a la princesa con un hechizo.

\- Acabas de aprenderlo, me parece.- Dijo ella. Duster se abrochó el cinturón.

\- Vámonos, que éste se puede levantar de nuevo.- Señaló al soldado. Todos se subieron a la vaina porcina y se largaron de ahí.

Pasaron a recargar la vaina y continuaron en búsqueda del arcilloso. Alcanzaron a verlo en un vertedero, y se detuvieron.

Entraron al basurero, y les inquietó la visión de una masa animada con trastos viejos incrustados en ella. Éste ser se puso alegremente a lanzar basura a los recién llegados.

No le duró mucho la alegría. Kumatora y Duster se encargaron de darle una paliza, y, finalmente, la chatarra desolada volvió a quedar como un objeto inmóvil.

El ladrón sacó el huevo del interior del arcilloso y los sostuvo en sus manos. Repentinamente empezó a brillar, y Duster abrió sus ojos, impresionado.

\- Ahora lo veo. Soy Duster. ¡Kumatora, Lucas, Boney, soy realmente Duster!

La princesa saltó de alegría.

\- ¡Duster, Duster, Duster! ¡Siempre has sido Duster!

\- ¡Guau! (Siempre fuiste Duster).

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Una nave llegó, y se bajó un puercareto.

\- ¡Comandante! ¿Qué hace holgazaneando en un lugar como éste?- Los obligó a subir a la nave.- Tiene que reportarse en la Torre del Trueno. Si alguien quiere ir al baño en el trayecto, ¡Que se aguante!

Boney lloriqueó al oír la noticia.

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

Salió del recipiente, y miró alrededor. Se secó y se vistió. Al ponerse la casaca, una libreta cayó del bolsillo. La recogió y la hojeó.

No había nada en ella.

Pasó a la última página. Tampoco había escritos.

Tomó un lápiz, y trató de escribir. Pero no recordaba nada interesante que escribir. Dejó el lápiz en una mesa y botó la libreta a un papelero.

Lo único que recordaba era que tenía una misión que cumplir.

* * *

Lucas y los suyos se bajaron de la nave. Frente a ellos estaba la entrada a un edificio.

\- ¡Soy un as al volante! ¡La Torre del Trueno! Por favor, vaya a la sala del generador cuanto antes, señor.

Se acercaron a la entrada de la Torre, y un soldado los saludó.

\- Bienvenido, mi comandante. Dígame, señor, ¿Halló eso tan embarazoso que tiró por accidente?

Lucas lo miró tan fijamente que el que había preguntado tragó saliva.

\- Voy a la sala del generador.- Dijo, entrando a la primera estancia. El soldado lo miró, sin sorprenderse mucho de la actitud del mayor en rango.

Había sido más amable que otras veces. Aun así, se le heló la espalda al notar la mirada de reproche que le había dado.

* * *

**Ay chitrolas, el siguiente capítulo tiene toda la emoción. No haré ningún spoiler.**

**Ah, verdad. Si aún quieres comentar, puedes hacer conjeturas de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo. No es muy difícil; si jugaste el juego, claro está.**


	14. Chapter 14: El instinto de las máquinas

**Hola a todos. Es un gusto volver a actualizar esto, no había tiempo. Y lo más probable es que no actualice en un rato, pero no va a ser más de dos semanas, creo.**

**Espero disfruten este capítulo como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

* * *

Cuando salieron del ascensor, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. En la pasada a la escalera, un puercareta refunfuñaba contra el mal trabajo de los de la sala del generador. En la siguiente sala, habían robots obsoletos y engendros, ambos igual de bizarros. Boney se acercó a un engendro, y lo olfateó, curioso.

Eso fue motivo de amor puro. El engendro lo siguió a todos lados después.

En la siguiente sala de control, un puercareto les hizo un saludo porcino.

\- ¡No hemos visto a nadie sospechoso por aquí, señor!

Lucas aguantó una risilla de maldad mientras pasaban. Vieron unas cúpulas de electricidad, que tenían un cartel de "peligro, alto voltaje". En la siguiente sala de control, con más paneles que la anterior, le preguntaron a un soldado por el trabajo.

\- ¿Qué tal va todo?

\- En orden…o eso me gustaría. El sistema de defensa está incapacitado para un ataque. ¡Sería desastroso que el enemigo se nos colase ahora!

\- ¿En la sala del generador?

\- Sí, la sala…en lo más alto de la torre. Sería nefasto si algo así ocurriera.

Se corrieron un poco. Duster habló, sonriendo, pero la máscara no les permitía a sus amigos verla.

\- Es el momento de atacar entonces. Vamos al último piso.

Lucas sonrió, acariciando a Boney. Kumatora se puso de nuevo en la fila, y el niño los guió.

Hyugan los miraba desde la lejanía. Algo no le olía bien de ese grupo.

Tal vez era el soldado de careta amarilla…de verdad que parecía un perro, con ese modo de andar.

* * *

\- El informe, señor.- Se acercó un soldado al grupo.- Balance de energía actual…algo más de 10 kilozapios…Sí, las cifras han caído en picado.- Agachó la cabeza y volvió a su puesto.

El grupo subió la escalera, y quedaron fríos al ver dónde se hallaban y con quién se hallaban.

Figuritas DCMC (y había otro paquete de los mismos aún envueltos).

\- ¿Vinieron hasta aquí para verme, mocosos?

Todos tragaron saliva.

\- La otra vez tuvieron suerte de pillarme en ropa de calle.- Empezó a acercarse a ellos.- Pero ahora estoy en mi traje de combate, ¡así que es hora de los mamporros!

Duster le pegó con el palo cosquillero, pero no sacó ni una risita del porcino.

Los del piso de abajo escucharon ruidos de pelea, y al ver los involucrados, se emocionaron.

\- Mira, ¡Es el Comandante y el jefazo!

\- Hemos andado de malas, ¿No es así, Comandante?

El rubio empuñó sus manos y le empezó a empapelar de golpes al soldado.

\- ¡Use la derecha, Comandante! ¡La súper carga, como siempre!

Lucas casi no lo sopesó. Cargó un PSI en la mano y golpeó la cara del puercareto. Salió prácticamente volando con la potencia del golpe.

\- ¡Eso fue genial, Comandante!

El niño se sujetó la mano, adolorido. Se le habían quemado los nudillos y la palma de la misma.

\- "Verdad que no tengo un implante de acero resistente al calor"- Pensó, acobardado ante la visión del puercareto alzarse frente a él.

Kumatora tuvo una idea de salvación excelente. Arrancó el póster DCMC de la pared y los agitó en el aire. El soldado distrajo su atención de Lucas y se la quedó mirando, con el alma en un hilo.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Voy a romperlo, sólo observa.

\- No te atrevas, niñata…

\- Ups, qué torpe soy.- Dijo, rasgando una punta.

El porcino corrió hacia ella para embestirla.

\- ¡Esto quiero verlo!- Dijo un puercareto del público antes de ser empujado por Fassad.

\- ¡Abrid paso!

\- Ah, y ni te digo qué le voy a hacer a tu figurita de Lucky…- El soldado estaba de rodillas, desesperado ante su situación.

\- ¡No lo hagas!

\- Vaya, esos disfraces pueden ser convincentes, pero no me engañáis.- Fassad los miraba con bastante odio.

\- Tú. – Gruñó Lucas, girándose a verlo.

\- Es mi momento de venganza…experimentaréis el dolor que sentí al ser golpeado por ese Drago-

\- No gracias.- Interrumpió Kumatora antes de salir corriendo, seguida por los otros que la acompañaban.

Llegando al final de la escalera, respiraron con libertad, y se sacaron los trajes de la armada.

\- Ay, Duster, pero si te veías bien.- Dijo la princesa de Osohe.

\- Andando.- Respondió él, molesto.

Subieron escaleras y entraron a un cuarto adornado infantilmente. Un androide con aspecto de mucama daba vueltas cerca de una mesa de cristal.

\- SOY LA SEÑORITA MALVAVISCO. BIENVENIDOS AL CUARTO DEL REY P.

\- ¿Es robot o cyborg?- Preguntó Lucas, mirándola curioso.

\- No sé.- Respondió Kumatora.- Para mí, todas son terribles creaciones de gente enferma. Da igual lo que sea.

Lucas no quería admitir que estaba enfadadísimo por el comentario. Sólo replicó:

\- Eso es como juzgar a alguien por los padres que tiene.

\- SOY UN ANDROIDE.- Le comentó a Lucas de pasada.- FUI CREADA PARA SERVIR A MI AMO, EL REY PORKY.

\- Vale.- Kumatora quiso cortar eso, pero Lucas se quedó ahí.

\- ¿Cuál es tu directiva?- Preguntó el rubio.

\- LIMPIAR EL CUARTO. ATENDER AL AMO. JUGAR CON ÉL. CUIDAR EL YO-YO DE AMIGO DE AMO.

\- Es impresionante. Y razona y contesta…- Suspiró Lucas.- ¿Qué es toda esta tecnología?

\- Te responderé lo que decían en el medioevo: ES DEL DIABLO. Vámonos.- La princesa le apremió.

Pero Lucas vio el yo-yo. Lo fue a tomar, pero el androide le golpeó las manos.

\- Hey, no-

\- NO OSES LLEVARTE EL YO-YO DE AMIGO DEL AMO. SI NO, ¡ME PONDRÉ MUY, MUY FURIOSA!

Lucas comprobó que el robot venía a por él con una taza de té hirviendo. La esquivó y tomó el palo cosquillero de Duster y le azotó con el mismo.

\- ¡Tozuda como máquina, también!- Exclamó, molesto.

\- Nadie te mandó a investigar, Sherlock.- Gruñó Kumatora.

La señorita Malvavisco se ultra cabreó. Sacó sus tenazas y golpeó a Lucas, que era su principal objetivo. El niño cogió un bate que había por ahí y se lo estampó en un batazo a la cabeza, dejándola de espaldas.

Duster remató con una patada, y el robot cayó al agua termal que había en medio de la habitación. La señorita Malvavisco, debido a su peso, se hundió en las aguas y no salió a flote.

Lucas jadeaba aún. Se sentó en unos paquetes de regalo y respiró.

\- No puedo creer que me haya atacado por un estúpido yo-yo.- Bufó.- Bien programada, ¿Eh?

\- Eso no lo niego.- Se rió Duster.

\- Oh, Lucas, tu cara…- Kumatora se preocupó al ver lo golpeado que su compañero estaba. Sin embargo, Lucas no la dejó preocuparse mucho. Realizó un PSI de curación y se puso de pie.

\- No por eso no me voy a llevar mi botín.- Sonrió.- Tomó el yo-yo de trucos y jugó con él.- Bueno, aún no le veo lo especial a esto.

Boney lo olfateó y ladró. Sólo Lucas comprendió que había dicho que olía a bistec.

\- ¡Ahí están!- Escucharon la voz de Fassad subiendo la escalera.

\- ¡Hay que largarse!- Gritó Kumatora, y eso hicieron.

El buhonero entró a la estancia. Los soldados que lo seguían la comprobaron, y uno de ellos le apuntó a Fassad la piscina.

\- Señor, observe esto.

El aludido miró, y bufó.

\- Maldición.- Sacó el teléfono.- Revísenla, yo voy a realizar una llamada.

* * *

El comandante contestó su teléfono.

\- Diga.

Kato, su coronel, miraba de reojo. El enmascarado murmuraba y asentía con la cabeza. Mejor volvió a lo suyo, ya que no deseaba chocar la nave por ningún motivo.

\- Kato.- Escuchó de repente. El comandante estaba atrás suyo.

\- Señor.

\- Realiza un desvío a la Torre del Trueno.

\- Sí señor.

El menor se acercó a una ventanilla y pensó en lo que había oído.

* * *

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó hoscamente, aunque sin intención de serlo.

Andonuts y otros científicos trabajaban en un androide femenino. En una pizarra, al lado, habían fotos de una mujer rubia en traje de mucama, bastante atractiva para el estereotipo de la época en que fue tomada la foto.

\- ¿La de la foto? Se llamaba Electra.

\- …- La miró detenidamente.- ¿Por qué?

\- Petición del Rey Porky. Parece que era alguien importante para él. Trabajaba en el edificio Monotoli de Fourside. Seguro fue una mujer increíblemente paciente y servicial.

Al comandante se vino a la mente el prototipo de Lardna Minch, que era un desagrado verlo funcionar. Porky, sin embargo, lo adoró. Dijo que era igualito a su madre. Éste robot al menos lucía agradable de facciones.

* * *

"Era buen androide"- Pensó. "Hacía bien su trabajo, y era amable con el que se lo topaba."

Ella lo saludaba cuando hacía su ronda por la Torre del Trueno, y más de una vez le ofrecía té, cosa que él negaba a secas. Pero aún no entendía por qué sentía un poco de pesar.

* * *

\- Casi nos agarran.- Bufó Duster, secándose el sudor.

\- Pero no lo lograron. Se deben haber demorado consolando a ese gran puerco.- Kumatora le dio un puñetazo amistoso al hombro del ladrón. Éste la miró con cara de agotamiento.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, amenazaste a ése con _mi_ figurita.

\- Sabes que al único que le haría cositas es a ti, bobo.

Duster reaccionó expresamente, escupiendo el agua que estaba tomando.

Lucas se sujetó la nariz a dos manos, tratando de evitar que la sangre saliera, sin éxito.

\- Oh vamos.- Kumatora zapateó el suelo con impaciencia, cruzados los brazos.- No se lo estarán malpensando, ¿Verdad?

\- Ya es tarde.- Duster se secó con la manga.- Destruiste la moral de Lucas y la mía.

\- N-no es verdad. No es que haya pensado en la princesa tocando a Duster.- Duster escupió su agua de nuevo, esta vez Kumatora se puso roja.

\- ¡Corten el rollo! Vámonos antes de que-

Un rayo salido de la nada golpeó a Lucas, dejándole las mechas tiesas y tiznadas. Sus amigos se preocuparon, pero éste se sacudió el pelo.

\- No es nada…creo que no es grave.- Tosió un poco de hollín.- Siento como si acabara de aprender algo nuevo.

\- Bueno, vámonos ya, par de idiotas.- Dijo Kumatora.- Y el precioso Boney.- Le acarició la cabeza.- ¿Quién es el único de mente limpia aquí?- Dijo con voz de hablarle a un perrito.- ¡Usted, si es usted, perrito lindo!

Subieron las escaleras restantes, hasta entrar en la sala del generador. Lucas miró a lo alto, viendo una abertura por la que pasaba un aparato gigantesco.

\- Es enorme…

\- ¿Quiénes sois?

Todos se giraron a ver a un puercareta azul. No le respondieron.

\- Bueno, supongo que no importa. Qué hayáis llegado hasta aquí es algo alucinante, ¡Lo cual OS hace alucinantes! ¡Creo que me he enamorado!

Todos miraron a Kumatora. Ella los miró de vuelta, enfadada.

\- ¿Qué me véis? Le tiró el churro a Lucas, no a mí.

Éste se puso rojo, mientras Duster carraspeaba. El puercareto se rió.

\- No, de todos ustedes. Me llamo Sheep. No puedo deciros nada más.- Puso una mirada sombría que no se veía por la máscara.- Hacerme el misterioso es mi hobby.

\- Vamos.- Kumatora caminó hasta la supuesta salida, pero una sirena empezó a sonar.

\- ¡INDIVIDUOS SOSPECHOSOS EN LA SALA DEL GENERADOR! ¡ACTIVANDO SISTEMA DE DEFENSA! ¡A TODO EL PERSONAL, ESTARÍA BIEN EVACUAR INMEDIATAMENTE!

Una compuerta del generador se abrió. En la leyenda del robot que apareció, se leía "Don Genedor". Kumatora bufó de puro hastiada.

Otra batalla más que nadie había pedido (ni siquiera ustedes).

Todos se lanzaron a darle golpes, pero pronto comprendieron que, sin guantes de hule, lo único que harían sería dañarse con la electricidad en el cuerpo del robot.

Don Genedor atacó con un golpe de electricidad de 10000000 de voltios a Duster, quién cayó, producto de una grave contusión.

\- ¡No le toquéis!- Gritó Lucas.- ¡Kumatora, sólo PSI, ¿Vale?!

\- ¡Entendido!- Le contestó, respondiendo a Don Genedor con un PK Hielo. Éste se inmovilizó un par de segundos, dándole tiempo a Lucas de curar a Duster. Éste lanzó una bomba de humo, impidiendo a la máquina que los detectara. Le dio con el palo cosquillero, bajando su defensa. Sin embargo, Don Genedor comenzó a acumular electricidad. Las luces del techo parpadeaban por la falta de energía.

\- ¡Duster! ¡Se está preparando para atacar!- Gritó Kumatora.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Pegarle?

\- ¡Duster, el cable de alimentación! ¡Debes destruirlo!- Lucas lo presionó.

El hombre lanzó una bomba, destruyendo así el cargador. La máquina continuó peleando, hasta que ya no tuvo energía. Entonces los cuatro contendientes destruyeron el generador.

La sirena seguía sonando.

\- ¡DETECTADA UNA GRAVE ANOMALÍA EN EL GENERADOR! ¡A TODO EL PERSONAL, EVACUACIÓN! REPITO: DETECTADA UNA GRAVE ANOMALÍA EN EL GENERADOR…

Fassad se asomó por ahí, gruñendo.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¡Habéis destruido un elemento vital de nuestros planes!

Todos ellos salieron corriendo por la única vía de escape. Subieron por la escala, hasta darse cuenta de que no había salida. Estaban en la cúpula de la Torre del Trueno.

\- ¡Ñiejejeje! ¡Pobres idiotas, estáis acorralados como ratas!- Rió a carcajadas. Los otros comenzaron a retroceder, mientras el buhonero avanzaba hacia ellos.

\- Sóis como una piedrecita en el zapato, una especialmente molesta.- Caminó luego hasta la orilla de la cúpula, mirando el precipicio. Las nubes avanzaban con el viento.- Y pensar que podríais haber hallado la verdadera felicidad…sólo teníais que permanecer en Tazmilly, ajenos a toda preocupación.

Su teléfono sonó. Él contestó, tragando el plátano que estaba comiendo.

\- ¿Todo listo? Ya acabo aquí, preparad la cerdinave nodriza.

Cortó la llamada y se dirigió a los presentes.

\- Esta torre ha quedado inservible. Pero es la ocasión perfecta para eliminaros, trío de sabandijas.

Boney gruñó.

\- Los chuchos no cuentan.- Carraspeó Fassad.- Es más de lo que os merecéis, pero nuestro soberano adora lo ostentoso. Así que desapareceréis ostentosamente, junto a esta torre.

Tras él apareció una nave ENORME.

\- Bueno, hora de irse. ¡Hasta nunca, amigos míos!- Gritó alegremente. Llamó por teléfono.- ¡Listo! ¡Detonad la Torre!

El suelo comenzó a temblar. Mientras Fassad reía, un movimiento imprevisto de la torre lo hizo perder el equilibrio, trastrabilló y pisó una cáscara de plátano, haciéndolo caer al precipicio.

La nave llegó hasta donde ellos estaban.

\- ¡Deprisa, subamos!- Dijo Kumatora.

Duster sacó su serpicuerda.

* * *

\- ¡S-s-s-s-señor!- Dijo el capitán puercareto Drake.- ¡Tenemos compañía!

El enmascarado lo apartó y se asomó por la compuerta.

\- Tú…- Murmuró, al ver a Lucas colgando de la escala.

"Voy a ver tu rostro. No acepto un no."

* * *

Kumatora, al verlo, se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Qué demo…?

Lucas se sintió derrotado. Vio en los ojos del soldado que lo estaba mirando como su enemigo.

El menor escaló por Duster, Kumatora y la serpicuerda. Se acercó lo más que pudo.

\- ¡Sly!- Gritó.

El comandante se quedó mirando, inmóvil. La nave se zamarreó varias veces. La serpicuerda se disculpó entre dientes, alegando que no podría sostenerlos más tiempo, y se soltó, cayendo así Duster y Kumatora.

\- ¡Princesa! ¡Duster!- Lucas miró al Comandante, angustiado.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Boney se espantó al ver al soldado, tanto que se soltó, aullando en su caída.

\- ¡Uuuuu! (¡Te conozco! ¡Tú eres…!)

\- ¡Boney!- Gritó Lucas. Luego miró al comandante, que desenvainaba su espada.- No…- Dijo, en estado de shock.

\- Suficiente.- Dijo el enmascarado, y de un tajo cortó la escala que mantenía a Lucas unido a la nave. Éste cayó por las nubes.

\- ¡SLY!- Gritó.- ¿Por qué?...

Antes de poder pensar, gritó:

\- ¡Claus…!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta del nombre que había pronunciado.

El enmascarado escuchó eso. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, guardó la espada e hizo un salto de fe. Atajó a Lucas, pero estaban muy cerca del suelo. Lo envolvió en sus alas.

\- ¿S-ly…?

Él no respondió. En ese momento, todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Uyy, ahora sí que volvemos a la trama. Esto sí que viene interesante.**

**Cheers!**

**P.D.: Estoy segura de que nadie se ha preguntado qué pasó con el engendro y su romance no correspondido.**


	15. Chapter 15: Ghost in the Machine

**Al fin tuve tiempo para escribir para ustedes (ya que me extrañaron tanto cof cof) y les traigo este super capítulo de entretención extrema. El nombre del capítulo se debe a una canción de The M Machine (es electro), que es hermosa y...bueno, la belleza es subjetiva, pero me encanta la temática y la letra y todo.**

**Simbología: **

**\- Dung Beetle: _Texto en cursiva_**

**\- Señal: "Texto entre comillas"**

**Fuf, basta de cháchara. ¡Debes estar ansioso por empezar! (Y yo sigo soñando que alguien de verdad me haya extrañado).**

* * *

La caída fue dolorosa. Ambos quedaron inconscientes, en medio de un campo de girasoles. Lucas fue el primero en despertar. Miró a su compañero, que yacía a su lado, aún en ese estado. Estaba oscuro, de noche. Faltaba poco para el amanecer.

Había tratado de matarlo, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Él lucía diferente, su rostro denotaba odio y dolor, a diferencia de cuando lo conoció. Una curiosidad terrible le invadió. Lucas se quiso morir al recordar cómo lo había llamado.

Tenía que comprobar que él era distinto, que él era un soldado y nada más. Se puso encima y deslizó su mano bajo la cabeza, metiéndola entre el casco y ésta. Pasó a llevar su oreja, y éste bufó algo. Lucas se espantó y retiró su mano. El comandante siguió durmiendo.

\- Ah… "Dragón, qué susto."- Se tomó la cabeza a dos manos.- "¿De verdad quiero ver?"

Continuó. Esta vez no falló, y jaló del casco.

Él no supo cómo ocurrió todo tan rápido, tan rápido que no pudo procesar lo que veía. El comandante se zafó, y tomó posición sobre él. Lo apresó contra el suelo y bramó de ira, mientras Lucas trataba de zafarse de abajo.

\- ¡Sly, suéltame!- Gritó, pataleando con desesperación. Éste le sujetó más fuerte de los bazos, haciéndole quejarse con un gruñido.

\- ¿Qué hacías con mi casco?- Le siseó.

\- ¡Déjate de juegos, Sly!

El aludido le golpeó la cara con su mano extendida, dejándolo un poco desorientado. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, dolido por el golpe, mientras su mirada se tornaba sombría.

\- No estoy jugando. ¿Luce esto como un juego?- Se acercó y lo fulminó con la mirada.- Y deja de llamarme por ese estúpido nombre. Yo no tengo nombre.

\- Si no tienes nada más que hacer, suéltame.- Eso le valió una sonrisa de burla del que consideraba su amigo, ahora rival.

\- No tan rápido.- Dijo entre dientes.- Yo no puedo dejarte ir sin decirte unas cosas.

Le zamarreó con odio, Lucas se quejó, tratando de estabilizarse.

\- Eres una carga para nuestro amo. Realmente, sólo estorbas en mi camino. Él dice que le diviertes, pero me cansa tener que competir contra otros, sobre todo cuando podría tener mi camino despejado.

\- ¿Competir?- Lucas gruñó de dolor al recibir una palmada.

\- Tú sabes hacer PSI, no te hagas el tonto.

El menor apretó sus puños, enfadado.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Matarme?

El soldado tomó aire, y sonrió de un modo desagradable.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿A qué te refieres…

El comandante le dio un puñetazo; Lucas se llevó las manos a la cara, manchándoselas con sangre. El agresor sonrió despectivo.

\- Dime, yo te he visto antes, ¿No? Estoy seguro de que sí, pero no recuerdo dónde.

\- Te lavaron el cerebro, ese cerdo de Porky tiene la culpa…

El otro bramó en su cara.

\- ¡No menciones su nombre así, bastardo!

\- Sé lo que digo.

El enmascarado lo cogió del cuello y lo ahorcó contra el suelo.

\- Responde mi pregunta. No quiero obligarte a escupirlo.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Logró farfullar Lucas.

\- Te estás buscando una paliza.

\- Tú te la buscas también.- Con cierto giro logró zafarse y ponerse de pie. El mayor también se puso de pie.

\- Como si pudieses.

\- No quiero pelear contigo.

El otro lo derribó y lo sometió con una llave.

\- ¿No quieres? ¿Por qué?

El niño respondió atropelladamente, debido al dolor que le infligía su brazo torcido bajo el peso del otro.

\- ¿De veras no recuerdas?

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Su rostro se ensombreció. - "¿De qué me está hablando?"

\- …- Lucas vaciló en responder. Tal vez no ayudaría en nada que el soldado supiese. Una fuerza extra en su extremidad le hizo retorcerse de dolor, emitiendo un ligero gruñido.

\- ¡Responde! ¡¿Qué debo recordar, maldita sea?!

\- …en la escuela…- Logró decir, con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso? Un día hice un informe ahí, ¿Es eso?

\- ¿Sabes qué es raro? Asististe un mes a clases ahí.- Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, aunque el otro no podía apreciarla.

El soldado aflojó la presión un poco. El rubio respiró, aliviado.

\- No me mientas, o lamentarás haberlo hecho. En el…no sé…_mágico_ caso de haber asistido a clases, ¿No lo recordaría, hijo de Flint?

\- Estoy seguro que te borraron la memoria…

\- ¡No mientas! ¿Cómo no voy a recordar un mes?- Lucas escuchó su respiración alterada, sabiendo entonces que sus palabras le estaban llegando. Habló más bajo, obligando al otro a calmarse para que pudiese oírlo.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo pasaste esos días?

El comandante se quedó callado un par de segundos. Lucas esperó su respuesta. Finalmente llegó, con reticencia.

\- No.

\- Entonces te hicieron olvidarlo.

\- No…no es verdad…estás mintiendo-

\- Tú más que nadie debería saber que soy incapaz de mentir, aunque mi vida dependiese de ello. ¿O tú crees que si pudiese mentir estaría aquí, con la cara contra el suelo?

\- ¿Debería saber?- Lo soltó completamente, Lucas se sentó inmediatamente, dándole la cara.- ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Sabes quién soy?

\- Hace tres días habría podido responder eso.

El niño vio su rostro ensombrecerse ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Represento entonces algo para ti?

Lucas tragó saliva. Sin darse cuenta, por su rostro manchado de sangre comenzaron a deslizarse lágrimas. Buscó su mochila, y sacó el huevo de luz. El soldado lo miraba con ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

\- Quiero que veas por ti mismo. Tómalo.

\- Responde alguna de mis preguntas, aunque sea sólo esta.

Lucas se tapó el rostro con la mano, recordando lo que le había gritado desde la escalera de mano de la nave.

\- Para mí…eras como mi hermano…

El comandante prácticamente le arrebató el huevo de las manos.

Una luz le impidió ver más de lo que le rodeaba.

* * *

Miró alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro. Una máquina le miraba fijamente, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

_¿Quién eres?_

No supo responder. Al otro lado vio a un niño parecido a su enemigo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera él. Éste se acercó a paso parsimonioso hasta el comandante, que lo miraba expectante.

\- ¿Sabes qué es este lugar?- Alcanzó a preguntar antes de que el otro le diera un puñetazo en el estómago. No supo cómo le dolió tanto. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y el otro niño lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

"Nunca más le harás llorar así ni lo dañarás, bestia".

El soldado le miró indefenso.

\- ¿Quién eres?

"Obviamente, soy tú, pero sin él" Dijo, señalando la máquina atrás suyo. "Yo sólo soy el espíritu."

_Señal, ya basta._

"No puedo, y lo sabes." Se dirigió al comandante de nuevo. "¿Sabes quién eres?"

Él se quedó en silencio. El otro rió, bufando al final.

"Entonces, si el espíritu no recuerda, predomina la máquina, ¿No? ¿Qué es más fuerte, yo, o esto?" Dijo, señalándose el corazón con una mano, con la otra señalando la cabeza de Dung Beetle, el robot que lo acompañaba.

\- Las máquinas son más fuertes.

La Señal se rió con dulzura, para luego mirarlo de un modo acerbo.

"¿Sí? Claro que son más fuertes, pero son sólo mente y nada más. Y debes saber que la mente es manipulable. Dime, ¿Puedes controlar la risa, el llanto, la ira o el dolor?"

\- Sí puedo.

Eso le valió una risotada del otro.

"No seas tonto. No me mientas a mí, las controlas pero no las puedes suprimir. Los recuerdos cambian con cualquier factor, y ellos se valen de eso. Pero lo que ellos no controlan es el corazón. Creo que es tiempo que escuches más a los humanos que a las máquinas, por tanto, que escuches más tu corazón que a tu deber."

Sacó una tarjeta de memoria y se la pasó al soldado.

\- ¿Para qué es esto?

_No te atrevas, sólo tendrás problemas con eso._

"Es la memoria del mes anterior. Puedes elegir taparte los ojos o quitarte el velo. ¿Procedemos, Comandante?"

_Te dolerá, te lo aseguro._

"Pero me darás las gracias después."

_No, lo odiarás. Te conozco._

"Acabas de ser racional, dando un ejemplo emocional"

El soldado le arrebató la memoria de las manos. Señal sonrió con satisfacción.

"Debes insertarla en su espalda."

Rodeó a Dung Beetle. Éste agachó la cabeza.

_Aún estás a tiempo de ahorrarte los problemas._

El comandante respiró hondo, y miró al niño. Éste sonrió.

"A Lucas le encantaría volver a confiar en ti".

Entonces sintió la urgencia de volver a verlo. Sin dudar un momento más, insertó la memoria en el robot, que emitió un sonido de lectura de datos.

Se sintió desvanecerse, pero la Señal lo sostuvo.

"Al menos tendrás algunos recuerdos para guiar tu corazón. Ya quiero ver cómo solucionas tus problemas. Después de todo, eso hacen las personas."

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Lucas correrse de su lado, por ende soltándolo bruscamente, de modo que se golpeó un poco contra el suelo.

\- Lucas, maldición.- Dijo, sobándose el cuello. Luego vio que éste no contestaba.- ¿Lucas?

\- Te desmayaste un par de segundos. ¿Estás…

\- Sí, estoy vivo.- Miró el horizonte.- Te recuerdo ahora, Lucas, hijo de Flint. Fuimos amigos en la escuela, ¿Verdad?

\- Eso creía.

\- ¿Ya no me consideras como uno?

El rubio se alejó un poco, en vista de que el otro quería acercarse. El comandante sintió dolor en su corazón.

\- "¿Qué he hecho?"- Pensó, dolido.

\- Eso…eso depende de cómo me estés mirando ahora. ¿Sigo siendo una carga en tus planes?

\- Depende.

\- ¿Perdón?- Reaccionó un poco molesto. El soldado sonrió.

\- Déjame acercarme y deja de huir de mí. Recuerda que nadie te comerá vivo, porque todos somos necrófagos.

Lucas se puso rojo ante el comentario.

\- Ah…gracias por recordar eso, Sly. Al menos asumes que es cruel comerse algo vivo. Lo cual no me está tranquilizando mucho…

El comandante se rió, luego pasó su mano por su cara y lo miró de pies a cabeza, pensativo.

\- De veras te había extrañado. Qué triste no haberlo notado antes.

Se acercó al otro. Lucas esta vez no se movió de su lugar. El mayor le tomó del rostro bruscamente y le examinó.

\- Te embadurnaste la cara con sangre, so bruto. Pero no estás tan herido como creí.

\- El bruto que no recordaba eras tú…

-Sí, sí, sí, calla un poco. Te haces el molesto pero estás cocoroco como gallina con pollos.

Lucas le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, el otro lo miró sorprendido. Una sonrisa del niño le hizo comprender que estaba jugando.

El menor no esperaba una barrida. Cayó al suelo, quejándose contra el soldado y su falta de cuidado con alguien herido. Éste se acercó a él, su rostro sombrío por los girasoles que los cubrían.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, jefe? ¿Competir o ser del mismo bando?- Le susurró de modo secreto.

\- No preguntes sandeces. Siempre jugamos en el mismo equipo.

\- No es verdad. Lucas…Porky y los suyos deben estar buscándonos ahora mismo.

\- No a mí, pero a ti sí.

\- Lo que sea. Si vamos a enfrentarnos a él, debemos adelantarnos un poco. Pero prefiero que tú idees el plan, aparentemente ellos no saben predecir lo que harás.

\- Bueno, vamos a buscar a la princesa y a Duster.

\- Y a Boney.

Lucas quedó perplejo al oír eso. Miró al comandante fijamente.

\- ¿Conoces su nombre?

\- Eww…¿Sí? Lo escuché seguramente en la escalera de la nave.

\- Vaya, tienes mejor oído de lo que creía. Ojalá tuvieses mejor memoria, así no nos-

El mayor le tapó la boca con su mano enguantada y lo miró cáustico.

\- Healing α. Y límpiate la cara, estás sucio como si te hubiera escupido un vampiro.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo: El comandante le estampa la cara a Fuel en el piso. ¿Qué crees que ocurrió ahí?**

**Nota: Para los que no saben, hay archivos del MOTHER 3 que revelan una etapa del juego no incluida. Lucas tiene unas pesadillas bizarras con su hermano, y los enemigos tienen por nombres elementos comunes y enemigos pertenecientes al juego en cuestión. Dung Beetle (robot) , Sign (Claus vestido) (aquí le puse Señal), Snowbunny (Claus denudo XD) , Straw, Vapor, Clayman, Tent Person, ropesnake, Train, Mini elevator, Vapor 2, Aeolia's Table.**

**www_"punto"_unseen64_"punto"_net/wp-content/uploads/2008/04/mother3unusedboss07_"punto"_jpg**

**Reemplazen "punto" por . Por si les interesa ver de lo que hablo. En lo personal, yo no creo que sea algo con Giygas, pero al parecer muchos sí lo creen.**

**Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16: Si no puedes contra ellos

**Hola a todos. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Drake miró pasmado como el comandante se lanzaba de la nave en forma suicida y sin razón aparente. Corrió agitando los brazos en deseperación hasta la cabina de la nave, gritando como hacen los cerdos.

\- Hombre, ¿Qué pasa? Pareces alterado.

\- K-k-k-Kato...¡El comandante!

\- Drake, no te entiendo una mierda. ¿El comandante qué?

\- ¡Se lanzó de la nave!

El puercareto que manejaba y el copiloto chillaron con histeria.

\- Santos lechones...

\- ¡¿El comandante se lanzó?! *Gritos de histeria*

\- Llama a su teléfono, ahora.- Ordenó Kato. Así hizo Drake, y escuchó el tono de llamada en un asiento de la cabina.

\- Genial, no lo lleva consigo.- Bufó Kato. Drake lo tomó en sus manos y lo activó. Al ver lo que había en la pantalla, se sorprendió.

\- ¡Kato!- Gritó.- ¡El comandante tiene un récord mayor a 9000 en el Ropesnake!

\- ¡Imposible!- Exclamó el copiloto.- ¡Deja ver!

Efectivamente, su récord era mayor a 9000.

\- Ese cabrón sí que sabe jugar.- Se rió Kato.- Seguramente está bien. Es resistente como un Nokia.

Los otros se rieron hasta desternillarse.

\- Oye, yo el otro día le lanzé uno a la máquina expendedora...

* * *

\- No le veo salida. Nos van a ver.- Dijo Lucas. Estaban de pie en un precipicio, donde las nubes no dejaban ver abajo.

\- ¿Dónde pensabas ir, Lucas?

\- Quería volver a Tazmilly...tal vez allí están mis amigos...

\- ¡Vamos entonces!- Dijo el otro, empujándolo por el acantilado. Lucas cayó, gritando.

\- ¡Yo mismo podía saltar, so bruto!

\- ¿Eso dices en momentos así?

\- ¡Ahh!

Quedó colgando en el aire, sujetado por un pie. Miró arriba, sólo viendo el cielo y la sonrisa del mayor.

\- Ahora que tienes la sangre en tu cabeza podrás pensar mejor.

Lucas se desmayó, su cuerpo quedó sin tonicidad. El soldado hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- En situaciones así eres como girar el cubo del Tetris.- Dijo, cargándolo y dirigiéndose a Tazmilly.- Completamente inútil.

Se paró en el tejado de la casa de Golfo, mirando el campo porcino. Ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia.

\- Lucas dijo que vivía a quince minutos de la escuela. Claramente no vive en el centro.- Murmuró. Observó el pueblo, una sensación reconfortante llenándole.- Me agrada Tazmilly. Es aún muy rural.

Voló hasta el tejado de la escuela y calculó más o menos las distancias. Al horizonte había una casa de madera, cerca de unos roqueríos y el mar. Al comprender que ésa era la casa de Flint, por ende la de Lucas, sonrió.

\- Tú eres el que vive en la casa de los rayos, ¿No? Ah, no sé ni porqué te hablo. Así que...eres el más buscado por Porky, el que no tiene caja de la felicidad y el que está en la lista negra de Fassad. Mi horizonte se ve negro ahora.- Rió de modo autocompasivo.- En serio, me espera el "gran futuro" jaja.- Continuó burlándose de sí mismo en el viaje a la casa de Lucas. Al llegar, lo dejó en el pasto y lo miró.

Su rostro se cubrió de sombras al bajar la cabeza.

\- Sep, de veras serán problemas.- Le sacó la llave del bolsillo y la encajó en la puerta. Se sorprendió al no ver el picaporte. Alzó las cejas.

\- "Espero que se pueda abrir."- La empujó con el pie después de girar la llave y la abrió. Se devolvió y cargó a Lucas al hombro dentro de la casa y lo dejó en la cama que aparentemente podría ser la suya. Le miró con súplica.

\- ¿Por qué no despiertas ya, Lucas? No es un buen momento para dormir.

Lo zamarreó incluso, pero no reaccionó. Bufando, se sentó en el suelo del comedor, mirando las vigas de madera del techo.

¡Toc, toc, toc!

Se quedó quieto de la impresión. Prestó oído para comprobar que no fuera un puercareto.

\- ¡Lucas! ¡Traigo información importante! Espero no te importe si entro.

Genial. No era un puercareto, sino Fuel. Se quedó quieto. El castaño entró a la casa.

\- La puerta estaba abierta, así que entré. Lucas, el...

Se podría decir que brincó al ver al soldado, y se puso en guardia cuando éste se puso de pie. Miró alrededor, y vio a Lucas, desfallecido en su cama.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- Baja el tono, Fuel. Lucas-

\- ¡Coño! ¡Lo mataste! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo usaste y luego lo mataste!

El comandante le derribó y sometió con una llave, la cara de Fuel contra el suelo.

\- ¡Baja el tono, puta! Mira, no creo que entiendas nada de lo que ocurre aquí.

\- ¡Lo estás usando de escudo! ¡Tú sólo eres amigo de él por eso!

El soldado rió, entretenido. El mayor lo escuchó con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Estoy seguro, pero seguro que crees que lo estoy usando de otro modo.- Dijo con voz confidente, pero Fuel sabía que su contrario estaba sonriendo de mal modo. Se arrebató de ira.

\- ¡Sucio de mierda! ¡Déjame!

\- Pues tienes razón. Has llegado a la conclusión real. Y a él le gusta, y por eso no te escucha.

Fuel dejó de gritar. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Mentira. No puede ser verdad.

El soldado suspiró, y aflojó la llave.

\- Pero es lo que querías oír.- Miró la cama de Lucas, para asegurarse de que no había vuelto de su inconsciencia.- Escúchame con atención, Fuel. Dudo que lo sepas...bueno, esto lo sabes. Bajo la isla hay un dragón, y éste mantiene la estabilidad del mundo. Lo que seguramente no sabes es que hay siete agujas que lo mantienen en su sueño. Se dice que los que puedan hacer magia, específicamente el PK Love, pueden sacarlas, y el destino de nosotros dependerá de la pureza del corazón del usuario, y sus deseos. Porky desea a toda costa ser el rey del mundo, y esto sería su pase a la victoria. Lucas es usuario PSI, y yo también.

El castaño soltó la respiración. El cyborg le dejó en libertad, y Fuel se sentó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Se quedó callado. Aún estaba impresionado por lo dicho y ocurrido. Se secó las lágrimas, respirando hondo y silencioso. El otro se miró las manos, notando que sus guantes estaban manchados de sangre. Las ocultó tras la espalda.

Finalmente Fuel habló. El comandante le prestó atención.

\- ¿No fue verdad lo que dijiste...sobre lo que hacían ustedes?

El soldado se puso rojo. Miró a un lado, bajando las cejas.

\- ¿No sería vergonzoso que lo hiciera y lo publicara a los cuatro vientos? No lo he hecho, pero estoy avergonzado de haberlo dicho, aunque no sea verdad.

Fuel soltó un respiro de alivio. El de guantes sonrió.

\- No es que te hayas aliviado.

\- Dragón oscuro que duermes bajo tierra, me hubiera muerto si así hubiera ocurrido.- Fuel se recostó en el piso, sonriendo.- Vaya que me alivia. Así que Lucas y tú son los elegidos.

\- Se podría decir.

\- Dime, ¿Qué te impulsa a irte en contra de Porky?

El comandante sonrió.

\- Eso es un tema muy delicado, Fuel.- Fuel alzó una ceja.- Digamos...uh...visiones de mi pasado. Antes no lo entendía, pero Lucas...Lucas me hizo comprender que no hay modo lógico de haber llegado a lo que soy sin tener noción del tiempo. Yo no había cambiado. Todos cambian, y no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Además, en la armada hay cinco historias distintas acerca de mí, todas rumores, referentes a mi origen. Creo que Lucas puede llevarme a mi origen, y entonces sabré cómo empezó todo. Esa es la razón.

El castaño le miró con suspicacia.

\- ¿Cuándo te enteraste que mi primo hacía magia?

\- Hace tres días. Bueno, además de lo que te dije, le tengo bastante afecto a Lucas. Esa es otra razón.

\- Huuum.- Hizo un sonido vibrante.- Me lo imaginaba.

\- Fue extraño. Él empezó a hablarme, con miedo, pero eso fue lo más extraño. Me llamó la atención tres veces el mismo día, y a nadie le aguantaría, pero...él parecía tener razón. Tal vez por eso nos llevamos bien.

\- Sí. Oye, parece que no eres un asco como creía.- El otro puso cara de estar un poco ofendido.- Si Lucas te soporta...algo bueno debes de tener. Espera un poco...- Se acercó y lo miró fijamente. Su rostro se ensombreció.- ¿Por qué usas ese casco todo el tiempo?

\- Debo usarlo.

\- Ahora podrías quitártelo, si vas a pelear contra el cerdo.

\- Me he acostumbrado a él. Me siento mejor si no me lo quito.

Fuel no dijo nada más. El soldado esperó algo, pero al ver que había preocupación en los ojos del primo de Lucas, preguntó:

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Fuel se sobó la nuca.

\- ¿Alguna vez has comido tortilla?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ah...Debes saberlo ya, pero la comida favorita de Lucas es la tortilla. ¿La has probado?

\- No.

El castaño suspiró.

\- Un día, Claus, el hermano de Lucas, me hizo prometerle que debía cuidarlo y defenderlo. El día siguiente desapareció. Desde entonces que trato de vigilarlo, y se me retorcía el estómago al ver que Lucas no salía de su casa. Sufrió una depresión terrible, no creerías cómo lloraba. Lloraba todos los días. Pero un día, salió de casa. Y te conoció.

El cyborg se dio cuenta que Fuel lo miraba como si esperase una respuesta a eso. No dijo nada. Fuel volvió a hablar.

\- En cierto modo me molestaba que tú le hubieras levantado el ánimo, pero parece que nadie más podría haberlo hecho.

\- Lo siento. No sabía eso.- Fue todo lo que pudo articular. Lucas nunca dijo-

\- Por supuesto que no. A él no le gustaría que todos supieran. Los otros lo suponían, pero sólo Flint y yo fuimos testigos. Mi tío también estaba muy triste...- Fuel miró a la cama. Hizo una expresión burlesca.- ¿Y qué le pasó? ¿Le pegaste mucho?

\- Vértigo excesivo. Se desmayó.

\- No me sorprende. Oye, debo irme. Dile a Lucas que Alec halló a Boney. Está esperándole en el Vergel del Veterano.

\- Bien, le avisaré en cuanto despierte.

El mayor se dirigió a la puerta, y desde ahí miró al comandante.

\- Es raro volverte a ver, después de tanto tiempo.- Murmuró.

Cerró la puerta tras él. El comandante quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de volver la vista hacia Lucas.

\- "¿De verdad dijo que fue mucho tiempo? Raro."

Recorrió la casa. El silencio era acogedor, y se sintió en paz. Había una chimenea, una mesa, una cajonera y un espejo. Se miró al espejo y pensó en qué lo podría hacer tan diferente de un niño cualquiera, por qué no era como Lucas o los otros.

Oyó una queja del otro lado de la casa. Se dio media vuelta y fue a la habitación. Lucas estaba sentado en su cama, y se puso pálido al ver al soldado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Te desmayaste. Te traje aquí para saber quién eras en este pueblo. Estoy muy sorprendido. No tenía idea que eras el que vivía en la casa de los rayos.

Se acercó a él, casi apoyado en la cama.

\- Tuve una visita imprevista, eso sí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fuel llegó a la fiesta.

Lucas alzó las cejas.

\- No escuché gritos.

\- Dormías como una roca. Tu primo gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando.

\- ¿Y tú qué le hiciste?

El soldado se puso un poco rojo.

\- Bueno, tal vez si tenía razones para gritar.

El menor sacudió la cabeza.

\- Ya, después me dices. ¿Qué quería?

\- Que fuésemos al Vergel del Veterano. Alec halló a Boney.

Lucas sonrió con amplitud. Le tomó del hombro y se levantó.

\- Entonces vamos.- Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se devolvió y le dio un puñetazo, el soldado se doblegó de dolor. Lo miró con rabia.

\- ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!

\- Por empujarme risco abajo, gran idiota.

* * *

Por orden del comandante, Lucas se subió en la espalda de él. Le indicó que se sujetara y así hizo. Entonces desplegó las alas y se dirigió a la ex casa de Wess.

Lucas estaba fascinado con la vista de las casas y el cielo, tan cerca que podría tocarlo con sus manos. Alzó un brazo y éste se humedeció al pasar por una nube. Rió, agradado por la sensación. El mayor sonrió al escucharlo, sintiendo cómo alzaba sus brazos.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡No me sorprende que te guste estar solo por las tardes!

\- Es más divertido contigo, te lo aseguro. Puedo ver la casa.

Lucas miró. Le costó reconocerla desde arriba, pero era la casa que buscaban.

\- Sí. Antes era de Wess, pero Fassad...ya sabes...

\- Siempre reclamaba contra el viejo.

\- Nunca más lo hará.

El comandante aterrizó en el suelo y lo miró al bajarse de su espalda.

\- ¿De verdad eso crees, Lucas? ¿No me estás viendo ahora mismo?

\- No te estoy siguiendo.

\- ¿Qué me dices de los cyborgs? Para ellos no es problema si cayó de la Torre del Trueno.

Lucas sintió un hielo en su espalda.

\- No puede ser...

\- Bueno, no te preocupes mucho. Recuerda que tienes tu súper equipo.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Tengo mi súper equipo y te tengo a ti.

El mayor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero mejor calló. Sonrió al ver que Lucas lo guiaba dentro del recinto.

\- Tal vez debería decir que ahora eres parte de mi equipo.- Dijo Lucas.- Bienvenido a la anarquía, soldado.

El aludido asintió, sonriendo más ampliamente.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: No hables con animales.**

**P.D.: Fuel se dio cuenta, pero no está seguro si es mejor que Lucas se de cuenta solito...**

**P.D. 2: Lucas es pavo como él solo.**

**P.D. 3: Fuel se devolvió a su casa gritando internamente. Lighter no le dijo nada; seguramente creyó que lo había mordido una rata y lo entendía. (Fobias de infancia).**

_**Cheers!**_


	17. El hijo de las sombras tiene un miedo

**Ya sé que no había updateado, pero fin de año es difícil. Así que os traje un capítulo COLOSAL que está súper súper cool (en mi opinión). Gracias por esperar pacientemente.**

* * *

El lugar era deprimente. Lucas hizo una mueca al ver las goteras y las cucarachas corriendo por el suelo. Un ratón subió a toda velocidad por la escalera. Una mujer le sonrió a Lucas en la entrada.

\- Oh, Lucas, tu abuelo dijo que llegarías muy pronto. Está con Wess arriba.

\- Gracias, Linda.

\- ¿Quién es tu amigo? No le había visto antes.

El soldado se dio vuelta de donde estaba (hablando con un ratón) y la miró.

\- Ah, sí. Linda, él es Sly. Sly, ella es Linda, residente de Tazmilly.

Él la miró con ojos abiertos.

\- No te dicen Linda por nada.- Eso le valió un puñete del rubio, haciéndole doblegarse de dolor. Linda se rió.

\- Qué simpático.- Dijo, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría.

\- "Bastardojoputa".- Farfulló el otro.

Lucas lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró escalera arriba. El comandante le miró, sonriendo desagradable.

\- Crees que no me he dado cuenta, pero te estás vengando de los puñetazos que te di hace un rato.

\- Eres maleducado. No debes decir esas cosas a la gente apenas la conoces.

\- Agradece que no dije otras cosas también. Y a ella no le molestó.

Lucas le miró con furia.

\- No le vayas a decir nada a Wess. Él es peso pesado.

\- Vale, vale. Tengo información de un ratón que le podría interesar.

\- Espera, ¿De un ratón?

\- Sí, hace un rato hablé con uno. También se puede hablar con ranas. Todos ellos saben muchas cosas.

Lucas iba a decirle que estaba chalado, pero escuchó una voz a su espalda.

\- ¿Quieresh guardar progreshos?

Se giró. Una anciana rana lo miraba fijamente.

\- No, gracias.

\- En mish tiemposh she reshpetaban másh a losh mashoresh.

\- No le he faltado el respeto.

\- Lucas, el tono de voz.- Carraspeó el soldado, aconsejándolo.

\- Es senil. Vámonos.

\- No eshtoy shenil. Eshtoy sholo...

Lucas empujó al comandante a través de una puerta.

\- Vamos.

\- Oh, deja de empujarme.

\- Entra de una vez.

Entraron a la habitación. Alec se puso de pie al verlos, mientras que Wess los miraba, sentado.

\- Abuelo, recibí el mensaje.

Alec lo abrazó, riendo.

\- Hace lunas que no te veía, hijo. Me alegra tenerte aquí.

\- Me alegra verte también. Hola Wess.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza. Luego le señaló al comandante

\- ¿Quién es ése? Sus ropas pertenecen a la armada.

\- Hola, también es un gusto.- Contestó el soldado, sonriendo casi de un modo cáustico.

Alec los miró a ambos.

\- Él es Wess, padre de Duster. Y tú eres...

\- Un amigo. No estoy de parte de los porcinos.

Lucas se puso al frente, sonriendo culpablemente.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la escuela, abuelo? Es mi amigo. Y parecerá raro, pero quiere ayudarme, ya que no está de acuerdo a como Porky hace las cosas.

Wess se rió a carcajadas. Alec le miró con molestia, haciéndolo callar. Luego miró a su nieto.

\- ¿Cómo estarás seguro de que no te traicionará?

Lucas tragó saliva. El soldado se adelantó y lo miró fijamente.

\- En este momento media armada debe estar buscándolo a él. Seguramente a mí también, ya que me lancé de una nave sin tener idea de lo que hacía. Estuvimos una noche inconscientes. Al despertar, hice lo que debía hacer. Pude haberlo matado, pero me recordó algo que había olvidado. Tal vez no parezca la gran cosa, pero nunca le perdono nada a nadie. Y a Lucas le perdoné por segunda vez.

Alec no le dejó seguir. Puso su mano sobre su hombro, cortando incluso la respiración del comandante.

\- No me has dejado de mirar ni un segundo, y estás jadeando un poco. Te creo absolutamente, hijo.

Wess le miró incrédulo.

\- Tal padre, tal hijo y nieto.- Alec le miró con molestia clara.- ¿Qué quieres lograr, niño? Te veo aún usando con orgullo tu uniforme.

\- Quiero hallar mis orígenes.- Contestó secamente.

\- Ustedes saben mentir muy bien. ¿Cómo podrías hacer creer que dices la verdad y no buscas dañar a Lucas?

\- ¡Por amor del **** dragón! ¡Yo creo en él y me importa un ****** lo que pueda pasar! ¿Vale?

Alec y Wess lo miraban de una pieza. El abuelo de Lucas abrió su boca de asombro.

\- No sabía que sabías decir esas cosas, Lucas. Flint-

\- Flint me ha oído varias veces, no es novedad.- dijo, quitándole importancia.- ¿Y Boney?

Alec sonrió.

\- Te ha mirado desde esa esquina desde que entraste.

Boney le movió la cola al notar que le miraba. Se paró en sus patas y avanzó hasta llegar a su amo. Le movió la cola al comandante.

\- Lo hallé en el río. Lo supe por un sueño. Mi hija me dijo que debía asomarme a la orilla. Boney no reaccionaba, y tuve que nadar para rescatarlo.

Lucas sonrió triste. Se miró una mancha de sangre de su brazo.

\- Mamá...lo salvaste gracias a ella.

\- Sí. Oye, ¿Duster no cayó contigo?

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Wess suspiró desganado. Miró al soldado y comprobó con desagrado que no prestaba atención.

\- Sly, presta atención.- Siseó Lucas.

\- Ese ratón dice que Kumatora está con Doria, la Magipsy. Cayó en una poza, y cuidó de ella.

Alec se acercó a él y lo miró con ansia.

\- ¿Cómo supo?

\- Dice que lo ventilaba el viento del cotilleo.

El abuelo sonrió.

\- Entonces es verdad.

El ratón chilló fuerte. El soldado lo miró y comentó al aire:

\- Dice que hay puercaretos por todos lados, sobretodo en el centro y salidas de Tazmilly. No podemos llevar a Boney, tenemos que salir por aire.

Lucas hizo un puchero, pero luego asintió, reticente. Wess bufó.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? Deben irse ya.

Alec abrazó a su nieto y palmeó la espalda de su amigo. Wess le tendió la mano a ambos, pero al comandante le siseó en su momento:

\- Más te vale que nada le pase a Duster, o si no…

El aludido ariscó la nariz, y se dio media vuelta y dejó la habitación. Alec se giró hacia Boney, y le comentó:

\- ¿Has visto mis lentes, Boney?

Boney movió la cola.

* * *

Tomaron rumbo al bosque Murasaki. Durante el viaje, Lucas fue en silencio, mirando el paisaje pasar bajo sí. El mayor no le habló tampoco, pero sonrió al pensar que Lucas había palabreado a Wess en su defensa.

Bajaron en una zona cercada por frondosos árboles y muros con diseños ancestrales. Al centro había una casita en forma de cocha marina, rosada, rodeada de agua. Unas piedras hacían de sendero hasta la puerta.

\- Es como de cuento infantil.- Dijo Lucas, sonriendo. Entonces se adentró en la laguna, y tocó la puerta. De adentro se oyó una voz dulzona.

\- ¡Calma, ya voooy!

Doria, la gran Magipsy de vestimenta violeta y cabellos rosados abrió la puerta. Sonrió al verlo.

\- ¿Lucas? ¡Kumatora, llegó tu amigo! Y nosotras que justo íbamos a buscarte. Oh, ¿Quién te acompaña, niño? ¡Se ve interesante!

El soldado no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con el tono usado en el comentario. Kumatora se asomó, y al ver al de la armada, su rostro se puso pálido.

\- Lucas, ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?

El rubio sujetó del cuello de la casaca al comandante, que se había tratado de alejar de la puerta. El rostro de la princesa indicaba que esto iba para mal.

\- Es una larga historia.

\- No voy a quedarme a escucharla.- Alzó su mano y emitió un ataque de hielo. Lucas se agachó hábilmente, mientras que el soldado alzaba su propia mano y usaba un escudo PSI. Luego la miró con ira.

\- ¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿No viste que Lucas estaba al medio?- Dijo con voz ronca de pura molestia.

Kumatora se puso roja. Iba a encararlo, pero Doria la cogió del hombro con sorprendente fuerza.

\- NO-SE-ATREVAN-A PELEAR, O LO LAMENTARÁN.- Dijo con voz masculina. Lucas, Kumatora y el otro se quedaron tiesos, pero de pura sorpresa. Luego Doria carraspeó, y compuso su sonrisa habitual.- Tomaremos té y solucionaremos nuestros problemas. ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron, y la siguieron dentro de la casa.

Luego de que Lucas contase de nuevo la historia de cómo habían decidido ser compañeros, Doria dejó de tomar su té. Miró al comandante.

\- Ay, chiquilín, ¿De verdad querían que extrajeras mi aguja?

\- Sí, señorita.- Se puso rojo al no saber el género de la persona situada frente a él. Él suponía que era hombre, pero no estaba seguro.- Señorita, ¿Usted no sabe dónde estará Duster ahora?

Doria sorbió su té con el meñique alzado.

\- Deberían preguntarle a Aeolia. Nosotras íbamos para allá después de encontrarlos a ustedes, por eso estoy maquillada.

Kumatora hizo una mueca.

\- Me estoy preguntando cómo pasaremos desapercibidos con ustedes.- Dijo, mirando al soldado.

\- Me estaba preguntando lo mismo.- Respondió secamente, mirándolas de arriba abajo. Doria rió alegremente.

\- Chiquilín, mi maquillaje hace algo más que mostrar mi exuberante belleza; ¡Puedo volar con su magia!

El de guantes sonrió ampliamente.

\- Bien. Tú te cargas a la "princesa", y yo cargo a éste, ¿Vale?

\- ¿Me desafías, niño?

\- Igual estoy en desventaja, si tú usas magia.

\- Ánimo, no es tanta desventaja como crees.

El de casco cargó bruscamente a Lucas, éste soltó cierto improperio de pueblo mientras Doria hacía lo mismo, aunque Kumatora ni siquiera reaccionó al gesto.

\- La casa de Aeolia queda en el bosque Soleado. Seguramente la has visto.

\- Sí. No necesito más indicaciones.

\- Tres, dos, uno, ¡Ya!- Chilló Doria. Salió corriendo por la puerta. El otro reclamó que era injusto contar tan rápido, pero mejor se apresuró en salir.- ¡Vamos, chabón, no te acobardes ahora!

El aludido soltó una puteada. Lucas le dijo que se calmara.

\- Es sólo un juego.

\- ¡Ahora es personal!

Alcanzó a Doria y la pasó. Llegó a la poza de la concha de mar rosada y saltó por las piedras, sin siquiera bajar a Lucas de su hombro. Golpeó la puerta, y recién se dio el lujo de mirar a su contendiente. Ésta aún venía en camino. Al llegar, el soldado la miró triunfante.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Bueno, ganaste, mi chavo .

\- El honor lo valía.

\- Sí...ganarle a una dama.

\- No te tires al suelo. Una dama mágica muy pretensiosa.

Aeolia abrió la puerta. Sonrió al ver la cantidad de visitas.

\- ¡Doria, qué sorpresa! ¡Y tantos invitados, parece fiesta!

\- ¡Aeolia, querida! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Despampanante. Deslumbrante. Como siempre. Pasen. Bienvenidos a mi casa.

Todos entraron a la casa de Aeolia y tomaron asiento. La líder Magipsy tomó asiento en su sillón. Se cruzó de piernas.

\- ¿Y si me presentas tus amigos, cariño?

\- Oh, cierto. Aeolia, éste es el dulcísimo Lucas.

\- Hola.- Saludó tímido.

\- Hola. Y él es...

\- Dime "Sly".

\- Sí, él es Sly. Aeolia, debemos contarte este cahuín. Porky y sus cerdos...

*Doria relató la historia que ya sabes*.

\- ¿Las agujas? ¡Pero qué mocoso más tonto! ¡El amo del dragón es aquél capaz de sacar las agujas!

\- Pero él manda. Cariño, creí haberte dicho que él puede manipular sus memorias, volviéndolo neutral en el sentido de corazón.

\- ¿Qué te hizo entrar en razón?

El comandante miró a Aeolia. Ésta pareció ver algo que no había identificado antes en el muchacho.

\- Bueno, hace veinticuatro días tuve un sueño con una mujer de vestido rojo y cabellos castaños. Era lo único de color en el sueño. Y soñé con ella hace como una semana, no estoy seguro. En el segundo sueño, ella me ignoraba. Días después del primer sueño, Andonuts se atrevió a decirme una historia que había oído a su hijo Jeff mientras conversaba a la vez con Ness, el elegido para vencer al destructor cósmico, Giygas.

\- ¿Cómo recuerdas tantos nombres?- Lucas le jaló el brazo.

\- Después te digo. Ness era amigo y vecino de Porky, nuestro ahora soberano. Porky estaba terriblemente celoso de Ness por ser el elegido y tener tantos amigos. Giygas quería revocar una predicción hecha sobre su fracaso, que sería liderada por el mentado Ness al evitar la destrucción de la raza humana.

\- ¿Quién era Giygas?- Kumatora tomó interés en la conversación.

\- Él era...ah, no me hagas irme por las ramas. Giygas era un alien usuario de PSI y jefe de las armadas de su planeta. El secreto del PSI se introdujo en la raza humana. Ellos juzgaron que esto era un peligro, y mandaron a Giygas a destruir la humanidad con un ejército de hombres estelares o "Starmens".

\- Eso fue como un "Lore".- Interrumpió Lucas.

El comandante se rió un poco, recobrando el aire.

\- Le faltó para ser "lore".- Continuó con la historia.- Porky fue lavado de cerebro, o eso se cree, con el poder maligno de una estatua llamada Mani Mani. En resumen, Porky quiso ser más que Ness y esto sólo resultó en que Giygas lo utilizara en sus planes. Ness venció esa batalla, pero Porky le prometió un nuevo enfrentamiento. Se comenta que Porky cobró su venganza con algunos descendientes en varias líneas temporales. Andonuts me dijo entonces que tal vez eso me hiciera sentido. Ahora me hace mucho más sentido, la verdad.- Clavó su vista en Lucas.- Tú debes corresponder al familiar de la línea temporal.

Lucas se quedó paralizado. Nunca había oído esa versión de los hechos. ¿Entonces todo su dolor se debía a una rivalidad? ¿Por eso había perdido a su madre y a su hermano?

\- No puedo creerlo.- Fue lo único que logró expresar. Kumatora fue a su lado y lo acogió en sus brazos, superada por cierto instinto maternal. El comandante volvió la vista sobre las Magipsys.

\- Aeolia.- Llamó Doria.- Creo que debemos ayudarles.

\- ¿Qué tal si está tendiendo una trampa? Tiene mucha actitud, pero hasta el momento, no he logrado captar la esencia de su corazón. No me puedo fiar sólo de lo que ha dicho.- Aeolia volvió a cruzarse de piernas, mirando sus uñas rosadas con manicure perfecta.

El soldado dijo sin ninguna expresión:

\- Si no hacen nada, me temo que Yokuba delatará sus posiciones. Yokuba está en las manos de Porky ahora mismo.

\- ¿Locria?- Doria se puso las manos en la cara.- ¡No puede ser!

Lucas miró al soldado, y supo a quién se refería.

\- Fassad.- El de guantes asintió.- Pero no parece Magipsy.

\- Bueno, no esperaba que fuesen así, pero debe ser divertido imaginar a Fassad en esos atuendos.- Lucas esbozó una sonrisa momentánea. Mientras, la tragedia seguía en los rostros de las magitanas.

\- Nos ha traicionado...

\- ¡Noooo!- Doria gritaba melodramáticamente.

\- Señoritas, no las traicionó, las ULTRA traicionó.- Sonrió de ese modo que era un sello totalmente suyo.

\- ¡NOOOO!- Doria seguía gritando.

\- Ya, eso no era cierto. Dije que estaba en las manos de Porky, pero porque recibió el lavado de cerebro que todos reciben. ¿Confían en mí o no? Si ustedes no cooperan, no la salvaremos, porque ocurre el caso de que no me agrada ella.

\- Yo me encargo de eso.- Bufó Kumatora.

\- ¿En serio? A menos que tengas un plátano en tu bota, dudo que tengas mucho éxito. Necesito una magipsy, sólo eso.

Aeolia y Doria se miraron. Luego, la de gafas le respondió a su hija.

\- Querida, yo iré y veré si puedo traerla con nosotras de nuevo. Aeolia cuidará de las demás. Ahora buscaremos a Duster. ¿Lo habrán visto las otras chicas?

\- Yo supongo que algo sabrán.- Kumatora se encogió de hombros.

\- Espera. Ayer Mixo me dijo que había hablado con la dormilona de Frigia. Dijo que abajo, en el Valle Saturno, había un jolgorio. Los hombres siempre causan jolgorios.- Rezongó un poco la última frase.- Ya, vayan con cuidado. Velaré por ti, hija. Que el dragón permita que vuelvan sanas.

Lucas y el otro se despidieron de mano, mientras que Kumatora abrazaba a su otro(a) padre(madre).

\- Volveremos bien.

El grupo abandonó el lugar. Aeolia se quedó en la puerta. De repente, recordó a qué otra persona había visto antes con esa expresión, la de soberbia del comandante.

\- Has cambiado en tres años, muchacho.- Suspiró para sí.

* * *

\- Lo único malo es que el lugar es Valle Saturno.- El comandante conversaba con Lucas.- Está lleno de soldados. Pero son de rango bajo, así que no creo que sea difícil. Los del Valle son seres extraños, pero hábiles. Y son muy amables.

\- ¿Cómo son?

\- No me lo creerías, tienes que verlos.

\- Ah, odio que me dejen con la duda.

\- Vale. Son redondos, un poco rosados y unos narizotas. Dominan el habla de forma distinta a nosotros. Su acento es bizarro. Usan una cinta en el pelo.

\- Imaginé la cabeza de un muñeco de nieve teñida de rosado hablando en gringo.

El soldado se rió ante la idea.

\- ¿Ves? Lo mejor es que lleguemos allá y lo compruebes tú. Y no son rosados, dije que eran un poco rosados.

Doria los interrumpió.

\- ¡Es aquííí!

Bajaron al valle. Estaba vacío. Pasearon entre casitas extravagantes.

\- No veo a nadie.- Doria comentó.

El comandante abrió la puerta de una patada. Los señores saturno ahí presentes se sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Mantis!

Habían dos objetos al centro del salón. Extrañamente, reclamaron y chirriaron al verlos.

\- Dicen que si está lloviendo y ves la televisión a medianoche, al día siguiente uno de tus amigos morirá.- Chirrió uno.

\- Muerte a los intrusos.- Siseó el otro objeto.

El de guantes pisó a uno de los sustobots.

\- Ha ha. Esa historia ni siquiera está correcta.- Miró a los Saturn.- ¿Habéis visto un tipo de pelo castaño y cojera pronunciada?

\- ¡Muerte a los intrusossss!- Chilló la maquinita hasta que el comandante la pisó también.

\- ¿Por favor?- Recordó a los señores Saturno.

\- Norte. Zoom. Extraños. Miedo como Mantis. Atado en bastón.

\- ¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó Lucas.

\- Mr. Saturn somos, boing! Felices de conocerte.- El que había hablado se retorció de regocijo.

\- ¡Gracias!- Salieron. Afuera los esperaban Doria y Kumatora.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- En la casa de más al norte. Está amarrado. Voy a entrar solo. Ustedes esperan afuera.

\- Como quieras. Esperamos afuera.- Doria se miró las uñas.

En la última casa habían dos soldados custodiando. Al entrar, ambos se pusieron en guardia.

\- ¡Mi señor! ¡Todos lo estábamos buscando! ¡El Amo Porky lo espera en la torre de los cien pisos!

\- Sí, sí. Me llevo a este prisionero. Hicieron un buen trabajo.

Desató a Duster. Éste tenía cara de pocos amigos. Lo tomó de las amarras de las manos y lo guió a la puerta. Al ver que los puercaretos lo escoltaban, al llegar a la puerta giró su cabeza y ordenó a Duster.

\- Agáchate.

El ladrón alcanzó a reaccionar antes de la patada que le llegó en la cara a los porcinos.

* * *

Kumatora escuchó una rosca dentro de la casa. Miró por la ventana, y vio al soldado y a Duster trajinando los bolsillos de los puercaretos desfallecidos. Entró y se los quedó mirando.

\- ¿Qué coños hacen?

\- Eh...¿Salir de la ecuación?- Contestó el comandante.- Y robar sus móviles. ¿Qué tal si tú y Lucas nos ayudan a amarrarlos y a liberar a los señores Saturno?

\- Uh, claro. Duster, ¿Estás bien?

Duster la miró y se puso de pie.

\- Princesa, estás bien.- Fue un encuentro emocional hasta que Lucas carraspeó detrás de ellos.

\- Oigan, esos cuerpos no se amarrarán solos.

Volvieron a la realidad. Sacaron a la serpicuerda de Duster y algunos señores Saturno de pinzas de ropa que los hacían pender de cuerdas tendidas. Luego, amarraron a los puercaretos al tótem ahí presente. Después de eso, salieron de casa.

\- Señores, es hora de ir a Nueva Pork.- Sly llamó la atención de su equipo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaron casi todos al unísono.

\- La ciudad en contrucción de Porky. La más aberrante, viciosa e infantil ciudad jamás vista. Es paradisíaca si eres un niño ocioso.- Hizo un puchero.- Pero está en una isla y no tengo idea cómo llevaremos a Duster con nosotros.

\- Yo lo cargo.- Dijo Doria.

\- Son dos horas de viaje. Preferiría buscar otro modo de llevarlo. A menos que Duster fuese hombre pájaro.

\- Pájaro.- Dijo un Mr. Saturn.

\- Sí, un hombre pájaro.

\- ¡Pájaro! Feliz y agradecido. Mucho. Nosotros ayudar. Pájaro allí. Traer pájaro, nosotros hacer resto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nosotros hacer jaula voladora.

\- ¿Eso siquiera funcionará?- el soldado alzó una ceja, divertido por la idea.

\- Hay que probar.- Lucas prestó atención a las indicaciones del ser para cazar pájaros.

* * *

_(Diez minutos más tarde)_

\- Zoom! Jaula lista!

\- Qué rápido.- Se sorprendió Duster.- ¡Pueden traer sus pájaros!

Uno a uno trajeron las aves. Sólo Doria y Lucas tenían dos aves.

\- Adiós, mis pollitos.- Dijo Doria a las aves, que la miraron con empatía.

Lucas tomó la jaula y, en ese momento, el broche del coraje se zafó de su bolsillo y cayó al suelo, rodando hasta el señor extraño.

\- ¡Ding! ¡No iros aún!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Poder arreglar. Brillante, yo dejar limpio.

...Una hora después...

El señor Saturno le entregó finalmente un broche cegadoramente brillante. Lucas lo tomó y lo observó.

\- Ahora limpio, Broche Coraje ser Broche Franklin!

\- Genial. Gracias, señor.- Miró al resto, que estaban en la terma, bañandose, el comandante y la serpicuerda estaban tomando café al lado de la misma.- ¡OK, NOS VAMOS!

\- ¡Genial!- Todos se pusieron sus ropas o terminaron su café, y corrieron al lado del de camiseta a rayas amarillas y rojas. Duster y la serpicuerda se subieron a la jaula, y extrañamente se elevó cuando empezaron a aletear las aves adentro.

\- ¡Mira, funciona!- Duster reía.- ¡Estoy volando!

El soldado miró de forma pícara a Doria.

\- Novato.

Doria se rió elegantemente.

* * *

El comandante guió al grupo, ya que conocía el camino a Nueva Pork, y porque conocía las corrientes de aire de ciertas zonas problemáticas que era mejor evitar, por bien del estómago de todos. Cuando avistaron la ciudad, casi todos suspiraron de alivio.

\- Qué bien, tenía los brazos acalambrados.- Comentó Duster a su serpicuerda. Todos aterrizaron en una plataforma con un dibujo de nariz de cerdo en ella.

\- Bienvenidos a Nueva Pork.- Dijo el comandante, sonriendo, de su boca escapó vaho por el frío que hacía allí, además de estar neblinoso. Fue donde la jaula de Duster y la abrió. Los pájaros escaparon de ella.

\- ¡Sly, no, ahora no podremos volver!- Lucas le indicó.

\- El evento de hoy sólo tiene dos salidas posibles: triunfo o derrota. La derrota implica muerte o servidumbre. En ese caso, los pájaros se morirían aquí.- Lucas tenía expresión de estar descompuesto.- No pongas esa cara. Si ganamos, Andonuts nos ayudará a volver. Los pájaros se tenían que ir sí o sí. Vamos a la Torre de los cien pisos.

\- ¿Y Locria?- Preguntó Doria.

\- No sé. No la he visto desde...- Interrumpió sus palabras al escuchar algo. Se puso en guardia.

Un trompeteo estridente sonó por arriba de sus cabezas. Todos alzaron la vista.

\- ¡Ñie je je-je? Algo así.- Se escuchó una voz sintética femenina. Aterrizó en el suelo una enorme figura con estructura de trompetas en su cavidad bucal. Una pieza metálica cubría su rostro en la zona izquierda, adornada por un ojo biónico.

Era Fassad. A su lado se ubicó un robot flotante femenino de aspecto burdo.

Las trompetas sonaron elegantemente, y el robot empezó a hablar.

\- Soy la intérprete de Yokuba. Fassad dice "¡Hola, miserables ratas! Veo que tenéis un traidor. Siempre supe que era de poco fiar, Comandante."

\- También me alegro de verte.- Sonrió el aludido, que luego se dirigió al robot traductor.- Tú, que sabes hablar su idioma, tradúcele que era una ironía, seguramente no la captó.

\- "¡Basta! No podréis contra Porky. ¡Por todo lo que me han hecho pasar, no perdonaré sus desgraciadas vidas, sobretodo a ti, mocoso - señaló a Lucas - , ni a ti, traidor!"- Y con esto, disparó un PSI.

\- ¡Locria!- Doria bloqueó el ataque lanzado a ambos niños.- No lo hagas aún peor. Creíamos que eras bondadosa. ¿Dónde está la alegre Locria que conocíamos?

\- "¿De qué hablas? No te conozco, travesti de segunda."

\- ! - Doria se puso las manos en las caderas.- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Fassad lanzó otro ataque dirigido a Lucas. Doria se dio el gusto de reflectarlo esta vez, golpeando a Fassad.

\- ¡No dejaré que los dañes, Locria!

El comandante sacó su espada, pero Doria puso su mano en el hombro de él.

\- No, chiquilín, esto ahora es personal.

Ambas se enfrascaron en una batalla épica de PSI.

Kumatora, con el dolor de su alma, le dijo a Lucas y a su amigo que se fueran, dejándolos solos. Lucas protestó, pero Kumatora argumentó que ellos eran el foco de odio de Yokuba, y si no se iban, nunca lograrían recordarle a Fassad quién era en realidad. Entoces salió el mayor argumento, y fue que Fassad ordenó a su robot a llamar a los soldados. Lucas y el comandante tuvieron que irse para cumplir su cometido.

Las calles estaban llenas de niebla. El mayor guiaba a Lucas entre ésta, ocultándose ambos tras figuras de circo al ver siluetas de puercaretos buscándolos. En cierto momento, cuando vieron una silueta perderse en la niebla, el comandante le dijo, sonriendo sombríamente, que la ciudad era la montaña silenciosa (Soundless Mountain) y vendría un monstruo a tirarle ácido.

\- ¿Qué es "Soundless Mountain"?

\- Nah, un juego de terror que jugué en una consola Superflat. Pero es que la niebla aquí está igual.

Continuaron hasta ver una silueta gigante de un edificio, con puntas a los lados. Lucas alzó la vista.

\- Por el dragón, es enorme.

\- No quieres probar el sistema de ascensores, es como la verga. Pides un piso y falla en doce. Mejor te llevo por afuera.

El menor se sorprendió cuando el comandante le abrazó. Su voz sonó ahogada y húmeda por el ambiente.

\- Tal vez sea la última vez que te vea. Tal vez no resulte todo bien. Espero que el dragón dicte que todo irá bien, pero si no, este es nuestro adiós. Quería decirte "gracias" por ser mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Lucas estaba con la nariz contra el uniforme del soldado. Sus palabras causaron cierta emoción en él, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo importante. Él no olía a girasol ya. Los ojos de Lucas se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer el olor de Claus en el uniforme del comandante.

\- No llores, Lucas. Simplemente no quería ir a pelear sin hacértelo saber.- Dijo el mayor al oír el sollozo en su hombro.

\- Yo...tampoco quiero volver a perderte.- Dijo, llorando desconsoladamente. El de guantes sintió ganas de llorar al notar las manos de Lucas aferrarse a la tela de su casaca de modo desesperado.- ¿Tal vez sería mejor irnos? No es necesario pelear...podemos vivir en otro lugar, lejos...

\- No, un elegido debe hacer lo que un elegido debe hacer. Incluso si eso implica martirizarse por los demás. Eso es lo que hace a un héroe.- Claus le alzó del rostro.- Como siempre has hecho...Lucas...aunque, yo sólo estoy siendo previsor. No creo que haya posibilidad de perder con tu equipo de primera, ¿Verdad?

Lucas sonrió. Se subió a la espalda del comandante y volaron hasta la cima del edificio. Mientras iban, Lucas habló.

\- Ya sé tu origen.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Vivías en Tazmilly. Tienes ahora cerca de doce años. Tus ojos antes eran verdes, como los dragos de la meseta. Amabas los dragos. Eras el más fuerte de los niños del pueblo. Tenías una familia que te quería, y amigos también.

\- ¿Te conocía?

Lucas sonrió, un poco azorado.

\- Vaya que me conocías.

\- Entonces debo haber sido muy feliz.

El rubio sintió cómo sus lágrimas desbordaban.

\- Después de la pelea me contarás el resto. Estas historias merecen completa atención. Porky usará un escudo. Si usas PSI te reflectará el ataque, porque el cabrón si que juega sucio. Yo quebraré su escudo en cuanto pueda. Por favor, no te separes de mí, porque él aprovechará eso.

Se pararon en la punta del rascacielos.

\- Voy primero. Te espero abajo.- el comandante disparó el cañón en el piso, generando una polvareda. Luego saltó. Lucas escuchó que usaba sus alas para aterrizar.

\- Salta, te estoy esperando.

Lucas confió. El soldado saltó para amortiguar la caída con el aleteo. Lo atajó y lo sostuvo con cuidado.

El menor se puso sobre sus pies y observó alrededor, esperando que la nube se dispersara.

El comandante se puso frente a Lucas y gritó, formando eco.

\- ¡Porky, sé que estás aquí! ¡Vine, tal como esperabas!

Una silueta en forma de araña se dibujó en las tinieblas, junto con algunas siluetas pequeñas.

\- Te atreviste a asomar tu nariz hijo *tos*- Una voz anciana les llegó desde las sombras.

\- Si vas a empezar con esas, mejor yo voy al grano. Es hora de que termine tu reinado aquí. Y no soy tu hijo.

\- Exánime hijo, la verdad.- Se rió.- Tú serías nada sin mí.

\- No has visto como era Tazmilly sin ti.- Siseó Lucas.- Tan brillante, tan lleno de vida...el único "exánime" aquí, eres tú.

La polvareda se dispersó. La gran silueta pertenecía a una gran maquinaria en forma de araña. Arriba de esta, se hallaba un anciano de piel azulada y pelo y larga barba blanca como la nieve. Las otras siluetas pertenecían a réplicas de un niño rechoncho y rubio de pelo esponjoso. Habían cinco de ellas.

\- Dime, Comandante, ¿Quién es tu tonto amigo? Se ve que no le han disciplinado aún.

\- A ti te hace falta disciplina.- El comandante frunció el ceño.- Has dañado a tanta gente...¡Destruiste la vida de Lucas y la de otras personas, sólo por alimentar tu estúpido ego!

\- Lo que digas, mocoso. Puedo arreglar su vida, si quiero, haciéndolo una quimera orga, ¿A qué sería divertido?

El rostro del soldado se encendió de ira.

\- ¡¿NO ENTIENDES?! ¡ES HORA DE QUE EL REY CAIGA!- Llevó sus manos al casco y se lo sacó.- ¡RENIEGO DE TU MALDITO PODER!

Tiró el casco al suelo. Un cabello ambarino y poco recortado lució al verse libre.

Claus volteó su cabeza y miró a Lucas con expresión de ataque.

Apuntó el cañón a cada uno de los Porkybots, destruyéndolos uno a uno. Después de eso, Claus desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia la máquina de Porky, que estaba aterrado ante la velocidad con que su ex-soldado destrozaba sus defensas. Presionó un botón, liberando cinco Porkybots que rodearon a Lucas. Él se puso a pelear contra ellos mientras el de guantes subía a la parte superior de la máquina y destruía el campo de fuerza reflectante. Entonces Porky hizo que un robot empujara a Lucas sobre cierta plataforma de elevador, y presionó el botón para activarla. Lucas gritó al caer por el inesperado ducto.

\- ¡CLAUS!- Llamó desesperado. El comandante se giró, y vio con terror cómo desaparecía por el ducto. Se lanzó de la máquina, corrió, golpeó a los porkybots de su camino y se lanzó.

Nuevos Porkybots le tomaron de los tobillos y lo derribaron al suelo. Claus arañaba el suelo, oyendo aún el eco del grito de Lucas.

\- ¡Lucas, no! - Logró asomarse al ducto y ver la oscuridad de éste.- ¡LUCAS!

Lucas oyó su grito desgarrado. Iba casi en caída libre, poseído de un miedo irracional. Y sabía que el que tenía problemas ahora era Claus, y por su culpa.

De nuevo era su culpa.

Los Porkybots lo redujeron contra el suelo. Claus pudo oír la burlesca voz de su amo dar la orden de ponerle el digitador. Disparó el cañón, pero obviamente falló.

Porky se rió de nuevo.

\- Esto me hace recordar porqué me gustaban las películas de ciencia ficción.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Abusaste de gente buena e inocente! ¡Puto!

\- Whoa, no temes por tu miserable existencia. Pero ese compañero tuyo luce bastante fuerte como para...uhh...¿hacerlo una quimera mecha, como tú?

Claus estaba viendo rojo.

\- NO-TE ATREVAS-A TOCARLO, HIJOPUTA.

Porky se rió una vez más, tosiendo.

\- No lo haré. Tú lo harás por mí. Arrancarás su corazón con tus manos y me lo traerás de trofeo.

El aludido apretó los dientes.

\- Jamás.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? No temes al dolor, no temes al maltrato, ni siquiera a la muerte. Pero tu soledad te hace débil como los demás.

Los Porkybots corrieron el cierre de la espalda de la chaqueta del comandante e introdujeron el digitador.

\- Porkybots, poned la clave del modo comandado. Creo que jugaré un poco con mi esclavo. Bueno, adorado monstruito, fue divertido mientras duró. *coff, cof*.

\- Te haré pagar, maldito.

\- Ya veremos, idiota. Mira cómo tiemblo.

Claus notó que no podía moverse, y perdía conciencia. Una lágrima escurrió de sus ojos, sabiendo que había fallado.

"Lo siento Fuel, Alec, Wess...Boney...me temo que no podré proteger a Lucas...

...Lucas...te pido perdón por lo que te haré...

...espero que te alejes lo más posible."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Notas:**

**\- Soundless Mountain es un juego parodia de Silent Hill de Superflat Games. En Lone Survivor hay una consola con ese juego.**

**\- La historia del sustobot es algo parecido a lo que dice Chie en una parodia del Persona 4 respecto al Midnight Channel.**

**\- Salir de la ecuación: TRON LEGACY.**

**\- Ser un héroe mártir es idea de SUPERBROTHERS: SWORD &amp; SWORCERY.**

**\- Claus es gamer.**

**\- Mecha de Mechanical y Orga de Organic.**

**\- Lore es un canal de Youtube que resume los orígenes de los juegos. Si te interesa, busca el de Earthbound, porque existe.**

**Me tomaré dos semanas para updatear de nuevo, pero será en ese plazo.**

**Espero no estés triste, ¡Porque yo sí lo estoy! **

**_Cheers!_ (Llora arriba del teclado en silencio)**


	18. 18: Aquellos que lo perdieron todo

**Volví un poquito antes. Alguien me dijo que se estaba poniendo oscuro el ambiente (mi sentido común).**

* * *

Una oscuridad terrible lo envolvía. Lucas se volteó a mirar, pero allí nadie estaba para devolverle la mirada.

\- ¡Claus!- Llamó angustiosamente. El viento soplaba tenebroso, aullando en las sombras. ¿O eran gritos?

¿No era ésa la voz de su hermano?

\- Lucas.- Oyó que lo llamaban. Claus lo miraba desde esa oscuridad infinita.

El rubio avanzó lentamente. Unas risillas le hicieron sobresaltarse, así que corrió donde su hermano.

\- Claus, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, sonriendo aún angustiado.

\- Te estaba esperando. Vamos a casa. Mamá debe estar triste porque no hemos regresado.

El menor se detuvo, confundido.

\- ¿Mamá?

Pero Claus ya no estaba.

\- Mamá murió, Claus.- Murmuró triste.

...

_*Punto de vista de Lucas*_

No alcancé a ver dónde se iba. Creo que me está gastando una broma.

Es una pésima broma, la verdad.

\- ¡Claus!- Llamé. Los árboles me miraban con cuencas vacías y bocas abiertas.

\- Hinawa murió por tu culpa.- Escuchaba sus voces. Esto ya me estaba doliendo.

\- ¡No es cierto! No es cierto...

Flint, Kumatora y Duster me señalaban con hostilidad y desprecio.

\- Es tu culpa. Muere de una vez.

Se acercaban a mí, y tuve que retroceder. Choqué con alguien.

Era Claus.

\- Todos te estamos esperando.- Hizo una pausa.- Todos estamos esperando para escupirte, apedrearte y hacer de tu vida un infierno.- Me estaban rodeando.

\- ¿Todos?- Pregunté.- ¿Quiénes son todos?

\- Aquellos a los que amas.

Me cruzó la cara de una palmada. Lo volví a mirar, apenado, mi mano cubriendo mi mejilla dolorida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Es tu culpa que yo sea así.

\- Claus, yo no-

\- ¡Si no fueses un cobarde mamá no habría muerto! ¡Si no fueses un llorón papá no estaría preocupado! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es TU maldita culpa!

Claus alzó la mano. Yo me cubrí con los brazos, pero fue como si hubiese usado PSI. Me golpeé contra una pared y caí de bruces al suelo.

Alcé la vista. Él me miraba con asco.

Unos gritos desgarrados me obligaron a cubrirme los oídos. Incluso Porky me miraba con burla.

Sly me arrastró a otra habitación, de aspecto abandonado. Él me alzó del cuello.

\- Claus...por-qué...

\- Ése no es mi nombre, puta.

\- ¿Por qué...me llamas de ese modo?

Me soltó, dejándome caer al suelo.

\- Porque eso eres, cobarde.

Sacó su espada para rematar, pero él se cruzó.

La Señal.

La Señal recibió el espadazo de Dung Beetle. Cayó al suelo, y a lo único que atiné fue a echarme a correr, como siempre.

Corrí hasta no dar más. Todos gritaban que debía morir.

Si todos lo dicen...sí, debe ser mi culpa.

Llegué a un risco, y me quedé ahí. No tenía dónde huir ahora. Alguien me empujó, diciendo que había arruinado su vida. Reconocí la voz de Fassad. Al caer, sentí mucho dolor, como si hubiese caído por entre las ramas de un bosque. Siento que me quebré el brazo. Corrí por el bosque, sonrisas me acechaban desde la oscuridad. Wess y Alec me miraban en silencio. Sé que piensan mal de mí.

Una mujer castaña se me acercó.

\- Buenos días señor helado. Deje que le dé un lametón.

Me empujó contra un árbol. Fue horrible, creo que prefiero no recordar cómo se revolvió mi estómago.

Claus se rió de mí.

\- Supongo que ahora no te duele donde te golpeé, ¿Verdad?

Lucas, soy Claus, Claus...

...soy el Claus que no puedes ver...

Estaba llorando. Me limpié las lágrimas, y vi cómo él desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque.

Todo a mi alrededor se puso de color rojo sangre. Oí unos gritos aterradores. Esa voz dolida y angustiosa me hizo recordar la noche en que Mamá murió y nuestras vidas cambiaron.

"Claus, ¡Claus! ¡Llévate a tu hermano!

¡Mamá!

¡Hazlo de una vez!"

\- Las fauces del drago atravesaron su corazón. ¿Aún recuerdas cómo la sangre se confundía en su vestido rojo? Ella te sonreía, ¿Verdad?

Más risillas sonaron a mis espaldas. Porky me miraba con sorna. El Comandante estaba a su derecha, los brazos cruzados por atrás.

\- Eres un estorbo, niño.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué te impulsa a ser así?!

\- No me hables así. Sólo quiero una cosa ahora.- Hizo una seña. Claus desenfundó su espada y caminó hacia mí.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado!- Grité con rabia.

\- ¡Calla, estúpido! ¡Tu "hermano" traerá tu cabeza como trofeo, ya que insistes tanto!

Tuve que agacharme para evitar un espadazo. Realicé una barrida, pero fue esquivada con facilidad.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Vas a seguir al rey cerdo?- Dijo Snowbunny. Claus se detuvo y lo miró.

\- No le hagas caso.- Dijo Porky.

Pero Claus miró con atención a su inocencia.

\- No te necesito. Tú no existes.

\- Tú no me necesitas, pero Claus sí.

\- Él murió, idiota.- Dung Beetle se puso al frente suyo.- Lo único que queda soy yo. Señal, tú, la infancia y la felicidad, son sólo imágenes del pasado.

Lo tiró al suelo, y aplastó su cabeza con el pie. Se desarmó como un muñeco de nieve, pero vi su rostro de dolor. Creo que nunca había visto algo tan horrible. Estaba en shock.

Claus me golpeó con el cañón de su brazo. Así debe de sentirse un cachazo. Dolía salvajemente, tenías que saber lo que dolía.

Dung Beetle le dijo a Claus que nunca estuve ahí para salvarlo, para consolarlo. Sólo pude gritarle, dolido.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Te busqué durante años, todos te buscamos para estar contigo!

Él se detuvo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto...- me alivió ver su reacción.

\- ¿Quiénes son todos?

\- Todos los que te aman.- Dije.

Se acercó con cautela.

\- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

\- Es lógico, ¿No?

\- ¿Qué lógica usas?

\- Somos hermanos. Bueno, para estar juntos.

\- Esa actitud posesiva me disgusta.

\- No quise decir eso.- Me miró con sorna.

\- Pero lo dijiste.

\- No me refería a eso. Quiero que volvamos a casa y estemos todos juntos, como una familia.

\- Hasta ahora sólo has expresado tus deseos. ¿Te sientes solo? - Se acercó un poco más.

\- No hablo sólo por mí...todos esperamos tu regreso.

\- ¿Tú crees? Tal vez Flint ya no me quiere. Lucas, ¿Por qué no ocupas mi lugar? Siempre fuiste más...

Esa frase me dolió. Me estaba asustando de nuevo.

\- Basta, no digas eso.

Todo el lugar tenía tonos violáceos, dándole un aspecto enfermizo.

\- Mírame bien, Lucas. Mira lo que soy, lo que me hicieron, lo que me obligas a ser.

\- Claus, ya basta. Tú sabes que quería ir contigo a enfrentar el drago.

\- Igual no fuiste.

Me silencié, observando el ambiente oscuro y enfermizo que hacía que se viese todo horrible, incluso lo que alguna vez fue hermoso. La tormenta aullaba, y Claus sonrió.

\- Debo admitir que me hace feliz tenerte aquí...me sentía solo.

Comenzó a llover, y él me jaló bajo un árbol. Entonces me di cuenta de que el peligro seguía latente. Él tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón.

\- Confía en mí. Estoy aquí, vivo, ¿No sientes cómo late? ¿No ves cuán real soy?

Me dio miedo darme cuenta de que no lo sentía.

\- ¿Lucas?

Traté de retirar la mano, pero él la sujetó fuerte.

\- Claus, no.

\- ¿No lo sientes?

Entonces, si creía haber visto lo más horrible, esto era mucho peor. Claus presionó su mano con fuerza, y sentí con asco y horror cómo entraba mi mano en él. Grité desgarrado, tratando de zafarme. Sentí algo infernalmente caliente, y me pregunté porqué esto me pasaba a mí. Me quemaba la mano, y dolía de modo lacerante.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Basta!

\- ¿Lo sientes o no?

\- ¡NO!

\- Ahora comprendes que no tengo corazón, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡TAL VEZ POR ESO ERES DESALMADO TAMBIÉN!

\- Ahora comprendes también porqué no soy Claus. Perdí mi inocencia, bondad y otras cosas por TÚ CULPA.

Ya no lo soportaba. Apreté con mis manos eso y lo arranqué. Los ojos rojizos de él se apagaron, y cayó de rodillas frente a mí. Me arrodillé a su lado, muriendo de dolor por mi mano.

Lo abracé, llorando a gritos.

Aún me preguntó por qué mi vida es tan desgraciada.

\- Yo nunca quise dejarte ir a pelear...y sé que es mi culpa que todo ocurriera. Soy una persona horrible.- Lloré arriba suyo.- Perdóname. Espero que no me odies por eso.

Todo mi alrededor perdió color. Entonces escuché su voz decir:

\- ...lo siento también...

Exhaló su último aliento, y murió en mis brazos.

Lloré arriba suyo, porque le había fallado de nuevo.

Lo perdí por segunda vez.

* * *

El niño gritaba dolorosamente en un tipo de convulsión desesperada. Kumatora intentaba, pero no podía despertarlo.

\- ¡Lucas, calma!

\- Zamarréalo, tal vez así...

\- Está ido

\- Qué pesadilla la que debe tener...

Lucas lloraba, gritando el nombre de su hermano. Apretaba los puños, evidente expresión de sufrimiento. El ladrón sujetó sus brazos temblorosos, que estaban helados, pero su frente estaba afiebrada.

\- Princesa, ahógalo, no hay otro modo.

Kumatora tapó su boca y nariz. Lucas manoteaba, o eso intentaba, ya que Duster lo sujetaba.

Lucas lanzó un PK Love, haciendo retroceder a ambos amigos. Kumatora volvió a su lado y lo zamarreó.

\- ¡Vamos, Lucas, despierta!

El niño, llorando, abrió sus ojos. Temblaba. Su primera reacción fue mirar su mano. Sangraba de la palma, de tanto enterrarse las uñas al apretar los puños. Se aferró a Kumatora, llorando de forma desesperada.

\- Lucas...no sabíamos qué te pasaba. Gritabas y llorabas, y nos tenías asustados.

Lucas se aferró más fuerte de ella, y murmuró:

\- Maté a Claus en mi sueño.

\- Fue un mal sueño solamente.

\- ¿Y si era premonitorio?- Su rostro se contrajo de dolor.- ¿Y si Porky ahora lo...?- Su voz se quebró. Pensar que sería su culpa de verdad le pesaba.

\- ¿Claus no estaba perdido?

\- Lo hallé. El Comandante era mi hermano.

Duster alzó sus cejas.

\- Con razón te llevabas tan bien con él.

\- Oye, me pareció que sus rostros eran similares.

Lucas sonrió, tembloroso.

\- Siempre me pareció que era como Claus, pero no podía aceptar que fuese él. No estuve con él para calmar su dolor, ni para evitar que lo dañaran. Y tengo mis dudas...Porky dijo que estaba muerto. Y él no recuerda nada. ¿Tal vez...no sea él?

Duster lo tomó de los hombros, dándose cuenta de lo niño aún que era el líder de su grupo.

\- Lucas, mira...pasó lo que tuvo que pasar. Si Claus recordara, no te culparía de nada, además que sabría todo por lo que pasaste esos años. Y no hagas caso de lo que diga Porky.

\- Sí, es verdad.- Dijo Kumatora.- Además que yo misma lo oí decir que soñó con una mujer de vestido rojo. Y vi tu cara...Tú seguramente la conoces también. Si sueña con ella, debe recordar algunas cosas. Por supuesto que es tu hermano.

\- Además que se comporta igual que cuando tenía siete.- Duster rió, y Lucas dejó de llorar. Estuvo así un par de minutos hasta que Kumatora carraspeó.

\- Lucas, debemos contarte algo. Locria murió. No recordó nada. Ni siquiera a Doria. Ella estaba muy triste. Más que por Locria, estaba triste porque murió siendo Fassad y no siendo quién era antes.- Su voz sonó derrotada, así también su expresión.

\- ¿Cómo murió?

\- Se nos pasó un ataque, y Locria no bloqueó. No nos dejó curarle. Doria se la llevó donde Aeolia para las ceremonias respectivas.

Todos quedaron silenciosos. El viento aullaba en las cuencas de las montañas.

\- Vamos a por Claus.- Dijo Lucas.

\- Lucas, vimos a Porky bajar desde el piso cien por una compuerta. Debemos seguirle ahí.- Duster señaló la bajada de la escalera. El rubio fue adelante, guiando al resto.

Aún oía el eco de sus propios gritos. Agachó su cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos.

* * *

**Si han revisado foros de MOTHER, sabrán de la pesadilla de Lucas no incluida en el juego (ya les he hablado de ella). No creo que se parezca mucho a lo que era originalmente, pero sí coincide en matar a su hermano como única opción.**

**Notas:**

**\- Los árboles están basados en la creepypasta del Majora's Mask, BEN DROWNED.**

**\- Dung Beetle tiene la connotación de la parte máquina de Claus.**

**No digo nada más. Hacerme la misteriosa es mi hobby *cof cof***

**_Cheers!_**


	19. Chapter 19: PK Love

**Hola a todos. Éste es el principio del fin.**

* * *

La caverna era inusualmente grande. No sólo sorprendía lo oscuro que se estaba ahí, sino que soplaba viento y potentes tormentas eléctricas iluminaban a ratos con sus rayos. No había paredes. El borde del camino daba a un precipicio en el cual no se apreciaba el fondo debido a una neblina luminosa que lo cubría. Ese lugar era intranquilizante.

Lucas y sus compañeros avanzaron por el sendero de piedra negro como la noche. No veían muy claro, pero de repente captaron la forma de la maquinaria de Porky a lo lejos.

\- Es la recta final.- Animó Kumatora.- No nos intimidará con sus palabras. Lucas, no escuches lo que diga el cerdo, ¿Vale? Nada de lo que dirá es verdad.

El rubio asintió, pero no estaba de verdad concentrado. Su mirada iba más allá de Kumatora. Sólo tenía ojos para su enemigo, y vaya que le ardían de sólo verlo.

\- ¡Wow, de verdad se aparecieron por aquí! *tos seca* ¡Este es...el principio del fin! El fin de todos los que me odian.

Lucas estaba confundido. Porky estaba frente a él, pero no veía a Claus por ningún lado. El niño retrocedió para buscarlo. Escuchó un sonido familiar que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Alzó la vista, pero era muy tarde ya para evitarlo. Claus lo derribó con el canto de la espada. Lucas se sujetó el pecho, tratando de respirar. Kumatora trató de ayudarlo, pero antes de poder moverse Porky la derribó con las patas de la bestia que tenía por máquina.

Claus le tomó desalmadamente del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró a un lugar apartado de los demás. Ahí lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Luego el soldado le señaló con la espada. Típico, con la mano izquierda, Claus siempre fue zurdo...

\- Claus...no... no tienes porqué hacer esto...

La espada efectuó su carga y dio en el blanco, pero el broche Franklin reflectó la descarga hacia el mayor. Lucas gritó al ver que su hermano caía de rodillas. Quería correr a socorrerlo, pero recordó la posición en la que se hallaba. El pelirrojo se puso de pie, jadeando por el dolor. Guardó la espada, tratando de mantenerse erguido. Entonces desenguantó su mano derecha, y equipó el cañón. Lucas hizo una expresión de dolor.

\- ¡Claus, ya basta! ¡Basta!

Le apuntó y disparó, Lucas alcanzó a escudarse tras un PSI. El soldado se acercó y agarró a golpes el dicho escudo hasta trizarlo y lograr asestar un puñetazo a su otrora compañero. Lucas vio todo negro por unos segundos. Cuando recobró la visión, atisbó una luz cegadora. Se tiró al suelo, esquivando el cañonazo de energía que el comandante había dirigido hacia su persona.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Claus, háblame, por amor del dragón!

Pero Claus siguió mudo.

Un disparo hizo que Lucas rodara en el suelo para esquivar. Se puso de pie, pero el mecha estaba arriba suyo con la mano alzada.

Lucas pensó en golpearle con el bate, pero se paralizó al pensar en lo mucho que lo dañaría. El puñetazo le hizo caer al suelo. Se puso de pie de nuevo, limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su boca.

\- Maldición, Claus...no puedo pelear contra ti.- Murmuró con pesar.

El soldado le disparó de nuevo, y esta vez dio en el objetivo. Lucas se desplomó en el suelo, sintiendo que iba a desmayarse de dolor. Pero luchó por no perder la conciencia. Usó un PSI de curación y se puso de pie, todavía tembloroso.

Sintió pánico al ver que Claus invocaba su ataque más poderoso. El único PK que destruía a cualquiera sin discriminar tipo ni contextura.

\- PK Love.- Fue lo único que le escuchó decir.

* * *

Kumatora miró atrás, y contempló con miedo cómo Lucas caía al suelo y no se volvía a poner de pie. El comandante se acercó a él y lo alzó de la camiseta de modo desconsiderado.

\- ¡Duster, va a matar a Lucas!- Gritó la princesa horrorizada. El ladrón observó también cómo el hermano de Lucas le ponía la espada al cuello. Entonces Porky lanzó algo explosivo que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo por el impacto de la explosión.

\- ¡Preocupaos de vosotros, pelmazos! ¡Ahahaha *tos atragantada de risa*!

Duster ayudó a Kumatora a ponerse de pie.

\- No debemos permitir que Porky llegue donde está Lucas. Lucas se puede cuidar solo.

Kumatora miró atrás, preocupada. Lucas estaba inmóvil, mirando al comandante.

\- Eso espero.- Empuñó las manos y corrió hacia Porky.- ¡Ya verás quién es un pelmazo, cerdo!

* * *

Lucas apenas estaba consciente. Su mirada se fijó en la de Claus, quién tenía la espada contra su cuello. Sonrió débilmente.

\- Sé que fue mi culpa. No te culpo…si es que vas a matarme.

El soldado no prosiguió. Se quedó quieto, sin bajar la espada. Lucas murmuró un conjuro curativo. Y en un instante, se zafó, viendo que el mayor no reaccionaba.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Claus, por favor!- Le pidió. El pelirrojo guardó la espada y corrió hacia Lucas con velocidad intranquilizante. Lucas no lo pensó, pero cuando Claus le dio un golpe en la cara, su ira se encendió y asestó un batazo al otro en el estómago. Pudo escuchar al comandante perder la respiración, y se arrepintió de haber actuado irracionalmente.

\- Tú… ¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo! Claus…yo no…no quería golpearte…

Lucas sentía su corazón partido de dolor al ver al otro con el cuerpo doblegado, tratando de recobrar su respiración. Pero el menor se asustó al comprobar que, a pesar de su dolor genuino, su hermano tenía la mirada perdida.

Esa mirada en blanco le hizo recordar al Claus del sueño.

No esperaba el contraataque. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para quejarse. La espada lo atravesó en el estómago, y unos segundos después sintió el dolor cauterizante de la espada eléctrica de su contrincante.

No alcanzó a ver nada más. De repente abrió los ojos, y vio cómo unos hombres le quitaban a Claus de encima y lo apresaban contra el suelo. Uno de ellos le dio a Lucas un líquido blanco de una botellita de vidrio opalino. Lucas recobró sus sentidos lentamente. Veía las sombras, y reconoció la silueta que estaba sujetándolo.

\- ¿O…J…?- Farfulló apenas. El saxofonista sonrió.

\- Parece que casi llegamos tarde. Los Tonzuras recibieron el aviso de Andonuts y vinimos directo a ayudarte.

Claus luchaba por zafarse, pero Lucky y Gorgeous lo tenían sujetado de los brazos, la cara contra el suelo. Shimmy Zmizz examinaba el digitador por todos lados.

\- ¿Y cómo le pongo esto?

\- Shimmy, el cable está del otro lado.- Baccio trataba de ayudarlo, pero el tecladista no lo dejaba.

Lucas se puso de pie y fue a rastras donde su hermano. El pelirrojo se sacudía sin éxito, pero sin quejarse. Arañaba el suelo. Lucas lo alzó del rostro y lo miró fijamente.

\- Claus, vuelve. Por favor…

El soldado tenía la mirada perdida.

\- Es mi culpa. Él te manipula. Tú nunca dañarías a nadie…- de sus ojos empezaron a escapar lágrimas.-…nunca me dañarías...

Baccio conectó el cable a la espalda luego de abrir el cierre de la chaqueta. Los ojos de Claus brillaron con un rojo más furioso. Lucas se asustó, y lo sujetó con más fuerza.

\- Magic, dime el código.- Baccio pidió.

\- "command/deactivate berserk mode"- Dijo Magic. Baccio introdujo lo mencionado. El digitador pitó. Shimmy soltó una maldición.

\- Dice que el comando es incorrecto.

\- ¡El porkybot nos mintió! ¡Lo voy a hacer trizas!- Exclamó OJ.

\- Debes haber escrito algo mal. Déjame ver.- Magic tomó el digitador.- Prueba cambiando el tipo de slash.

Lucas estaba desesperado. Claus trataba a toda costa de zafarse, y estaba haciendo un sonido extraño. Recordó el sueño…

\- Claus…ahora tenemos tiempo. Dijiste que querías escuchar esto. Tú vivías en Tazmilly y todos te querían. Incluso Fuel. Mamá y papá te adoraban con su vida, y por esa razón ella prefirió salvarnos cuando el Drago nos atacó. Nos salvó a ambos. ¡Claus, tú eres mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano gemelo! Debes recordar…tienes que recordarme…- su voz se trababa por el llanto- … ¿Recuerdas que Fuel era tu mejor amigo? Son primos, pero era tu mejor amigo…- Escuchaba las discusiones de los músicos, organizando un plan para ir a conseguir el código real. Claus zafó una mano y cogió a Lucas del cuello de la camiseta. Lo miró furioso. Lucas ni siquiera se preocupó. Le devolvió la mirada con tristeza. Lucky quiso atajarlo de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta que era mejor dejarlo así. Lucas no parecía asustado.

\- …Claus…escúchame…sé que aún estás ahí. Por favor…- El comandante aflojó la mano. Lucas no se dio cuenta, sin embargo.- No eres el robot de Porky…eres mi hermano… ¡Claus, por favor escúchame!- Le rogó, llorando desesperanzado.- ¡No…quiero perderte! ¡No podría soportar perderte de nuevo!

El mecha se quedó inmóvil. Los músicos dejaron de sujetarlo y lo miraron. Lucas lloraba silenciosamente. De repente, escuchó una voz familiar.

\- "No te defiendas, Lucas…demuéstrale en cambio que lo que dices es verdad".

El niño abrió sus ojos. "¿Mamá?" Miró alrededor, pero no vio nada. Escuchó de nuevo la voz

\- "Lucas…debes abrirle el alma. Sólo así abrirá la suya."

Claus le jaló de la polera hacia abajo, de modo que su mirada topara con la suya. Y vio en ella tristeza y dolor.

\- Vete…- Gruñó, notoriamente haciendo un esfuerzo en pronunciar esa palabra. El rubio se zafó de su mano y lo abrazó con fuerza, inmovilizándolo. El otro oponía resistencia. Lucas le arrancó el digitador y lo sujetó con más ahínco.

\- Claus…no importa si no me recuerdas…pero quiero que sepas que te quiero…más que a nadie…- Su voz se iba atenuando, de modo que sólo el comandante podía escucharle.-…más que mi vida…más que por que seas mi hermano…te quiero porque eres único e irremplazable…porque siempre me defendiste…porque siempre fuiste sincero conmigo…Claus…sin ti no puedo hacer esto…tú eres mi compañero…mi compañero del alma…

OJ y los otros miraban la situación con desesperanza. Lucas lloraba en el hombro del mecha, sin reacción de éste.

Claus cerró sus ojos, aspirando el olor de Lucas. Claro, así olía el pasto al sol…

Lucas se sorprendió al sentir sus manos aferrarse a su espalda. Claus pensó en el olor. Lo conocía.

Lucas dejó de llorar. Ocultó su mirada en el hombro de su hermano, azorado.

\- Claus…yo no sé-

\- Te conozco.- Interrumpió lo que Lucas iba a decir. Lucas se quedó quieto de la impresión.- Lucas…hijo de Flint…- Su mirada enfocó en sus manos aferradas a la camiseta del que lo tenía entre sus brazos.- Lucas…- Lo abrazó con fuerza.- Lucas…- Cerró sus ojos, centrándose en su olfato. El olor de Lucas.- Hermano…- Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, sus ojos húmedos al oír el sollozo de parte del menor. Lucas echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin decir nada más.

Claus desenguantó su otra mano para sentir el cabello de Lucas entre sus dedos. El rubio aún temblaba entre sus brazos. Los músicos se quedaron contemplando en silencio al niño que había desafiado a Porky llorando desconsolado. El pelirrojo murmuró a su oído:

\- Te dije que no te separaras de mí.- No sonó como un regaño, sino como una disculpa.- No pude hacer nada.- Contempló con desaliento cómo la sangre escurría de la polera de su hermano.- ¿Yo te hice eso, verdad?

Lucas no contestó, dejando que Claus examinara y le curara. Entonces Lucas se desmayó por la falta de sangre. Claus bajó la mirada.

\- Perdóname por ser una carga. Lo siento si hice de esto un infierno para ti…los que quieres no deberían hacerte sentir así…

Lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado, mirándolo con más respeto que pena. Luego miró a los que estaban ahí. Al ver que tenían el digitador en la mano, suspiró.

\- Gracias por ayudar a Lucas. Quisiera que lo cuiden hasta que despierte. Me parece que Duster y Kumatora necesitan ayuda ahora mismo.

Baccio asintió, sentándose al lado del desfallecido. OJ se acercó a él.

\- Tonda Gossa, Claus. Nunca había visto a alguien con tanto espíritu como tu hermano. No me sorprende que sea un elegido. Te doy mis buenas vibras, y ayuda a nuestro amigo Lucky a vencer a ese sucio poto gordo.

\- ¡Yeah!- Dijo Magic.

\- Usa toda tu habilidad para chingarlo.- Shimmy sonrió más amplio de lo que acostumbraba.

Claus asintió, y corrió hacia los que se debatían contra Porky. Los Tonzuras lo siguieron, y Magic también. Shimmy, Baccio y OJ se sentaron al lado de Lucas a esperar que la magia surtiese efecto en él.

Porky rió al ver al comandante acercarse, pero su expresión cambió al ver que Lucas era acompañado por los DCMC. Eso no podía ser algo bueno.

Kumatora alzó una ceja al ver llegar a Claus.

\- Qué, ¿Ya terminaste con Lucas?

\- Casi. Si no fuera por los amigos de Duster, probablemente no estaría vivo.

Magic llegó jadeando, y saludó a Duster con la mano. Los Tonzuras también hicieron un gesto.

\- Ese Lucas sí que es resistente. Casi se murió, pero resistió lo suficiente.

\- ¿De qué lado estás, comandante?- Kumatora preguntó recelosa.

\- Del de Lucas. Es mi compañero. Mi hermano…- Se sintió reconfortado al pensar en Lucas como su hermano. Hacía años que no lo hacía.

Porky le lanzó una bomba, pero la detuvo con un escudo. Miró a su rey, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Tú sabes que te la voy a cobrar sí o sí, Porky. Espera tu turno.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacer contigo si no te detienes?

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿Lo mismo que harías si te hiciera caso? No seas pendejo.- Su voz tomó ese tono sarcástico característico de él.- Sigues tan lleno de mierda como siempre.

Duster se rió. Le causaba gracia lo fácil que aquél muchacho puteaba.

\- Claus, sé más educado.

\- No con él. Es necesario rebajarse con ese infeliz.

\- ¿Infeliz? ¡No me hagas reír, bastardo sin casta! ¡Siempre tengo lo que deseo! ¡Todos están obligados a servirme! ¡Incluso tú, que tanto te jactas de ser superior, pero no eres más que una máquina! ¡Mi robot! ¡Mío, ¿Entiendes?!

\- Bueno, lo que digas, "Amo".- Habló de modo inocentón y bobo.- ¿Quieres que te recuerde que cierta vez quisiste jugar conmigo y me llamaste Ness "por accidente"?- Kumatora no pudo evitar sonreír ante el show que daba el hermano de Lucas.- ¿Y que coleccionas sus bates y guardabas su yoyo como si fuese la herencia de un rey?- Claus alzó las cejas, haciendo un puchero.- Yo no sé, "amo", yo sólo le servía a usted, pero me parece que hay alguien a quién usted nunca pudo tener.

El anciano estaba rojo de ira. Duster tragó saliva.

\- Eh, Claus, tal vez no deberías-

\- Déjalo, se está poniendo bueno.- La princesa le hizo un gesto con la mano. Los Tonzura asintieron también.

\- ¿Le tenías envidia a ese tal Ness?- hizo un gesto pensativo.- No… ¿Querías ser su amigo?

\- Claus, yo creo que no-

\- ¿O querías tenerlo como un trofeo como todo lo que llega a tus manos?

\- ¡YA BASTA!- Porky estalló.- ¿ENVIDIA DE ESE PERDEDOR? ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR!

\- ¿Te estás riendo? No te veo riendo.

Porky le derribó con una pata de su máquina. Claus atinó a disparar con el cañón a la parte de abajo de ésta, y esquivó a la pata que trataba a toda costa de pisarlo. Antes de salir de abajo, sacó su espada y dio un espadazo a las conexiones de enfriamiento, haciendo que saliese vapor de los ductos.

\- Porky, no te veo riendo.

Lucky y Gorgeous fueron a pelear, Magic con su guitarra también (no le importaba usarla en combate). Claus se acercó a Kumatora y le habló.

\- ¿Qué habilidades tienes?

\- No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso…

\- No seas gallina y dime. No todos los ataques sirven, ese de hielo que haces sólo funciona si tienes rompe escudos. Creo que no tienes rompe escudos. Si lo haces con el máximo de potencia podrías atravesar su escudo, pero quiero saber si tienes algo mejor.

\- Mira, invoco fuego, hielo, tormentas y puedo hacer temblar la tierra.

Claus hizo un gesto de victoria.

\- ¡Bien! Usa el de temblores mientras voy por Lucas. Supongo que ese no se reflecta.

\- No, no se reflecta.

El niño le gritó a Duster:

\- ¡No uses bombas, no sirven! ¡Usa combate a cuerpo, pero ten cuidado!

El ladrón miró la bomba que tenía en su mano y la guardó, asintiendo. Claus abrió sus alas y se alejó. Kumatora le gritó a los que estaban al frente que se apartaran, y golpeó el suelo con sus puños.

Porky se cayó en su asiento.

* * *

Lucas se sentó con ayuda de OJ y Baccio. Se sentía mareado, pero lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Claus. El saxofonista rió y le revolvió el cabello.

\- Está peleando contra Porky. Dijo que teníamos que vigilar que nada te pasara.

El niño sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo. Baccio se preocupó, y le indicó que no debía contenerse. Cuando la acidez volvió, Lucas vomitó a su lado, dándose cuenta de que era sólo bilis.

\- No te ves muy bien.- Anunció OJ.- ¿No quieres reposar un rato más?

Lucas negó, limpiándose la boca. Miró alrededor, y vio a Kumatora golpeando el suelo, haciendo que la máquina de Porky quedara casi en cuclillas, buscando estabilidad. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que Claus aparecía delante de él.

\- Claus…

El pelirrojo se horrorizó al ver la bilis con sangre.

\- ¿Lucas, eso es tuyo?

El aludido se sobó la nuca, sonriendo avergonzado.

\- Ya sé que es asqueroso, pero-

\- ¡No importa eso! ¿Aún te duele? Creí que a estas alturas ya estarías bien. OJ, no dejes que se ponga de pie. Parece que esto amerita descanso y no sanación. Lucas, ¿Tienes algo para tratar la náusea?

Lucas evitó una arcada, y le señaló su mochila. Claus revisó, y sacó una menta. Bufó.

\- Creo que esto servirá. No puedo dártela en infusión. Mastícala por mientras, para que pases la náusea.- Le pasó la planta.- Me alegra que aún esté en buen estado.

Lucas le atajó del brazo. Claus lo miró con atención.

\- No te expongas, Claus. No podemos darnos el lujo de recibir más daño.- Hizo una sonrisa para ocultar el dolor.- Si tienes que dejar de pelear para evitar una herida, ellos te cubrirán la espalda. Recuerda eso.

\- Gracias. Pero no me echaré atrás. Aunque peleara solo, nunca me echaría atrás.- Lucas se sorprendió al recibir unas palmadas suaves en su mejilla por parte de Claus.- Espero te sientas mejor.

Desplegó las alas y se alejó de ahí. Lucas miró a Baccio y respiró hondo, tratando de evitar las arcadas. Hizo lo indicado y mordió menta, olvidando lo fuerte del olor de esta planta.

Del otro lado, un niño de pelo oscuro observaba la escena. Andonuts se dirigió a él.

\- De ellos te hablaba. ¿Sorprendido?

El niño sonrió con rareza.

\- ¿De verdad son descendientes de mi familia? ¿Tengo un pariente cyborg?

\- Fue mi culpa, yo le hice eso…

\- Shh, mejor vamos allá.

El chico se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Lucas. Andonuts lo siguió de cerca.

Lucas se sentía mejor comiendo menta, a pesar de no ser su infusión favorita. Alzó la vista al ver a un niño de edad parecida a la de Fuel acercarse. Se sorprendió de verlo usar una camiseta similar a la suya.

\- Lucas, ¿Verdad? Es un gusto conocerte.- Dijo el niño, sonriendo ampliamente.- Te voy a ayudar con eso.

Alzó su mano y realizó un hechizo de curación de estado. Lucas perdió la náusea, y se pudo poner de pie.

\- Tú también eres usuario.- Dijo, sorprendido. - ¿Cómo…?

\- Vengo del pasado. Soy Ness, de Eagleland, un pariente tuyo.

El menor dejó de respirar.

\- ¿Ness, el de las historias? ¿El elegido para evitar la destrucción del mundo?

Ness asintió, Lucas sonrió alegremente.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Tú puedes ayudarnos ahora!

\- Bueno, yo venía a arreglar un problemilla de mi época, pero te ayudaré encantado, porque sucede que también tiene que ver con el anciano contra el que ustedes pelean. Está bien, basta de hablar. ¡Debemos acabar con este wey!

Cogió su bate y lo puso sobre su hombro, esperando la reacción de Lucas. Éste se puso nervioso y recogió su propio bate.

\- ¡Vale, vamos!

Se acercaron al lugar de la batalla. Lucky y Gorgeous saltaban en un pie de alegría al ver a Ness. Kumatora se volteó a mirar, pero al no conocer el rostro, dejó de prestar atención. Le alegró sin embargo que Lucas estuviera bien.

\- ¡Ness, mi amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo, mi chaval!

\- ¡Hey bro', pero han pasado siglos y ustedes se ven igual!

\- ¡Ahhh, pero tú estás más grande!

Se rieron del aburrido chiste temporal que sólo ellos entendían. Claus miró de reojo, y al ver a Lucas, sonrió, volviéndose a enfocar en la batalla que se presentaba cada vez más dura. Kumatora invocó la tormenta, haciendo que el sistema del robot de Porky se detuviera unos instantes. Porky se reía sin embargo.

\- ¡Nunca moriré, sépanlo desde ya, brutos! ¡Soy un ser que ha viajado tanto en el tiempo que ya no me afecta el paso de éste! ¡¿Comprenden por qué sois tan insignificantes ahora?!

\- No necesitas el paso del tiempo para estar podrido por dentro.- Siseó Claus.

\- ¿De qué te sirvió el viaje, Porky? ¿Tomaste ya esas _merecidas_ vacaciones?- sonó en lo alto el sarcástico saludo de Ness.- ¿Recuerdas que aún me debías esa visita? Me prometiste volvernos a ver, pero supongo que no te atreviste. No me sorprende, sin embargo.

\- ¡TÚ!- Porky lo miró acerbo.- Estaba esperando que asomaras tu inmunda nariz por aquí, Ness culodecerdo-o lo que sea.

\- Ha ha. Quedó pasado a chiste.- Ness empuñó su bate.- Tal vez comprendería que yo hubiese sido un mal vecino o amigo contigo y decidieses tomar venganza lanzando huevos a mi casa. ¡Pero lo he pensado mucho, y tú no tienes razón de nada! ¡Y esto que has hecho es desmedido! ¿Tienes IDEA de lo que has causado?

Porky se rió a carcajadas.

\- Claro que lo sé, imbécil. ¡Y vaya que me he divertido con eso!

Porky presionó algo en su panel, y todos recibieron un shock eléctrico. Magic cayó al suelo, junto con Lucky y Gorgeous. Kumatora se pudo poner de pie luego de eso, al igual que Duster. Ness había realizado un escudo, y Claus alcanzó a empujar a Lucas de la zona de ataque. Claus mismo usó su espada para guiar los rayos hacia él y desviarlos de Lucas.

\- Gracias.

\- Perdona lo bruto. No tengo mucha potencia de psique ahora, y quisiera evitar usarla para que mi estado no baje a cero antes del final de la batalla. ¿Estás bien?

\- Nada que un baño no quite. Claus, ¿Viste a ése?

\- ¿Es Ness?- Preguntó, viéndolo invocar un ataque extraño que jamás había visto. Lucas asintió.- Se ve con aire de líder.

\- Es más amable de lo que parece. Te va a caer bien.

Claus le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está tu psique?

\- La siento baja. Me la gasté toda contigo.- Claus le alzó una ceja.- Digo, no es que la usara contigo, sino que tuve que curarme mucho para no morirme.

\- Después te compensaré siendo tu sirviente por un mes. Pero sólo un mes, ¿Vale?- Iba a dirigirse a pelear, pero se devolvió.- Hey, Lucas.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Claus lucía nervioso.

\- Tú dedícate a la ofensiva, ¿Entendido? Trataré de cuidar tu espalda, sin embargo.

\- Claus-

\- Sólo hazme caso y no hagas preguntas. Por favor.

\- Entendido.

Claus le pasó su espada. Lucas se sorprendió de lo pesada que era.

\- No sé usarla.

\- Vas a cortar la parte de debajo de la máquina de Porky. Mira, esto canaliza a través de PSI, pero no usa energía de tu psique. Tú la agitas y la espada hará el resto. Ten mucho cuidado. Usa las dos manos si lo necesitas, yo la uso con una mano porque tengo un brazo de acero, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Claus, tú eres zurdo, y tu brazo de acero es el derecho.

\- Ah, tienes razón. ¡Soy el puto boss!- Gritó, yendo hacia el grupo que combatía. Lucas sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

\- Parece que el único distintivo entre nosotros es la humildad, sobrado de mierda.- Se rió, sabiendo que usar insultos le ayudaría a ocultar su nerviosismo. La verdad es que estaba asustado.

Claus se dio cuenta que Ness no ocultaba su curiosidad en mirarlo con asombro. A propósito le tendió su mano derecha. El azabache la estrechó.

\- Claus, hijo de Flint. Gusto en conocerte.

\- Ness de Eagleland. ¿Ese brazo de qué es?

\- Acero, ferro niobio y titanio. Después te enseño. ¿Cómo funciona ese ataque que hiciste recién?

\- Ah, sólo pienso en rock y ya está. Me gusta el rock.

\- Cool. Es hora de hacer mecerse a este wey, ¿No crees?

Ness sonrió de forma cómplice.

\- No por nada se le llama PK Rockin'.

Duster socorría a su amigo y a los Tonzura, y Ness le echó una mano con la curación. Claus fue corriendo hacia Porky y cargó en su mano el PK Love Omega. Con la otra tanteó si tenía escudo, y lo apartó antes de usar su puño en la máquina. El robot perdió estabilidad y se cayó. Porky usó los paneles para ponerla de pie de nuevo, refunfuñando.

Mientras Porky estaba pendiente de Ness, Lucas se escabulló bajo la máquina y con ambas manos alzó la espada, cortando ciertos cables. En un momento, por la falta de dominio, cortó un ducto de enfriamiento, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor al caer en su brazo un líquido de refrigeración que estaba hirviendo. Porky lo escuchó, y sonrió victorioso. Usó una pata de su máquina y derribó al niño, y antes que pudiese escapar de ahí, puso una pata de la máquina encima, doblada sobre él para poder hacer peso arriba de Lucas.

Lucas dejó escapar un grito sofocado por la falta de aire. La máquina le estaba impidiendo respirar, y en un momento observó su vista nublada.

Y dejó de sentir.

Claus notó que algo andaba mal, y miró alrededor. Sus ojos se encendieron de ira al ver a su hermano bajo ese gran peso sin poder zafarse, y casi sin pensar, corrió hacia él, tomó la espada y rebanó la pata que hacía presión sobre Lucas, sin importarle si dejaba la espada inutilizable al mellarla de aquél modo. Lucas sólo sentía sus brazos tomarlo y su voz rogando que volviese.

Lucas…

Lucas, vuelve…

Por favor…

Abrió sus ojos, y vio a Claus llorando como cuando tenía ocho años. Era la misma cara que tenía cuando Hinawa murió.

\- ¡Lucas! ¿Cómo estás?

\- No…me puedo mover…

Claus miró atrás. En la confusión, Porky había armado su escudo reflector, y Kumatora cayó al suelo cuando el ataque se reflectó. Ya se había dado el trabajo de dejar fuera de combate a los músicos, y Duster la sacaba de ahí. Ness estaba peleando solo.

\- ¿Cómo que no te puedes mover?

\- No puedo. No…me responde nada…

Claus sintió su mundo irse abajo. Descubrió con horror que su fuerza de psique estaba tan baja que ya no podía hacer nada por ayudar a Lucas.

\- Lucas, no tengo cómo ayudarte ahora.

Lucas sentía que se desmayaba. Habló de forma atropellada.

\- Yotampoco…puedo hacernada…

Claus tragó un sollozo, sabiendo que estaba perdido. Podía sentir que Lucas esta vez estaba muriendo de veras.

\- Ness te curará. Él puede…- Miró a lo lejos, pero vio que Ness estaba defendiendo a los caídos. Si se acercaba a ellos, acabaría con los amigos de Lucas.- Sólo debemos traerlo aquí. Venceremos a Porky.

\- Haha…- Escuchó la débil risa de su hermano.- No puedo ni pararme…y aúncrees en que podemos vencerlo…

\- Lo haremos juntos. Confía en mí. Tendremos un solo tiro.

Gritó a lo que sus pulmones y garganta daban en ese momento.

\- ¡NESS! ¡ROMPE SU ESCUDO!

El azabache miró atrás, y comprobó que tendría que hacer un trabajo de sincronización para romper el escudo que protegía a Porky y ellos alcanzaran a hacer el ataque antes de que volviese a usar un escudo.

\- "Debo distraer a este wey".- Pensó.- ¡Porky! ¡No tenías derecho! ¡A ti nadie te hizo nada! ¡Eres una mierda!

Ness esquivó una bomba hábilmente.

\- Era mi venganza de ti.

\- ¡Entonces el problema es conmigo, IDIOTA! ¡NO CON LOS DEMÁS!

\- Por tu culpa nadie me prestaba atención, todos estaban pendientes de tu miserable presencia.

\- ¡Nunca quise opacar a nadie! ¡El conflicto lo creaste tú! ¡Tenías una familia, y los abandonaste! ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

\- Una persona que nunca fue deseada por sus padres.- Escuchó Ness antes de darse cuenta de un ataque de forma dudosa. Cayó de rodillas, desorientado, tratando de taparse los oídos.

Claus vio que Lucas estaba muriendo de dolor. Palpó con su mano la parte que Lucas se sujetaba, y se quedó inmóvil al comprobar lo que estaba dañado. No podía estar pasándole esto a él.

\- ¿Te puedes poner de pie?

Lucas no contestó. Su mirada estaba perdida. Claus pasó su brazo sobre su hombro y lo levantó. Lucas escupió sangre.

Claus abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. Lo abrazó para poderlo mantener de pie, pero Lucas no se apoyaba sobre el suelo.

\- Concéntrate en esto, Lucas. Confía en que funcionará.

\- …

\- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasaste por salvarme? No voy a dejarte sin intentarlo antes.

\- Ya hiciste lo que quería…- Lucas hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.- Me hiciste feliz cuando…hah…lo único que pensaba era en morirme…

Claus lo apretó fuerte contra sí.

\- No digas eso. Tú nunca huirías de tus conflictos…no está en tu naturaleza…- Gritó a Ness.- ¡NESS, ES AHORA!

* * *

\- Lo único que diferenciaba a Giygas de ti era su objetivo. Él sólo quería amigos y comprensión. Pero tú no tienes excusa. Y ese debe ser el dolor que te corroe, porque no tienes razón de ser.- Ness trepó a la máquina, que ya apenas lograba caminar.- ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí, ¿entiendes?!- Agarró a batazos el escudo protector de Porky.- ¡TÚ-NO DEBERÍAS-ESTAR-AQUÍ!- Gritaba entre golpe y golpe. El escudo se trizó, y Ness apoyó su mano sobre el escudo.

\- Hora del rock, nena.- Dijo antes de hacer estallar el escudo en pedazos.

* * *

\- Funcionará porque somos compañeros, ¿Verdad? Compañeros del alma…- Claus entrelazó su mano izquierda con la misma de Lucas, y las alzó frente suyo.- ¿Te acuerdas de la canción que mamá nos cantaba en las noches?

Lucas hizo un esfuerzo por alzar la cabeza.

\- Las 16 melodías.

\- Sí…ella decía que era nuestro único lazo con el pasado. Y nuestro presente…lo que nos uniría…

Claus empezó bajito a cantarle a él, y sólo a él.

\- _Toma una melodía, simple como sea…dale palabras, y dulce armonía…_\- Claus trataba de no demostrar que estaba azorado por las lágrimas.- _Alcen sus voces, todo el día, el amor crece…canta una melodía de amor…_

Lucas sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, y comprendió lo que Claus trataba de hacer.

\- _Aún no vivo siquiera la mitad, de lo que otros adultos han, pero guardo todas las memorias aquí…de lo genial que has sido para mí…_

\- _Aún en la oscuridad…y en una lejana ciudad…tal vez leves murmullos puedes escuchar…_

_…no importa dónde estés, y si no tienes en quién confiar…_

_…quiero enseñarte que existen sueños de amor y momentos de felicidad._

Claus sintió su psique subir repentinamente, y cargó un PK Love en la mano de ambos. Apuntaron, Lucas guiado a ciegas por su hermano.

\- PK…

\- …Love.

Un haz luminoso irradió su energía por todo el trayecto que recorrió hasta Porky. Ness se sorprendió del calor que sintió cuando el ataque pasó a cuatro metros de él. El PSI golpeó su blanco, derribando la detestada máquina de una vez por todas.

Bajo su propio peso, Lucas cayó al suelo. Claus gritó a toda fuerza el nombre de Ness, recordándole su nuevo objetivo.

\- Resiste, Lucas, Ness te curará. Te pondrás bien, ya verás…

Lucas cerró sus ojos de agotamiento.

\- Ya estoy bien. Estoy contigo.

Claus sintió que su corazón se retorcía de dolor. Miró a Ness, quién venía haciendo una carrera olímpica por alcanzarlos. Volvió a mirar a Lucas, y se quedó inmóvil al ver que no se movía. Y no estaba desmayado.

Ness se puso de rodillas a su lado. Realizó un PSI de curación, pero no pasó lo esperado. Lucas seguía igual de dañado que siempre.

\- ¡Lucas! ¡LUCAS! ¡Respóndeme! Por favor di algo…- Claus sintió que las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, pero ya no importaba. Ness observaba con tristeza la escena. Claus se tapó la boca con la mano, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos. Miró a Ness, sin importarle que se notara su desesperación.- Tenemos que volver arriba y llevarlo con Andonuts. Sólo él puede salvarlo.

Ness silbó.

\- ¡Hey, doc, salga de ahí! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Andonuts salió y fue corriendo hasta ellos. Usó su estetoscopio para examinar.

\- No siento el pulso. Pero aún no está todo perdido. ¡Rápido! Debemos llevarlo arriba. Ahí tenemos revitalizadores. Tal vez Lucas aún esté en el umbral. Ness, ayuda a los otros. Me iré con Lucas y el Comandante.

\- ¡Entendido, doc!- Dijo el azabache antes de irse corriendo hacia Duster, que ayudaba a Kumatora a incorporarse.

Claus cargó a Lucas a su hombro y siguió al hombre que iba guiándolo.

Por primera vez rezó al dragón. Y pidió que nada le pasara a Lucas.

* * *

**No updateaba hace tiempo (del año pasado lolz). Nuevo año, nueva carátula. Los mejores deseos para todos los lectores de todos lados.**

**Bueno, aclararé algunas cosas. La canción que cantaron son las 16 melodías, el tema principal de MOTHER 3. Está compuesto de _Eight Melodies, Love Theme _y_ Smile and Tears_, de toda la saga. Tuve que acomodar las letras al español, así que no es completamente certero el contenido de éstas.**

**Lucas quedó fuera de combate y Ness entró a la batalla! ¿Cómo irá a tomar la confrontación Porky?**

**Hasta el próximo update, y feliz año nuevo.**

_**Salud! (Se empina la champaña y se atora).**_


	20. Still you

_"We built this world together, we lived in here together_  
_And share the fun together, bore the sorrows, all together_

_My friend..._  
_We'll win the fight together, we'll lose the game together_  
_Greet the heroes all together, and forever,  
__We'll remember."_

The Day, Sonata Arctica

* * *

Andonuts abrió la puerta del revitalizador y Claus dejó a Lucas en él. La máquina hizo su escaneo y actuó. Las heridas de Lucas cerraron, confirmando a Andonuts que el niño seguía vivo. Pero al sacarlo de ahí, Lucas no despertó como debería. Claus estaba histérico. Andonuts le indicó que lo llevaría a hacer unos exámenes para comprobar su estado. Claus quedó en silencio al oírle decir que tal vez, por el dolor causado con la presión, Lucas entró en coma para bloquearlo. El pelirrojo lo siguió por los pasillos de las instalaciones, tratando de no volver a perder la calma.

* * *

Ness restauró a la princesa de Osohe con su PSI, y luego fue a por sus compañeros. Shimmy Zmizz y OJ estaban cuidando de los hermanos Tonzura, quiénes estaban tirados con caras de muerte y Baccio cuidaba de Magic, que aún no despertaba. Ness usó su magia para devolverles la conciencia. Luego caminó hacia Porky, dejando atrás a los demás. El rey cerdo se había bajado del monstruo máquina hecho pedazos, y lo miraba, control en mano.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora?- Preguntó Ness, esperando un ataque. Pero el anciano no hizo nada.

\- Es el fin, Ness. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

\- Sabes que esto está mal.

\- Me da lo mismo.

Ness gruñó de molestia.

\- Si hubieras comprendido antes, no estarías en esta posición.

\- ¿Comprender qué?- Porky tomó una postura de aburrido, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

\- Todo esto...- Ness respiró antes de seguir.- No necesitabas todo esto para ser alguien.

\- ¿Con qué cara lo dices? ¿Qué necesidad tuviste tú, que eras un elegido, eh?

El azabache quedó un par de segundos en silencio antes de responderle.

\- Yo no quería ser un elegido. Pero no depende de eso lo que quieres ser.

\- ¡Lo que digas! ¡Yo sólo recibía castigos y órdenes!

\- Si tanto te molestaba, ¿Por qué le devolviste eso a los demás? Castigaste a varios mundos y ordenaste a la gente a tu modo. ¡Al final devolviste lo que recibiste, pero a la gente equivocada!

\- ¡Lo dices porque a ti no te repudian como a mí!

\- No sabes nada. Es imposible que les agrades a todos.

\- Tienes razón. En realidad es bastante fácil odiarte.- El rey cerdo sonrió de forma detestable.

Ness se preguntó porqué estaba haciendo esto. Ya sabía que no había poder posible que hiciera cambiar al anciano su forma de pensar.

\- Ah- Bufó.- Casi sin razón manipulaste un mundo. Sólo puedo decir que lo que hiciste se justifica por celos. ¿Querías demostrar algo? ¿Ser rey para qué?

\- No te incumbe, zopenco.

\- Me odias, me aborreces, no importa. Pero si no existieras, no habría existido yo. ¿Para qué un elegido si no hay nada que defender, verdad? Pero si yo existo alimento tu odio.

\- No digas burradas.- El cansino tono de Porky denotaba su agotamiento. No estaba realmente escuchando a Ness; estaba aburrido de que le dijeran cosas que ya sabía de hacía años. Cosas en las que no deseaba cavilar.

\- ¿Qué vacío buscas llenar, Porky? Podrías haberme enfrentado. Las cosas no se hacen huyendo de los demás.

\- ¡Cállate, culo de cerdo! ¡Basta! ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- Entiende esto: si no existes, no existo. Si existo, existes. Si no existes no soy el elegido, si existo alimento tu odio…- Ness comprendió que estaba confundiéndolo.

\- ¡Cierra el pico!- Porky se tapaba los oídos. Ness se aproximó a él, tomándolo de los hombros.

\- ¡Ni siquiera quieres escucharme! Tienes que oírme, Porky, aún puedes cambiar, aún hay vuelta atrás-

\- ¡Sinsentido! ¡¿Yo, cambiar?! ¡No me hagas golpearte, imbécil!

\- ¡Pues hazlo! ¡Desquítate!- Ness lo zamarreó, insistiendo en ello. Porky trató de soltarse, rabioso.

\- ¡Suéltame, idiota, no necesito tu compasión ni tu sonrisa estúpida ni tu carisma de mierda!

\- No lo desquitas conmigo, porque si lo haces ya no alimento tu odio, y tú razón de existir es esa. Si no existo, no existes, y ya no sería el elegido. Si existo te opaco, y no te gusta eso, pero no tendrías razón de existir-

\- ¡YA BASTA!- Porky se zafó con un manotazo del ataque de Ness y presionó el botón del control en su mano. Una esfera metálica redonda iluminó con su llegada. Porky se metió en ella, y ésta se selló. Ness se acercó a la cápsula de seguridad absoluta y miró por la ventanilla. Dijo algo, pero Porky no lo escuchaba. El rey cerdo le sacó la lengua en burla. El azabache apoyó sus manos en ella, suspirando.

\- Ya veo.- Dijo Ness.- Te protege de todo, no solo del daño físico. Tanto dijiste que nadie confiaba en ti, cuando ni tú crees en ti mismo.- Porky lo miraba y parece que leía los labios del otro.- Bueno, quería decirte que hubo un tiempo en que yo sí lo hacía…

Ness no supo si Porky entendió lo que dijo. El canoso le sacó la lengua. Ness suspiró y se alejó de ahí. Entonces el anciano lo observó irse, sin palabras que gritarle. Sin oídos que le escucharan.

Kumatora lo miraba con atención.

\- Hey, tú, ¿Conocías a Porky?

Ness le respondió, pasando a su lado, en dirección a la salida.

\- Eso creía. Siempre aprendes algo nuevo.

* * *

Claus miró con molestia a Andonuts, quién lo había despertado.

\- ¿Quieres café?

\- No.- Volvió a apoyarse en la silla.- ¿Traes noticias de Lucas?

\- Bueno, son noticias.- dijo, sentándose a su lado. Claus lo miró con la ceja alzada.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Terminé el examen. Los resultados muestran que el daño fue más que unas costillas rotas. Bueno, lo voy a decir. Lucas, si llega a despertar, no va a poder ser capaz de caminar de nuevo. El impacto dañó la columna y, al fracturarla, el nervio se cortó. No hay opción de tratarla con células madres, la conexión fue totalmente dañada. Aparte de eso, tiene signos vitales estables. Fue una suerte que el daño sólo afectara a la parte inferior de su cuerpo-

Claus agachó la cabeza, dejando escapar algo parecido a una queja. Andonuts dejó de hablar para observarlo. Luego volvió a retomar el diálogo.

\- Sé que no son buenas noticias, pero agradezco que Lucas sigue con vida. Pudo haber sido peor.- Trató de animarle el doctor, pero se detuvo al oír unos sollozos ahogados. Recibió una respuesta llena de rabia.

\- No es lo que yo quería oír.- Alzó su cabeza, sus ojos y contorno de éstos rojo por el llanto.- Asumo que fue mi culpa, pero Lucas no debe cargar con eso. Yo debí recibir el daño. Y ahora, gracias a mí, nunca más podrá jugar, ni correr…- Andonuts sintió un poco de lástima al oírle.- ¿De verdad no hay nada que puedas hacer, Andonuts? Puedes usarme a mí, si necesitas material…lo que quieras…- Su voz se quebró.- Pero no lo dejes sin intentar…

\- Es complejo lo que pides. Una operación en esa zona con regeneración puede provocar secuelas. Se pueden regenerar células en tejidos erróneos, y generar algún tipo de enfermedad. Preferiría que no lo intentáramos.- Andonuts se caló sus gafas.- Hay otra salida, pero no sé si quieras optar por eso.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- En estos días ha avanzado más la mecánica que la medicina, y todo lo que es robótica, Claus. Lo que propongo es hacer un implante de esa zona de la columna y trabajar con conexiones eléctricas. Algo parecido a lo que hice con tu brazo, pero mucho más complicado, por la zona trabajada.

El pelirrojo dejó caer sus brazos. Sonrió tristemente.

\- Dios gusta de la ironía compleja, Andonuts. Consulta con Lucas, eso no me corresponde.

Se puso de pie y fue al baño. El doctor se fue a la sala, sabiendo que Claus estaba en contra de la opción planteada.

El ex comandante se miró al espejo, y se sintió una mierda. Era su culpa por no captar antes que su hermano estaba en problemas.

Tomó asiento en la taza del baño, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Siempre perdía de vista lo importante, y ése era su mayor error. Siempre lo fue.

* * *

\- Es el tercer día.- Ness jugaba con el yo-yo.

Andonuts hizo un sonido acolchado por su bigote. Hacía un rato, Claus había ido a caminar. Pasaba las noches en vela, y se dormía en las mañanas, sentado al lado de Lucas. El doctor le obligó a salir a tomar aire para que despejara la mente.

…

Claus pensaba, caminando entre la neblina de Nueva Pork. Pensaba si Lucas estaría molesto con él. No, Lucas nunca se molestaba con él. Pero una limitación física le afectaría mucho, lo sabía bien. Sólo quedaba la biomecánica como opción. Recordó lo que Porky había dicho respecto de hacerle a Lucas lo mismo que a él, y pensar en esto como única salvación le causaba gracia.

Claro que una gracia desgraciada. ¿Cómo definirlo? Resultaba cómico y triste a la vez.

Pero si de eso trataba la mejoría de su hermano, aceptaba. Y por primera vez, agradeció los avances de la biomecánica.

Salió el sol, y la neblina empezó a dispersarse. Se dirigió a la torre de los cien pisos a vigilar a Lucas.

* * *

Kumatora hablaba con el niño Ness en un lugar apartado. Duster estaba acompañando a Claus, quién no se despegaba del lado de Lucas.

\- Deberías venir con nosotros a Tazmilly. No te demorarás nada, Andonuts dijo que manejaríamos la limusina que tenía Porky en sus instalaciones. Es una limo voladora.

\- Ya sé…la he visto alguna vez.

\- Claus, creo que tienes que volver y avisarle a Flint. Yo vuelvo para no preocupar a mi padre.

Claus negó con la cabeza.

\- Flint no me está esperando. Flint está esperando a Lucas. ¿Qué pasa si vuelvo sin Lucas? Se va a amargar cuando pregunte por Lucas y le diga "Lucas está lisiado y puede que nunca más camine". Si voy a volver, lo haré con Lucas.

\- Respeto tu opinión.- Comentó Duster.- Pero no digas que Flint no te espera, porque te ha buscado todo este tiempo. Y lo hace esperando que vuelvas un día.

Duster se puso de pie, dejando al menor. Éste pensó en porqué le decía esas cosas.

Él no iba a dejar a Lucas para ir a preocupar a su padre. Él iba a volver, y su padre se alegraría de que Lucas fue el más fuerte.

* * *

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido perdón? ¿Siete veces ya?

Andonuts miró con sorna al héroe de Onett, quién se mesaba el cabello con expresión cómica.

\- Pidiendo perdón no vas a arreglar la máquina del tiempo.

\- Hey, no tengo la culpa que al aparecer en esta época no haya suelo por debajo. ¡Casi caí a un precipicio y estás preocupado por la máquina!

\- Ness, tenemos que ir a buscarla. A menos que haya un meteorito por aquí, esa máquina es lo único que tenemos como material de trabajo. Y debemos hallar un método para que vuelva al pasado sin el problema de la paradoja temporal de morirnos. O si no volveremos como máquinas, como cuando fuiste a pelear con Giygas.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con la gente traída de nuestra época?

\- Van a tener que acomodarse. Ampliaremos la máquina como una mejora. Aquí hay un valle Saturno, podemos pedirles ayuda en esto. Volveríamos a la fecha en que empezaron las desapariciones. ¿Cuál era?

\- Según el diario local, ocurrieron el 27 de agosto de 1995. Podríamos interrogarlos para saber detalles.

\- Eso tiene que ser después de llevarlos a su tiempo. Tienen sus memorias bloqueadas para ser personas tontas y consumistas. Y una vez ahí, se les borrarán las memorias del secuestro y les dejaremos cerca de donde estaban en la hora en que desaparecieron. Claro que con cuidado que no vean a su otro yo.- Andonuts se rió con ganas.

\- Suena como _Volver al Futuro_. Es una de mis pelis favoritas.

\- No veo películas, hijo.- Andonuts revisó un cuaderno y anotó un par de cosas en él.

\- Jeff y Paula la vieron conmigo y les gustó mucho.- Ness se sentó en una silla a lo vaquero, respaldo al frente, sonriendo como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo lograste que Jeff se sentara a ver una película?

\- Le dije que le pagaba mi mesada si podía hallar errores.

\- ¿Y?

\- Perdí mi mesada. Un ejemplo es la carta que Mc Fly escribió para prevenir al doctor de su muerte, pero la carta que escribió es distinta a la que Brown recibió al final.

Andonuts siguió riéndose.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, pero los mantuvo entrecerrados por la cantidad de luz emitida por la lámpara de tubos fluorescentes. Vio un tablero de ajedrez en los pies de la cama, un yoyo en una mesa cercana, y a Claus durmiendo en una silla al lado suyo.

Lo miró atentamente, sonriendo de alivio. Se estiró un poco y picoteó el brazo del ex soldado con un dedo.

\- Ness, ya basta.- Farfulló, agitando una mano flojamente.

\- Te voy a seguir molestando hasta que despiertes.

Claus abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Lucas. Lo miró con sorpresa. Lucas se sacó la mascarilla.

\- Parece que Ness-

Algo empezó a pitar de alarma. Claus se puso de pie en un segundo y le presionó la mascarilla contra la cara.

\- No hagas eso. Debemos llamar a Andonuts para que te dé de alta.

\- Pffff, estoy bien. De hecho podría-

Se quedó callado, mirándose las piernas. Claus se sintió al ver su expresión.

\- Ya te diste cuenta.- Dijo, sentándose a su lado y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Lucas lo miró, desentendido.

\- Claus, ¿Por qué no puedo mover las piernas?

\- Hay un tema que Andonuts y yo tenemos que hablar contigo. La máquina cayó encima de ti, y fracturó la columna. Gracias a Andonuts estás vivo, pero la secuela es que ya no tienes…- puso su mano en la cabeza de Lucas- …autonomía de la parte inferior.

Lucas se quedó quieto de la impresión. El mayor no dijo nada, esperando que entendiera.

\- ¿Quiere decir…que nunca más podré caminar?

\- No, no, aún puedes recobrar tu movimiento. Es sólo que…no va a ser igual que antes.

\- Ya entiendo.- Dijo Lucas, aun mirándose.

Claus lo abrazó.

\- Agradezco que estés despierto. Han pasado cuatro días desde que caíste inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Miércoles 17 de julio.

Lucas se fijó en las oscuras ojeras de su hermano, y suspiró.

\- ¿Dormiste algo?

\- Sí, algo.

El menor sonrió.

\- Gracias por vigilarme. Te veía acompañarme, pero yo no podía acercarme. Había mucha neblina.

\- Pero qué cosas tan locas sueñas, Lucas. Nueva Pork estuvo cubierta de neblina hasta hoy, es verdad, pero nunca abriste los ojos.

\- Te escuché llamarme. Eso me permitió ver qué era más importante. Y mamá también me ayudó en eso. Necesitaba fuerza y recobrar valentía para vivir. Y tú eras mi razón de enfrentar el mundo.

Claus se aferró más fuerte a él. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, su voz cansada le hizo saber lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Recuerdas qué te dije antes de entrar en la torre de los cien pisos?

\- Me dijiste muchas cosas.

\- Te dije que si desde antes nos habíamos conocido, debí haber sido feliz. Y rayos, nunca creí que mi hermano sería mi mejor amigo.- De sus ojos salían lágrimas, aunque no se daba cuenta.- Me hiciste darme cuenta que había algo más que vacío. Me enseñaste a ser una mejor persona. Me mostraste tu valentía…yo lo sabía…tú siempre fuiste el más fuerte…

\- Claus, estás llorando…

\- …verdad…Lucas…gracias…

El ex soldado cerró sus ojos cuando Lucas le correspondió el abrazo. Se quedó un rato inmóvil, pensando en porqué Andonuts se demoraba tanto ahora. Pero no se percató de que el sueño lo estaba asediando, y se durmió en el borde de la cama, apenas sostenido de sus brazos por Lucas. El rubio sonrió. Ya no iba a dormir en un rato, aunque ahora podía dormir en paz.

\- Debería aparecer Kumatora en cualquier momento.- Se convenció a sí mismo. Ni bien lo decía cuando entró un puercareto en la habitación.

\- ¡Señor!- Se quedó tieso al ver que su ex jefe abría los ojos y lo miraba asombrado.- ¿Está conspirando contra el Amo?

Claus frunció el ceño, poniéndose de pie. Avanzó hacia el soldado, y cogió el bate de Lucas. El convaleciente se espantó de ver la reacción de su hermano.

\- ¡Claus, no!

\- Yo te diré quién está conspirando.- El puercareto empezó a retroceder, sintiendo el miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

Lucas vio a Kumatora que se asomaba a mirar, y al comprender la situación, se apartó con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo entró aquí?- Se escuchó la voz de Ness.- ¿No los iban a tener fuera de la zona?

Claus tomó al puercareto de la chaqueta de la armada y lo llevó afuera, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Lucas escuchó que se armaba una discusión entre Andonuts y Claus, y cada vez que el puercareto intervenía, el ex comandante le hacía callar.

\- ¿No lo iban a tener fuera?

\- Me temo…*murmullos inaudibles*…

\- ¡Le voy a decir al Amo Porky sobre esto!

\- ¡Gran idiota! ¡Tu amo no existe!- Se escuchaba la voz de Kumatora.

\- Llévese a este hombre **_ahora_**.- Claus protestaba.

\- Creo que era de Fourside.- Ness trataba de quitarle importancia.- Se suponía que no trabajaríamos con ellos hasta en un rato más.

\- Claus, te tocaba el turno de cuidarlos.

\- ¿Hola? Lucas acaba de despertar, y tenía que indicarle…bueno, porqué está así. Tampoco podía dejarlo solo hasta que ustedes llegaran.

\- ¿Lucas despertó?

Kumatora abrió la puerta, y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su compañero sonreírle desde la cama.

\- ¡Lucas, estás bien! Bueno, lo que se puede esperar de bien.

\- Gracias por recordar eso.- Mencionó Lucas, haciendo una cara sarcástica.

\- ¡El Amo los hará pagar por todo-

Claus le dio un puñetazo, noqueándolo. Cuando todos se voltearon a mirar, se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo siento, me tenía enfermo.- Lo cargó sobre su espalda y se lo llevó a otro lugar. Kumatora volvió su vista sobre Lucas e hizo una sonrisa aliviada.

\- Entiendo a tu hermano, ese idiota se ha zafado más de una vez de la sala en la que confinamos a los puercaretos de otra época. Definitivamente es un hinchapelotas.

\- Les sigo diciendo que debe ser de Fourside. Vaya que tipos más estirados.- Comentó Ness.

\- Así que Claus ya te explicó todo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Andonuts, cambiando el tema.

Lucas asintió, tratando de no pensar en ello realmente.

\- Bueno, Lucas, me alegro que estés despierto.- Dijo la princesa- ¿Quieres que llamemos a tu padre? Duster está allá con Wess, pero Flint no lo sabe.

\- Sería bonito.

\- El niño Ness irá a por él, ya que sabe ese PSI tan cuático de teletransporte.

\- ¿Qué, ahora soy el de los mandados?- Dijo Ness, mirando a Kumatora.

\- Sí. ¿O no te acuerdas de nuestra apuesta, Nessu?- Le presionó.

\- Vale, vale, yo voy.- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.- Eres una extorsionadora.

Kumatora sonrió ampliamente.

\- Eh, perdón, ¿Qué apuesta?- Preguntó Lucas, curioso.

\- Nada que necesites saber.- La princesa dejó la habitación, con una risilla malvada que hizo eco entre los presentes. Lucas miró a Ness, confundido.

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Fuf, que Claus te cuente.- Contestó Ness antes de salir de la sala.

Lucas quedó silencioso hasta que Claus entró a la estancia, sonriendo.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Andonuts al verlo llegar.

\- Le quité su tarjeta de pase por las salas, duh. No sé por qué la tenía aún, creí que se las habían quitado a todos. Ah, y lo amarré en cueros a una silla, para que todos sus compañeros lo vean y se burlen brígidamente de su idiotez. Olvidemos esto, y vamos a lo que nos convoca.

\- Claus, ¿Qué pasó con la apuesta de Ness y Kumatora?

\- Apostaron a quién lograba salir ileso de la jaula de quimeras. Ness dijo que sabía que Kumatora no era tan capaz como él. El caso es que Kumatora logró hacerme enfadar, pero quién las pagó fue Ness. Una maestra del engaño.

\- Espera, eso no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta.

\- Yo contaba como quimera.- Su cara se puso roja por alguna razón que Lucas no logró discernir. El rubio trató de mantenerse serio, pero las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en risa contenida.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre Ness?- Exclamó, soltando una pequeña y piadosa risa.

\- Primero, Ness no merece tu piedad, él de verdad se las estaba buscando. Segundo, no entremos en detalles, por el bien de todos.- Miró a Andonuts.- Lucas ya conoce su situación.

\- Me había dicho ya. Bueno, Lucas, sé que es una decisión que requiere pensar, pero quiero saber qué opinas sobre la opción que te ofrezco. Podemos hacer una mejora basada en la biomecánica.

\- ¿Qué afectaría eso en mí?

\- Bueno… ¿Tu ética?- Andonuts se quedó quieto al ver los rostros de desaprobación de ambos niños.- Quiero decir, toda la zona de la columna, y de manera específica la vértebra que tiene dañada la conexión, y algo en tu cabeza.

Lucas se puso las manos en la cabeza, con cara de amenaza.

\- No, no toda tu cabeza. La zona que manda el impulso. Tengo que hacer que se coordinen, ya sabes…no es una cosa tan terrible.

\- ¿Había hecho esto antes?- Preguntó Claus.

\- No.

Ambos pusieron cara de espanto, entrando en pánico.

\- ¿Qué, va a experimentar _ahora_?- El de guantes expresó lo mismo que Lucas pensó al oír la respuesta del científico.

\- Eh, calma.- Andonuts hizo un gesto de apaciguamiento.- La ciencia se basa en la experimentación. Claus también fue un experimento, y resultó bastante bien. Es otro ejemplo de que la biomecánica puede salvar vidas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Lucas miró al adulto con expresión acomplejada.

\- Que Claus hubiera muerto sin todo lo que hicimos en él.

Lucas miró a Claus con curiosidad.

\- ¿Es eso verdad, Claus?

El pelirrojo miró al doctor.

\- Si descontamos que una de sus creaciones me tiró risco abajo…sí, me _salvó_ la vida.

\- Esos fueron puercaretos experimentando con las creaciones. Nunca estuve de acuerdo en usarlas, pero a ellos les fascinaban. Si quieres pensarlo otro rato más, puedo esperar.

Lucas se preguntó en que pensaba su hermano mientras Andonuts hablaba, pero no lucía muy alegre.

\- ¿Claus?- Le dirigió la palabra, éste giró la cabeza hacia él con expresión bastante clara. Estaba preocupado.- ¿Qué opinas?

\- No soy quién para decirte lo que debes hacer.

\- Sí, sí lo eres.- Le rebatió inmediatamente.- Dime en qué piensas.

\- …Andonuts nunca lo ha hecho antes. Y no se le puede quitar que es una operación muy riesgosa. ¿Qué haría si…- No expresó la pregunta, con miedo de considerar un error en aquél trabajo.

Lucas le puso una mano en su hombro, sonriendo sarcástico.

\- ¿Qué, te dio miedo?

Claus tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Claro que sí. De hecho no sé cómo puedes estar sonriendo ahora mismo. ¡Esto es serio, Lucas!

\- Es que esto no puede ser calificado de "serio". ¡Es cómico! Presencié quimeras y ataques de éstas, y las odiaba. Las odiaba, pero más a los que las hacían, nada personal contra ti.- Miró a Andonuts, haciendo un gesto de excusa con las manos.- Y ahora estoy contra mi propia sentencia; y sólo me queda aceptar. Yo quiero intentarlo, de verdad.- Claus lo miraba con ojos abiertos, y Lucas le devolvió la mirada.- Confío en que Andonuts no falló contigo.

El doctor sonrió ante la declaración, y sin poder evitar reírse respondió a eso:

\- Las fallas venían de antes.- Claus alzó una ceja, desentendido del sentido de humor de ambos. Lucas empezó a reírse descaradamente, y el mayor de los gemelos esbozó una sonrisa dura y falsa, pensando en devolvérsela más tarde al científico (y a su hermano por burlarse de él).

\- Gracias por eso.- Siseó con odio.

\- Hey, Claus, deberías ir con Ness a buscar a Flint y decirle que venga contigo.- Lucas lo miraba con expresión luminosa, la idea de su padre y su hermano juntos le alegraba.

\- No.

Su cara se transformó en una de decepción.

\- ¿Por qué, Claus?

\- Esperemos a la operación, ¿Sí? Puede sentirse mal si te ve así…

Lucas se puso rojo. Pero de molestia. No creía que su hermano le negara lo único que quería en ese momento.

\- **Vas a ir ahora a buscarlo**, no es una pregunta, es una _orden_.- Claus sintió escalofríos al recordar esa cara sombría. ¿No era la que vio en el bosque?- Flint adoraría verte lo más pronto posible. Además que es mejor que tú le expliques todo este tema.

\- ¿Y qué si no, me pondrás un cuchillo en la cara o qué?

\- No.- Esbozó una sonrisa.- ¿No te acuerdas de tus promesas, Claus? Tienes que servirme _por un mes_ completo.

\- Ha ha.- Rió sarcástico, dándose media vuelta y abriendo la puerta.- Te estoy empezando a odiar.

\- Niñita.

\- Gusano.- Lo miró con expresión infantil.

\- Cara de pedo.

\- Mecha tiesa.

\- …Mira quién habla.- Lucas frunció el ceño, sonriendo.

\- Para qué estamos con cosas, el único que tiene pelo de alambre eres tú.

\- Si lo tuvieras más corto se pararía más-

\- Hey, cuida ese vocabulario.- Cortó Kumatora.- Claus, vete a lo que tengas que hacer y yo me quedo a enseñarle a éste expresiones menos obscenas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Lucas gesticuló con sus manos.- Mi vocabulario está bien-

\- No Lucas.- Claus cortó, señalándolo.- Eso de verdad sonó mal.

La princesa le codeó, riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Esa es, ya me caes mejor! El niño Ness se hace el loco, pero tú eres más sincero en ese sentido. Y más que Lucas.

Claus quedó mirándola un poco confundido, cargando su peso sobre un pie y cruzando los brazos.

\- …estoy seguro que Lucas no finge, Kumatora.

El menor agitó los brazos.

\- ¡Heeeyyy! ¿Alguien me explica?

\- Pregúntale a tu padre.- Se excusó la princesa.

\- ¿Claus?

\- Buscaré un modo más apropiado de hacértelo saber.- Dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Lucas empezó a reírse, mirando a Kumatora y agregando:

\- Ja, no soy tan inocente como crees.- Siguió riendo hasta ver la expresión de la joven.- ¿Qué?

\- No tienes idea de lo que significa, ¿Verdad?

Lucas enarcó las cejas.

\- No.

\- Y apestas mintiendo, ¿Lo sabías?

\- No eres la primera que lo dice. Lo tomaré como un halago.

* * *

Era un día soleado y caluroso en Tazmilly, visiblemente. Nadie se fijó en dos niños que aparecían _de la nada_ (sí, de la nada) en una colina, cerca del Vergel del Veterano. Venían chamuscados y todo, pero vivos.

Se miraron entre sí, y Claus se miró las ropas tiznadas y luego la cara de Ness. Éste la tenía negra como el carbón.

\- Dios, espero no tener la cara como _tú_. Ni de putada me reconocerían si así fuese.

\- ¿Qué pedo?- Ness se pasó la mano por la cara, quedando marcado el trazo. Al menos se veía que ese no era su tono de piel original.- Maldición.- Dijo, mirándose la sucia mano. Claus le tendió un pañuelo, que Ness aceptó.- Tu cara no está tan mal. Tu padre te reconocería, creo.

El azabache se pasó el paño por la cara, sonriendo aliviado. El mecha se sonreía, pensativo.

\- En ese paño Lucas se limpió los mocos como veinte veces.

Ness lo miró, asqueado. Le tiró el pañuelo en la cara, riendo, luego le palmeó la cabeza, Claus se cubría con sus manos del ataque, también riendo.

\- ¡Eres un cerdo!- Ness se pasó la mano por la cara varias veces, intentando quitar la "esencia" del hermano de Lucas.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Por hacernos chocar contra una roca y quemarnos, gran idiota.

El mayor se sentó en una piedra, aún pasándose la mano por la cara. Miró alrededor suyo, suspirando.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Anunciarte o pasar desapercibido?

\- Lo segundo. Odio a esa Brenda, y no me apetece volverla a ver y que diga estupideces como siempre.

\- ¿Alguna idea de como hacerlo, genio?- Ignoró el comentario sobre la tal Brenda.

\- ¿Has visto que tengo alas, genio? Puedo llevarnos allá.

\- ¿Dónde? No las he visto ni en pintura.

Claus desplegó las alas del dispositivo en su espalda, mirando de forma auto suficiente al otro elegido. Éste abrió la boca de asombro, los ojos le brillaban.

\- No-lo puedo-creer.- Fue lo que dijo.- Esto será _épico._

\- ¿Estás esperando una invitación, o entendiste mi plan?

\- ¿Puedo?

Claus asintió. Ness sonreía como nunca. Se subió a la espalda del mecha, pensando acelerado.

"Wow, no creí que iba a decir esto...pero éste es...**EL MEJOR-DÍA-DE MI VIDA**."

* * *

Ness no es para nada un fan de ciencia ficción...sólo está emocionado de tener un pariente quimera-robot. Y de estar en el futuro como Martin Mc Fly. Y viajar en el tiempo.

Para Porky va el caso contrario, como saben.#ROBOT KINK _(If you know what I mean)_


	21. Chapter 21: The end?

Al abrir los ojos, vio una casa de madera oscura en la lejanía rodeada de girasoles.

No recordaba que hubiese una casa en el campo de girasoles, ni que las maravillas fuesen tan grandes que le hacían sombra. No las recordaba tan atemorizantes ni tan silenciosas.

Desviando la vista de la casa, caminó por lo que a él le parecía un sendero hecho por el paso de la gente, que con suerte lo sacaría de allí y lo llevaría de vuelta a su hogar. De hecho, no sabía ni qué hacía allí solo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y sus pensamientos se silenciaron en un instante cuando la vio.

Hinawa en el campo de girasoles.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sin atreverse a romper el silencio del lugar por algo tan banal como una conversación. Pero cuando Lucas decidió que era momento de hacerlo, un ruido espantoso lo hizo cubrirse los oídos y caer de rodillas al suelo, sin comprender de donde venía el sonido.

Luego lo captó. Era el sonido de una sierra proveniente de la oscura casa.

Trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Trató de despertar, pero no pudo abrir los ojos.

* * *

Ness gritaba eufórico, como cuando estás con un grupo de amigos viendo un partido de fútbol, o jugando en una partida de juegos de combates o cooperativo, sea el que sea. Claus se tapaba un oído, haciendo una expresión de desagrado que decía "te voy a matar si continúas haciendo eso".

\- ¡Wooooohooooo! ¡Esto es la leche de la vaca!

Claus le gritó de vuelta:

\- ¡Bájale el volumen, maldición!

Pero Ness no escuchaba nada con el viento y el griterío que armaba. Claus le dio un buen codazo en las costillas. Ness dejó escapar una queja de dolor, sorprendido:

\- ¿Por qué me has pegado?

\- ¡Me estás dejando sordo!

\- Ya sé que estoy gordo, no sé por qué insistes en recordármelo, ¡Y más encima me atacas por eso!

Claus bajó frente a la casa de los rayos, y la contempló un par de segundos, recordando su infancia en esa cabaña.

\- No, Ness. Dije que cerraras el pico porque me estabas dejando sordo.

Se quedó callado un buen rato, pensando en lo que haría en ese momento. Avanzó hasta la entrada de la casa y tocó la puerta.

Nadie contestó.

Claus miró a Ness, sólo para comprobar que el niño del pasado lo miraba en expectación.

\- Ness…preferiría entrar solo. Yo te busco en un rato, ¿Vale?

Ness no se sintió ofendido ni nada por el estilo. Entendía perfectamente el porqué. Tomó asiento cerca del establo y se dedicó a mirar a las ovejas que pacían, balando tranquilamente.

Claus encajó los dedos en el hueco del picaporte y jaló hacia afuera.

Dentro, sentado en una silla del comedor, estaba Flint, leyendo algo que tenía pinta de ser notas y apuntes como para recordar labores. La casa estaba en penumbras, ya que el sol daba en la ventana de la habitación solamente en las mañanas, bien temprano, y las del otro lado se manejaban cerradas para evitar las miradas de los curiosos (los mismos que se sentaban a ver las tormentas de rayos). Además, la chimenea estaba apagada, cosa poco común en esa casa. Aun así, lucía acogedora y cálida. Claus dio un paso al frente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Escuchó la hostil voz de su padre desde el otro lado de la sala. Avanzó un par de pasos antes de recibir otra advertencia. – ¿Quién te crees que eres, entrando así a la casa? No estoy dispuesto a recibir órdenes de ustedes, sucios y despreciables cerdos. Ya he tenido suficiente con el chiste de los rayitos. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, vete de aquí.

El niño comprendió que actuaba así por su uniforme, así que no se alarmó. Sin temor, avanzó un par de pasos más.

\- Papá, soy yo.

Flint se había puesto de pie al verlo avanzar, pero al oírlo hablar su postura se relajó.

\- Ah, Lucas, de veras me estabas poniendo nervioso. Ayer mismo tuve que echar a uno de esos cerdos fuera de acá. Creen que porque andan de uniforme pueden pasearse como el dragón por la isla. Hablando de eso, ¿Qué haces vestido con ese raro uniforme?

Claus no supo cómo leer el estado de ánimo de su padre cuando le respondió:

\- No soy Lucas.

Avanzó un paso más, dejando que un haz de luz de la ventana le diese en el rostro. Flint quedó mudo, contemplándolo.

\- ¿Papá?- Preguntó Claus al no ver reacción por parte de Flint.

* * *

Ness, quién estaba distraído mirando las ovejas, se sobresaltó al sentir algo húmedo y frío en su pierna. Dio un respingo, alejándose de lo que fuese que lo hubiese tocado.

Luego miró y vio un perro café de cara amistosa moverle la cola.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hola!- Dijo Ness, acariciando la cabeza de Boney, quién se echó al suelo, haciéndole gracias para que jugara con él. Ness rió ante eso, agachándose y acariciando la panza del can. Pero algo lo puso más en alerta que la nariz de Boney. Escuchó gritos dentro de la casa, y, preocupado, miró por una de las ventanas. Entre persianas logró apreciar lo que ocurría dentro.

Había un hombre que él suponía era Flint, y estaba abrazando a Claus. Claus reía, sin dejar de hablarle, y resultaba imposible descifrar lo que fuese que estuviera diciendo, pero ambos se veían muy felices. Ness se sentó en el pasto de afuera, dejando que Boney le lengüeteara la mano.

* * *

Lucas abrió sus ojos de forma agotada, su visión borrosa. Estaba solo. Había tanto silencio en la sala que oía el zumbido del tubo fluorescente que estaba arriba de su cama, iluminando la estancia. El silencio abarcaba el edificio completo. Por las ventanas sólo se veía la oscuridad de las noches cubriendo la ciudad con su manto. Era tarde, probablemente las tres de la mañana. Ni Ness ni Claus habían vuelto, Andonuts estaba durmiendo en la sala contigua y desconocía el paradero de Kumatora.

Suspiró pesadamente. No sabía cómo sentirse. Luego de la intervención realizada, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a nada. Andonuts había dicho que seguirían al día siguiente, alegando que necesitaba preparar los sistemas neuromotores y realizar las conexiones. Lucas no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a nada excepto a una cosa.

Sentía dolor. Su cabeza dolía como si le hubiesen apaleado por días, a pesar de todos los analgésicos que tuvo que consumir. No podía pensar. Había visto la sangre.

Había visto el vestido de Hinawa.

Lucas se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, incapaz de mantenerse consciente.

* * *

Ness se tapó los ojos con las sábanas y el plumón de la cama. La luz del comedor estaba aún encendida a esas horas. Claus y Flint llevaban horas hablando. No parecían tener sueño, ni cansancio. Flint escuchaba todo, Claus le hablaba de todo, como si pudiesen ponerse al día en una noche, o esa impresión le daba a Ness. Por su parte, él ya no podía más. Escuchó lo que más pudo, pero el murmullo de la conversación eventualmente lo arrulló, llevándolo por la corriente de los sueños.

* * *

Flint estaba realmente sorprendido de la historia de Ness. En realidad, de la historia de Ness y la de su hijo.

\- …yo les dije que debían esperarme, y eso hicieron. Querían venir, pero no podía ponerlos en riesgo. Le dije a Jeff que lo traería de vuelta sano y salvo, y que hallaría y resolvería el misterio de la gente desaparecida de Eagleland. También la consolé a ella, y le dije que todo estaría bien…

Claus ya había oído algo de la historia de porqué Ness había llegado a ese espacio temporal, y de cómo ambos tenían algo que ver con Porky, pero no por eso no iba a prestarle atención. Estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, tomando café alrededor de ésta, y Boney estaba echado a los pies de Claus, descansando.

\- De todos modos, con los inventos de Andonuts, todo puede pasar. ¡Tal vez él pueda calcular perfectamente la trayectoria del viaje y el desfase de días sea casi ninguno! De ese modo, ni me extrañarían jajaja.

Claus sonrió divertido.

\- Dirán "Oh, pero qué eficiente eres. Y nosotros que queríamos vacaciones".

\- Hombre, debes ser divertido en las fiestas.

\- Nah, todo pasando. – Replicó, chasqueando los dedos. Ness lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó, haciendo un gesto de manos.

\- O sea, que pasa de todo en las fiestas.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que contigo puede pasar de todo en una fiesta, es eso?

Claus sonrió con malicia.

\- Depende de si es un rave, y depende de quién sea.- Dijo, mirándolo con una expresión más o menos libertina.

\- ¡Flint! ¡Tu hijo está coqueteándome!- Le gritó Ness, señalándolo.

El adulto se rió a carcajadas, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la habitación a buscar su chaqueta.

\- Ah, Claus es un perro que ladra y no muerde, Ness.

\- ¿Qué no muerdo? – Claus reía, incrédulo de lo que había escuchado. – Por el Dragón, que no conoces a los que trabajaban conmigo. Y deberías escuchar las historias de Fuel, prometo que te reirás al oírle.

\- Bueno, espero que sí. A propósito, la última vez que vi a Lighter me dijo que Fuel anda súper raro. Seguro le vendría bien verte.

Claus casi derramó el café caliente sobre sus piernas. Se rió más fuerte.

\- Oh, pero es que es seguro que le encantará verme. Se va _a morir_ cuando me vea.

* * *

Hacía unos días atrás, todo era alegría. La gente iba a trabajar a la fábrica, ganaba dinero, visitaba el club Titiboo y se gastaba el alma comprando cosas que promocionaban en la tele. Cosas que no necesitaban en realidad, sólo para demostrar el poder adquisitivo que tenían. Los puercaretos paseaban por las calles y campos de entrenamiento, haciendo demostraciones de fuerza y poder. Controlaban las peleas o controversias en las calles, y enviaban a los alborotadores a la cárcel de Tazmilly, lejos del centro del pueblo. Fassad predicaba el futuro resplandeciente para aquellos que se unían al sistema de P.D.s, que trabajaban y disfrutaban de pasar un buen rato frente a la tele, y el castigo divino y las penas del infierno a quién se resistiera al progreso. Ya había pasado con Reggie, ya había pasado con la familia de Wess, ya lo vivían todos los ancianos de Tazmilly, y todos callaban pero sabían que la familia de Flint era de las peores. Lucas, el innombrable. Flint, el que lo perdió todo. Varios lo querían hacer desistir de buscar a su otro hijo y que mejor guiara a su torcido hijo hacia el buen camino del progreso. Nadia quería hablar con los ladrones de Tazmilly, y nadie, pero nadie, quería cuidar de otros que no fuesen ellos mismos. Isaac era ahora el hombre del momento. Lo habían aceptado como puercareto, y todos lo admiraban. Era el logro de Tazmilly. En resumidas cuentas, todo iba a avanzar.

Eso era hace algunos días atrás. Ahora, todo había cambiado sobremanera, un suceso tras otro.

Sin aviso previo, las actividades de la fábrica pararon. Los hombres y niños que iban a trabajar subieron al tren que llevaba allá y se toparon con las puertas cerradas. Extrañados, volvieron a sus casas y hablaron con sus familias. Nadie, sin embargo, había visto que los rayos que azotaban en algunas zonas de Tazmilly habían cesado hacía poco también. Sí lo notaron los funcionarios de la escuela, y Reggie, quien agradeció al cielo por calmarse. El grupo DCMC nunca más volvió al club Titiboo. Al no haber una atracción en dicho local, la gente dejó de ir y eventualmente, también cerró dicho club. Ya nadie usaba el tren para nada. Increíblemente, la tasa de asistencia en la escuela de Tazmilly subió, cosa que iba muy de la mano con el hecho que los niños ya no tenían que trabajar. Los últimos días fueron vertiginosos. Fassad desapareció un día, y no volvió más. Las gentes empezaron a asustarse. Su rostro, que resultaba familiar para todos, ahora le hacía falta a las personas que iban a escucharlo todos los días mientras compraban en la panadería o hacían tiempo en el centro del pueblo. Wess, sin embargo, ni lo había notado, tan encerrado como estaba en su casa. Los puercaretos que andaban por ahí se retiraron a la base principal, sin decir una cosa a nadie. La gente empezó a quedarse sin dinero. El pánico cundió entre las personas. Los comerciantes de Tazmilly tenían todo el dinero, pero, ¿De qué les servía? Sus clientelas bajaron considerablemente, y no podían vender el pan del día, ni ropa, ni nada. La gente empezó a quedar con deudas, los comerciantes tenían una lista de gente a la que fiaban.

Sí, era un pánico general, que se esparcía como una mancha de petróleo en la superficie de un océano. Pero lo que rebasó el vaso de agua fue lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Como nunca había pasado antes, la señal de televisión se fue. Lo primero que vieron los habitantes del pueblo al encender la tele fue la pantalla de colores y un gran mensaje que decía **"SIN SEÑAL"**. Eso hizo que las gentes salieran a las calles, y se reunieran todos en el centro del pueblo, histéricos, preguntándose qué rayos estaba ocurriendo. ¿Se acababa el mundo? ¿Dónde estaban las autoridades cuando las necesitaban?

En eso estaba el alcalde. Intentando (nótese el "intentando") calmar los ánimos de la gente, pero simplemente no se podía. Todo se estaba desmoronando.

Oyeron la campanilla del tren. Algunos corrieron para ver quién llegaba. La sorpresa fue general al ver que era Isaac, sin traje de puercareto, bajándose del vagón. Todos quedaron callados cuando habló.

\- Todo ha terminado. El Rey ha desaparecido luego de una revuelta en la base. La información más concreta fue reservada a los altos mandos que no han sido capturados por el grupo de alborotadores. No se está claro que es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante. El informe oficial saldrá en unos días. Hasta entonces, hay que esperar.

La gente comenzó a gritar sus dudas y lo que pensaban, sin caer en la cuenta de que Isaac venía destrozado por dentro. Hasta que alguien preguntó que qué pasaba con ellos.

\- Tendremos que arreglárnoslas solos.- Él respondió. La gente siguió gritando, pero él se retiró a su antigua casa en el bosque en búsqueda de paz. Después de todo, no había mucho que hacer.

* * *

Claus captó que había demasiada actividad por el centro de Tazmilly. Iba a buscar a Fuel, ya que Flint se lo había pedido varias veces. Ness iba con él; después de todo, Claus era el único con quién podía hablar. Flint era bastante parco como para conversar toda una tarde, y quería conocer al tal Fuel.

Escucharon el tren del pueblo anunciar su llegada, y vieron a la gente retirarse hacia esa zona. Ambos se escabulleron hasta los locales y buscaron con la mirada a Fuel, sabiendo que andaría por ahí. Flint le había dicho que trabajaba con Caroline en su tiempo libre.

Claus abrió las puertas de la tienda y entró, y Ness lo siguió después. No estaba Caroline en el mostrador, pero sí estaba Angie, y Fuel estaba llevando unas cajas. La niña los miró con rareza, como si nunca los hubiese visto en la vida.

\- Lucas, ¿Qué haces vestido de esa forma? Cualquiera creería que ahora estás de parte de ellos. ¿Siquiera has oído las noticias…?

Fuel se dio vuelta al oír el nombre de su primo, y quedó mirando al par de niños, paralizado de la impresión.

\- ¡Ja, te llamó Lucas! – Exclamó Ness, riendo a carcajadas. Cuando notó que todos estaban en silencio, miró alrededor, desorientado por la tensión en el ambiente. Fuel dejó la caja ahora vacía en el suelo, y caminó hasta Claus. Angie recordó dónde había visto esas ropas, y retrocedió un paso, asustada al reconocer al portador de aquellas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí, Fuel? – Preguntó Angie, mirando a todos los presentes de hito en hito.- ¿Tú eres…?

Fuel lo miró a la cara, sin responder las dudas de Angie. Claus lo dejó hablar primero.

\- Tú estás detrás de todo esto, ¿Verdad? La falta de dinero, el cierre de las fábricas…rayos, no has visto lo que ha pasado estos días-

\- Acabo de verlo.- Le interrumpió Claus, mirando de reojo a Ness.- Están como locos ahí fuera.

\- Es verdad. Caroline salió a investigar.- Dijo Fuel. Luego miró unos instantes fuera del local, para volver a mirar al ex soldado.- ¿Dónde está Lucas?- Fue su pregunta. Claus se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

\- Está bien. Preferiría…preferiría hablar de eso en privado. De haber sabido que estaba la crema por todos lados…

Angie no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Claus…- Dijo, temblorosa.- Creí…todos creíamos que tú nunca volverías.

El aludido se giró hacia ella, y sonrió un poco.

\- ...- No supo que decir. Hay ocasiones en las que no sabes simplemente que decir.- Me da gusto verte también.- Logró saludarla, sin embargo.

Fuel no esperó a que Claus le volviese a hablar. Sólo fue y lo abrazó. Su voz sonaba más alegre que de costumbre.

\- ¡Maldición, Claus!- Dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.- ¡Debiste decirme!

\- ¿Decirte qué, eh?- Claus lo abrazó de vuelta, con mucha fuerza. - ¿Que fuiste un tonto todo el rato?

\- ¡No sabía con quién hablaba! ¡Tú andabas como arenoso de todo!

\- Aún lo está.- Dijo Ness, metiendo la cuchara. Claus se volteó a verlo, con expresión de gratitud sarcástica.

\- Huehuehuehue. - Fuel se rió.- ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí.- Le preguntó al que había hablado, con expresión amistosa.

\- Soy Ness.- Contestó el aludido, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Onett.- Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿Dónde queda eso?- Fuel miró a Claus, alzando una ceja. El ex comandante se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Eagleland habías dicho, Ness?

\- Sí.

Angie se apoyó con ambos brazos en el mesón, y apoyó su mentón en ellos.

\- ¿Y dónde queda eso?- Preguntó ella, con expresión de estar cansada.

\- En América.- Respondió Ness. Al ver que los que lo acompañaban lo quedaban mirando en silencio, sonrió de manera extrañada.- No sé si me miran así porque no saben dónde está América o porque saben exactamente dónde está.

Todos quedaron más pasmados de lo que ya estaban. Claus se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de vidrio del local, diciendo:

\- Fuel, necesito hablarte de algo súper importante. Necesito que me sigas.

Ness sonrió y se quedó ahí. Claus se devolvió y lo señaló.

\- Tú, también vienes.- Miró a Angie, sonriendo con expresión de disculpa.- Lo siento, son cosas de familia. Fuel te contará después.

\- Él no es de tu familia.- Replicó, mirando en dirección de Ness. Claus se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú?- Dijo, saliendo de nuevo, esta vez Ness siguiéndolo.

Fuel no quiso esperar ni un momento más. Angie le dijo que debía explicarle a Caroline, que ella no aceptaría que se fuese así sin más del trabajo, que era comprensible y que ella lo dejaría ir, pero debía pedirle permiso. Pero Fuel se negó.

\- ¡Claus aún no me ha contado todo! ¡Después le explico a ella!

\- ¡Fuel!

\- ¡Lo siento, Angie, pero nos vemos después! – Corrió detrás de Claus, gritando.- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Podrías contarme frente a ella, no va a decirle nada a nadie!

\- Esto es serio, Fuel. Necesito que vengas conmigo a la base de Porky, con papá y Ness.

\- Claus, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Quién es él, siquiera? Nunca le había visto.- Dijo, refiriéndose a Ness. Éste bufó, arreglándose la gorra.

\- Ja, ahora todos dudan de mí. La genialidad tiene un aura especial.

\- Cállate, Ness.- Claus sonrió levemente, pero volvió a su expresión normal.- Fuel, Ness viene del pasado.

El castaño quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¡No!

\- Odio que me nieguen estando frente a sus narices. No tenía idea que esta sensación existía.- Habló por lo bajo Ness, en un tono sarcástico. Claus trató de ignorar ese comentario, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- No es joda. Ness viene del pasado, y es un pariente de nosotros.- Le comunicó.

Fuel guardó silencio por un largo rato. Era una noticia increíble, la verdad. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Sabía que había cosas de este mundo que ignoraba, y estaba frente a una de ellas. Era como abrir un libro de historietas de ciencia ficción. Pero, a pesar de lo impresionante del hecho que le decían, su mente sólo divagaba en un tema, y no podía dejar de pensar en ello desde que Claus había aparecido ese día.

\- Oh…ésas…sí son noticias reveladoras.- Dijo, como si le costase pensar en una respuesta o reacción adecuada.- Pero hay un tema que me parece que has evadido, Claus. ¿Dónde está Lucas?- Preguntó finalmente, firme esta vez en obtener una respuesta. Ness y Claus se miraron, para volver de nuevo la vista hacia el mayor.

\- Ahora íbamos a contarte sobre eso.

\- ¿Está con Flint? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes ahora?

Claus lo cortó rápidamente, antes de que continuase.

\- Lucas no está aquí. Está en la base de Porky. No vino con nosotros porque está lisiado, y Andonuts está buscando cómo ayudarle.

Fuel pareció no comprender. Ness retrocedió lentamente, dejando espacio para que ambos hablaran. Claus supo que su primo aún no lo captaba.

\- ¿Lisiado? ¿Por qué?

\- Estábamos peleando contra Porky…- Tomó aire. – Estaba usando una máquina mecha enorme…Lucas se hirió con un líquido de un ducto de ésta cuando estaba cortando por la parte de abajo, y no alcanzó a correrse cuando el maldito cerdo le atacó con una de las patas. Le fracturó la columna, y no puede caminar.

Fuel estaba en shock ante la noticia. Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

\- Whoa…ésas son noticias duras, de verdad.

Ness asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yep. Lo único bueno aquí es que Andonuts es increíblemente pro. Estoy 99% seguro que hallará la forma de que vuelva a recobrarse.

Fuel respiró hondo, mirando a Claus por encima del hombro de Ness. El pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

\- Crees que no estaba pendiente de él, ¿Me equivoco? – Preguntó Claus.

\- Yup.

Ness negó la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso.

\- Claus insiste en que fue su culpa, pero no lo veo así. Andonuts estaba mirándolo todo, y dice que Lucas hizo un movimiento estúpido de su parte, y que cayó inconsciente de inmediato cuando le aplastaron.

Fuel se rascó la cabeza, mirando a Claus y a Ness de hito en hito. Ness continuó hablando.

\- Nadie se dio cuenta antes. Claus se dio cuenta casi en el momento en que todo ocurrió. Un par de segundos más y Lucas probablemente hubiese muerto.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que nadie se dio cuenta? – Fuel sonó muy confundido, sin poder hacerse una imagen mental clara de la situación.

\- Eso.- Ness se encogió de hombros.- Fue súper rápido y todo eso. Ni siquiera hubo gritos.

Fuel se sobó el brazo, mirando hacia el lado.

\- Supongo que no hubo mucho que hacer con eso. Lamento que Lucas tenga que pasar por esto, ojalá que Adonus-

\- Andonuts.- Le corrigió Ness.

\- …Andonuts halle la forma de curarlo. – Fuel esbozó una sonrisa. – Aparte de eso, ¿Cómo has estado? Hace años que no hablo contigo de forma apropiada.

Claus esbozó una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a Ness, quién se estaba corriendo de su puesto porque había una rana insistiendo en subirse a su pie. El niño del pasado les miró con cara de desconcierto.

\- ¿Y si continuamos hablando mientras vamos a tu casa, Claus? Esto pinta para súper largo.- Dijo, mirando alrededor.

\- Sí, seguro.- Accedieron los primos, y comenzaron a andar de vuelta, hablando de lo que había pasado en tanto tiempo.

* * *

\- ¿Preparado para las conexiones?- Lo saludó ese día Andonuts en la sala de operaciones. Lucas sonrió cansino, y sólo pudo responder un intencionalmente desganado "wuuu". Andonuts se rió.- Ése es el espíritu.

Lucas no recordaba haber soñado nada el día anterior. Estaba tan agotado que dudaba haber dormido. Seguramente se desmayó. Al menos eso sentía él. Y no es que desease gente ahí junto a él mientras le abrían las vértebras ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía un poquitín solo. Es sólo que, antes o después de eso, no tenía a nadie con quién hablar.

Sólo esperaba a que llegara su padre, y Ness, y Claus.

Recibió la anestesia, aun pensando en ellos.

* * *

Claus miró alrededor, sorprendido de ver que finalmente en Nueva Pork había abierto el día. Mientras hacía esto, Fuel se dedicaba a mostrar su asombro, preguntándole a Ness que qué pedos había sido eso, y Ness sonreía y le explicaba que habían viajado con "magia".

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Flint a su hijo, examinando el lugar con la mirada.

Claus sabía que se había despejado hacía poco. Aún se sentía el frío y humedad típicos de una mañana de invierno. Se puso la mano izquierda en el bolsillo, notando que se le enfriaba, a pesar de usar guantes.

\- Esto es Nueva Pork, que es así como le llamaba Porky a este lugar. Y eso que ves allá – le señaló un edificio tremendamente alto- es donde iremos. Lucas está ahí.

Flint se caló el sombrero, y siguió a su hijo a través de la desolada ciudad. Subieron por unas escaleras mecánicas detenidas. Sólo se oía el sonido de las pisadas sobre el metal.

\- ¿Había gente aquí?- Preguntó Fuel.

\- Casi en su totalidad soldados.- Respondió Ness.- Pero les dimos su bien merecida paliza.

Fuel no esperaba esa respuesta ni de casualidad, así que soltó un resoplido. Claus aclaró el comentario de Ness.

\- Esta ciudad aún no estaba terminada, por lo tanto, no estaba abierta al público. Sólo había guardias y científicos dentro de la torre a la que vamos. Logramos capturarlos y llevarlos a un piso recluido del edificio-

\- Y los amarramos y dejamos con llave.- Terminó Ness. Claus y Fuel lo miraron. El niño del pasado se encogió de hombros.- ¡Pero si es la verdad!

\- No los amarramos a todos, Ness.- Claus comentó.

Flint soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué tal si cambian el tema? ¿Van a discutir eternamente si los amarraron entonces?

\- No papá.- Dijo Claus.

\- Tendrá que verlo usted mismo.- Rió Ness, ignorando la expresión de trauma en el rostro de Fuel.

Continuaron caminando hacia el rascacielos bajo la luz del sol, que entibiaba el frío ambiente de la mañana. Fue entonces que Ness vio una silueta cerca de la ya mencionada estructura, y empuñó las manos de rabia.

\- ¡Claus, es otra vez el mismo tipo!- Se dio vuelta para enfrentar a los que lo acompañaban.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- O éste tipo es el nuevo Houdini, o Kumatora te está jugando una muy, muy mala broma.- Indicó Claus, avanzando hacia el soldado que los miraba en la entrada de la torre, quedando de piedra al ver a sus celadores acercarse.

* * *

Escuchó voces en el pasillo que le avisaron la llegada de su padre. Trató de levantarse, pero Andonuts le hizo un gesto de que se quedara quieto.

\- Tus implantes deben estabilizarse. Ya sabes, no es fácil reemplazar un sistema nervioso, y tu cerebro aún tiene que asimilar cosas. De hecho, aún no te he hecho el test de movilidad.

Lucas suspiró, sonriendo.

\- Vale. Tienes razón.

\- Ése es mi muchacho. Iré a ver qué diantres ocurre ahí afuera. Tú espérame ahí.

\- Claro. Aquí estaré.- Lucas no pudo evitar ser un poco sarcástico con su respuesta. Andonuts se devolvió y le señaló con un dedo.

\- Ahhhh, qué amargo humor el tuyo. – Dijo, retirándose.

Lucas se quedó mirando el techo. De todas formas, era lo único que Andonuts le había permitido hacer. Sonrió al pensar en que vería a Flint, y que podría volver a casa.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, y vio asomarse a su padre. Éste sonrió ampliamente al ver a Lucas sobre la cama, y se acercó a ella. Detrás de él venía su hermano, y en la puerta se quedó Ness, quién le saludó con la mano. Lucas asintió, recordando que debía reducir el movimiento al mínimo.

\- ¡Lucas, me alegro tanto de verte! – Flint se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio un abrazo, con cuidado de no moverlo. Lucas pudo ver la expresión de horror de Andonuts cuando subió una mano para ponerla en el hombro de su padre, y decidió reducir el movimiento al mínimo al ver que el doctor le amenazaba con la mirada. - ¿Qué tal te sientes, hijo? ¿Duele mucho?

\- Sólo la cabeza.- Respondió, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Claus se acercó también y se puso de rodillas al lado de la cama, mirando hacia arriba para poder ver a Lucas.

\- ¿Y funcionó? O sea, ¿puedes moverte? – Preguntó su hermano, obviamente tratando de ver el trabajo de Andonuts en la espalda de su hermano, pero Lucas no hizo ningún gesto para mostrárselo.

\- No todavía. Tiene que hacer unas pruebas, y por el momento no puedo hacer ningún tipo de fuerza. – Lucas se encogió de hombros y pudo oír el resoplido del doctor. Claus se rió un poco.

\- Mejor quédate quieto, Lucas.

\- Lo haré.- Flint le miraba con esa sonrisa tan extraña. El niño no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto sonreír tanto, y sinceramente le dio un poquitín de nervios. Se aclaró la voz un poco. - Mnn… ¿hablamos después? Andonuts está esperando para hacer las pruebas, y no creo que pueda quedarme quieto por mucho rato más.

\- ¡Oh, claro! Te vemos…en un rato más. – El padre se levantó de su lugar, revolviendo el pelo de Lucas. – Ojalá todo salga bien a la primera.

\- Esperamos lo mismo. – Dijo Andonuts, acercándose a su paciente mientras los otros salían de la sala. Una vez afuera, Flint y Claus se sentaron al lado de Ness. El niño del pasado le sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Y qué tal? – Preguntó, expectante. Claus hizo una sonrisita de incertidumbre.

\- Lucas tiene ojeras. Debe haber pasado malas noches.

\- Sí…- Flint sin embargo se reía. Claus sabía que estaba feliz, muy, muy feliz, porque Flint era un hombre serio y de pocas palabras. – ¡Pero al final, todo va bien! Tengo un buen presentimiento…

Ness asintió, sacándose la gorra y girándola en su mano un poco como expresión máxima de aburrimiento.

\- Andonuts es un genio. Sabía que se las arreglaría.

Claus frunció las cejas cuando su padre le revolvió el cabello, sonando muy alegre.

\- ¡Me alegra tanto tenerlos de vuelta! Alec va a estar muy feliz, y tu tío Lighter también. ¡No puedo creerlo!

El niño de cabello naranja le hizo cosquillas bajo los brazos para que lo soltara, y ambos comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas. Ness les miró, sintiéndose bien por ellos (y excluido totalmente), y pensó en su mamá y Tracy. Esperaba volver pronto con ellas.

Lucas estaba en la sala siguiendo las indicaciones de Andonuts, y escuchaba las risotadas en el pasillo, y se sintió feliz.

Ya se sentía en casa.

* * *

Caía la tarde sobre el pueblo, el sol se ocultaba hacia el bosque rápidamente, dando al día sus últimas horas de luz rojiza. Los arreboles marcaban el cielo como vetas doradas.

Lucas sintió que Flint le daba una palmada en su espalda para indicarle que caminara. Claus ya iba bastante lejos, y los estaba esperando.

\- Lucas, si apuras la causa puede que lleguemos donde el abuelo antes que el sol se oculte. – Le reprendió su hermano, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Recuerda que Lucas no debe exigirse tanto, hijo. - Flint le respondió. Lucas le miró agradecido, y luego le sacó la lengua al otro. Claus le sacó la lengua también, sonriendo, y continuaron caminando hacia el pueblo.

Todo parecía estar en calma. Lucas suspiró cuando recordó que Fassad le miraría feo si aún estuviese ahí. Era bueno no ser molestado en tu propio pueblo. Como de costumbre, Jill y Brenda estaban conversando cerca del pozo de la plaza, y les miraron de reojo. Lucas pudo ver la sorpresa en sus caras. Brenda se tapó la boca de asombro, y pudo oír a Jill decir en voz baja "válgame el Dragón".

\- Señoras. – Dijo Flint a modo de saludo, quitándose el sombrero y asintiendo para luego calárselo de nuevo. Claus y Lucas les miraron, el primero saludando con la mano, y el segundo sólo asintiendo.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Jill. - ¡Flint, tu hijo! ¡Claus, qué grande estás! ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

Flint detuvo el paso, y se acercó a ellas, sus hijos siguiéndolo también. Lucas no podía sentirse más desagradado, pero puso buena cara.

\- A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea. – Le respondió el aludido, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Lucas.- Apuesto que me hacían muerto, ¿verdad? – Flint le miró con ojos abiertos, sorprendido, y Lucas esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que ambas mujeres se ponían nerviosas.

\- ¡Claus! – le siseó su padre.

\- Jajajaja, qué locura, cariño, ¡claro que no! – Respondió Brenda al ver que Jill estaba muy pasmada como para decir algo. Claus alivianó la expresión, también riéndose. Las mujeres sonrieron al verlo reír, aún avergonzadas.

\- Oh, es bueno oírlo. – El ex-comandante miró de reojo a Lucas. – Es una historia larga, la verdad, pero pueden preguntársela a Fuel, pues queremos llegar a nuestro destino antes de la puesta de sol.

\- Íbamos a visitar a nuestro abuelo, así que, si nos disculpan…- Lucas se despidió con la mano, y ellas los dejaron irse, cuchicheando entre ellas sobre el hijo mayor de Flint. Unos pasos más allá, Lucas jaló de la casaca a su hermano para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No creerías lo acertado que fuiste con ese chiste. ¿Alguien te contó de las brutalidades que decían cuando papá iba a buscarte a la meseta?

\- No. – Claus alzó las cejas. – Pero recuerdo muy bien cómo eran ellas, así que me lo suponía.

\- Claus. – Le dijo Flint.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer con las personas así, es ignorarlas.

El hijo mayor no le respondió, poniéndose serio de inmediato. Sin embargo, Flint le revolvió el pelo, riéndose.

\- Pero tengo que admitir que las hallaste desprevenidas, y eso fue divertido.

Lucas rió fuerte, apoyándose un poco en la baranda del puente.

\- Maldición, fue como que lo hubieses sabido todo, ¡si casi se mearon encima cuando les dijiste eso!

Claus se rió también, recogiendo una piedra del suelo para lanzarla al río. Le tomó el peso y la lanzó, y ésta se perdió en el fondo del caudal.

\- ¿Por qué "casi"? Yo creo que se orinaron de veras.

\- Eso hubiese sido grandioso. – Lucas continuó caminando, viendo entre los árboles la casa de su abuelo. Flint siguió a sus hijos, aun riéndose. Lo que Claus había dicho no habría tenido mucha gracia de no ser por todas las veces que aquellas mujeres le intentaron hacer desistir de su búsqueda. Agradecía que ésta hubiese terminado, y que todos estuvieran contentos y sanos, que su hijo hubiese vuelto a donde pertenecía, que el hijo de Wess también hubiese regresado a su casa y que el reinado de Porky ya no existiera, y para qué mencionar que su hijo menor había recuperado la movilidad del tramo inferior.

Al parecer, todo volvía a ser como antes.

\- Lucas, ¡espera, aún no puedes correr! ¡Te harás daño! – Le gritó, viendo que ambos hijos habían emprendido una carrera hacia la casa de retiro. Corrió detrás de ellos sólo para toparse con que Alec estaba afuera de la casa, recibiéndolos con los brazos abiertos. Lucas saltaba de felicidad mientras el abuelo examinaba la cara del mayor de sus hijos. Flint dejó de correr, apreciando la escena. El sol se estaba ocultando tras las montañas.

\- ¡Flint! ¡Acércate, hijo! – le llamó Alec, haciendo gestos con una mano. Flint reaccionó, y se acercó a su suegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Qué gusto me da verlos a todos!

\- Igualmente. – Le respondió, entrando con ellos a la casa de retiros, hablando con el abuelo de sus hijos con inusual fluidez. Alec le escuchaba la historia mientras sus nietos se sentaban en un sillón de la sala con un ratón blanco que vivía por ahí, conversando con Linda.

Iba a ser una larga noche, pero Flint estaba feliz de que así fuese.

* * *

Fue indescriptible la felicidad de Lucas al dejar su mochila sobre la silla, tirar las zapatillas a quién sabe dónde y echarse en su cama como un saco de patatas.

Bueno, ya no era sólo su cama, pero eso no importaba en lo mínimo. El único perjudicado era Boney, pero siempre podrían hacerle un espacio. Y había esperado tanto para llegar a casa…la nostalgia, podríamos decir, le había hecho extrañar su casa, aunque estuviese vacía.

¡Pero ya no estaba vacía! Estaba llena de vida ahora. Se oían risas, Flint jugaba a esconderse de Boney, y Claus le gritaba a su padre por dónde venía el can para que tuviese tiempo de huir de él. Finalmente, un cansado Flint dejó que Boney lo atrapara, moviéndole la cola a la velocidad de un rayo y empujándole la pierna con su pata delantera, enterrando las garras.

\- Fsssss, Boney no, eso duele…hehe…- Flint protestó, tomándole la pata con la que le había ofendido.

\- ¡Guau!

Lucas alzó una ceja al ver a su hermano sentarse a su lado y sonreír, con su bolso en mano.

\- ¿En qué andas?- Le preguntó, sonriendo. El mayor hizo una expresión que exigía expectación.

\- Espera…- Buscó algo en el bolso, sin dejar de hacer la cara. – Andonuts me dio…mfff, no lo encuentro….ahhh, aquí está.- Sacó un dispositivo del bolso, con expresión de victoria. Presionó algo y encendió la pequeña pantalla que tenía.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una consola portátil. Dijo que no la iba a usar nadie, así que…digamos que dejó que me la llevara.- Comentó, sonriendo. Lucas miró con atención, sorprendido. Nunca antes había visto tal cosa. Una melodía electrónica salió de los parlantes del dispositivo. Y el juego en pantalla era sobre un héroe que debía rescatar a una princesa. Original a más no poder. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar la historia que ocurría en la pantalla. Eventualmente, Flint y Boney se sentaron en la cama, mirando el dispositivo que Claus sostenía para averiguar de qué iba eso.

\- Hijo, ¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó Flint, sonriendo con rareza. Claus pausó el juego para explicarle qué era, pero un golpeteo en la puerta les hizo levantar la cabeza, extrañados de que alguien les llamara a la puerta de la casa a horas altas de la noche. Lucas se puso de pie con rapidez y corrió en calcetines hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. En el umbral estaba su primo, Fuel, sonriendo cálidamente, y su tío, Lighter.

\- ¡Vaya, miren quién ha vuelto!- Fuel no esperó que le invitaran a entrar, sino que entró y abrazó a Lucas, ambos riéndose. Lighter entró después, cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡Flint! ¡Andábamos paseando cerca de aquí, y Fuel insistió en que pasáramos a saludar!- Exclamó. Flint sonrió, alzando una ceja. - ¡Tu hijo es el tema del momento, debo decir!

\- Ah, sí, no puede evitar ser un florero.- Comentó. Claus hizo una expresión de molestia.

\- ¡Papáaa!- Todo el resto de los presentes se rió al oír la voz quejumbrosa con que lo dijo.

\- TODO el pueblo sabe que fuiste un grosero con Jill.- Fuel se atoró en su risa.- Pero sinceramente, a nadie le importa. No es como que no se supiese que eres-

\- A callar, Fuel.- Claus se puso de pie, dejando la consola encima de la cama y corriendo hacia su primo, derribándolo con un tackle. Lighter se alejó de la batalla que se libraba en la entrada de la casa y fue a saludar a su cuñado con una sonrisa que sólo podía describir felicidad.

\- Disculpa a mi hijo, no sabe cuándo callarse.- Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, para luego mirar a sus hijos. Claus y Fuel luchaban en el suelo, mientras Lucas les miraba con preocupación desde una distancia apropiada.

\- …aaahhhggggg bastardo…- Fuel logró sobreponerse a la situación, reduciendo a Claus contra el suelo, y éste se reía salvajemente, retorciéndose en ansia de zafarse. Lighter y Flint se miraron de nuevo, con sonrisas un poco avergonzadas.

\- Entonces… ¿Te sirvo café, Lighter?- Ofreció el dueño de casa, siguiendo las reglas de hospitalidad habituales. El padre de Fuel volvió a mirar a su hijo, y luego a Flint.

\- Seguro.- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo a su cuñado a la cocina, ignorando los gritos y carcajadas. – Flint, mañana cuando salgas de casa vas a tener que hablar un montón. Sólo he oído partes de lo que me han contado respecto a tu hijo.

\- Vaya.- Flint encendió la llama de la cocina, botando el cerillo a la basura.- Pues tenemos bastante rato, considerando…que Fuel aún tiene mucha energía.- Ambos se rieron a carcajadas, mirando de nuevo a sus hijos.

\- ¡Ni lo menciones! Cuando oyó que Claus había hecho un chiste de humor un poco oscuro, y que ya estaban de vuelta, me insistió toda la tarde en que viniésemos, pero estaba ocupado con unos asuntos, así que no pude venir más temprano, lo siento.

\- Nah, está bien. Antes no nos hubieras hallado en casa, estábamos donde Alec.- Comentó Flint, llenando la tetera con agua.

\- Ah, sí, ¿Cómo está el viejo? No le he visto hace tiempo.

\- Luce muy feliz. Tuvimos mucho rato de interacción social en el Vergel…hacía tiempo que no veía a Lucas, pero el hecho de ver a Claus le llenó de alegría.

\- ¡Ah, pero obvio que sí! ¡Hacía años que tú mismo no sonreías así!- Lighter le palmeó la espalda, y Flint se rió, dejando la tetera sobre el fuego. – Al fin se pueden decir cosas buenas de este pueblo. ¿Supiste lo que pasó con Elmore el otro día?

\- No, ni idea…

Flint sonrió mientras su cuñado le contaba su copucha de la esposa del alcalde con lujo y detalle, mirando de reojo a Lucas, quién jugaba con la consola portátil mientras Claus le explicaba a Fuel cómo funcionaba el aparato. Todos sonreían, incluso Boney.

Alec debía estar sonriendo en su casa y Wess probablemente sonreía al pensar en Duster, quién ahora salía con una joven de aspecto muy llamativo y _'fuerte personalidad'_, como le había descrito Alec, cosa que ponía muy alegre al viejo Wess.

Él sonreía, Lighter sonreía, la luz del fuego iluminando cálidamente su hogar, al fin en completa paz.

Y, seguramente, desde lo más alto del cielo, Hinawa les miraba y sonreía con la misma felicidad que todos ellos sentían, con esa sonrisa luminosa que tenía cada vez que veía a sus hijos, irradiando paz entre las estrellas y susurrando deseos en los girasoles.

* * *

Un golpeteo en la puerta llamó su atención. Se limpió las manos en el delantal, lo desabrochó y colgó en una percha y se arregló el cabello como pudo.

\- ¡Un momento!- Dijo, tomando las llaves y corriendo hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta. Su rostro se suavizó con la sonrisa que hizo, viendo a su hijo en el pórtico con expresión cansada.- ¡Cariño, llegas a tiempo para el almuerzo! Decidí que hoy sería un día especial como para hacer tu comida favorita: ¡Bistec! ¿No crees, hijo?

\- Creo que no pudiste elegir un mejor día, mamá.

\- ¡Vienes todo sucio! ¡Pareciera como si te hubieras arrastrado por un campo de lodo! OH POR DIOS NESS, ¡Tu polera está inservible! ¡Y tus zapatillas están manchadas de aceite y…!

\- Lo sé. Lo siento.

\- ¡Nada de lo sientos! ¡VE DE INMEDIATO A CAMBIARTE! ¿NO TE DA VERGÜENZA, EH? ¡Ya, partiste!

Ness corrió hacia dentro de la casa, antes de que su madre le gritara, exasperada.

\- ¡Quítate los zapatos antes de entrar, por Jesucristo, vas a manchar el piso!

\- ¡Sí mamá!

\- ¡Y te lavas bien las manos, ¿Me oyes?!

Ness sacudió la cabeza mientras se quitaba el calzado y corría hacia el baño, riéndose entre dientes. King movió la cola una sola vez cuando pasó por el frente a modo de saludo, y Tracy se asomó de la puerta de la habitación para saludarlo.

Andonuts había calculado tan bien que llegaron el mismo día que Ness usó la máquina para viajar en el tiempo, con toda la gente y cosas así. La máquina se estropeó al punto de no tener reparación, pero suponían que no les serviría más (esperaban). El doctor le indicó que debía ir a casa y que él se encargaría de avisarle a su hijo de que estaba bien. Ness se rió al pensar en ello, desvistiéndose y descartando la ropa en el suelo. ¡Andonuts no llamaba ni siquiera para su cumpleaños! Abrió el agua de la ducha y se metió, lavándose el engrasado cabello. Escuchó el grito de su madre desde el primer piso.

\- ¡No puedo creer que te bañes cuando voy a servir el almuerzo!

Ness se rió de nuevo. Lejos de estar molesto, oír a su madre le reconfortaba en niveles insospechados. Todo estaba como lo había dejado, y todo funcionaba como debía.

Al fin estaba en casa.


End file.
